Guardian Unleashed
by wolf guardian of light
Summary: There are just as many universes as there are stars in the sky...And when Tech's new invention breaks the barrier between two of them, all HELL will be let loose...Literally. AceLexi TechRev. Fluff only! OC. High Violence First chapters bad, get better.
1. feelings

Disclaimer:

Wolf; I own nada. Except the idea of The empire, the swords, the creatures… You'll see.  
Foamy: Jeese, why don't you write a disclaimer for everything? One disclaimer for the whole site? That way, I won't be wasting my time.  
Wolf; …Damn Squirrel.

----------------------------------------------------------

Tech sighed as he cracked his knuckles (which re-knitted themselves in a second) and put down the new Trans-Dimensional-Matter-Shifter he had been working on. Ever since the business with Zadavia's brother, (…Line? Not essential, but…), It was integral that a defence against his Wormhole ability should be created. He had been working on it for months now, but with all the interruptions through missions and the like, it was only now nearing completion. Some of the major scientist on the planet had also been considering such a device but gave the entire responsibility of creating it to the Loonatics. And who better the resident genius of the team to create it? His IQ was in the thousands, only closely matched by the Roadrunner by thirty points. Though Rev had more fun then Tech did. Even though he was just as smart, he still had a social life, outside the demands of his intelligence.  
Tech smirked at a recent memory. Though it wasn't so fun when HE had to be the smart one. His parents still didn't believe him when he said that it was all Techs' work. He didn't mind though. Their words had barely even stung this time.  
He was used to comments like that. Being so smart that he was cut off from the rest of the team, he was distanced from other people. And that lead to talk among the citizens of Acmetropolis. Such as his meat fetish, that was a good one. Or the fact that he tries to eat his team-mates on a regular basis. Sighing, he lifted up the Hyper-Spanner and set back to work.  
Then, a whirlwind of energy burst into the lab. It was the speedster of the team, Rev. His usual grin was in place as he glanced about the coyote's laboratory, picking up pieces of equipment here, dashing over to some test tubes there and generally disrupting Tech's work.

"Hi-Tech-what-you-working-on?-Oh-a-new-gizmo-well-lets-see-A-Phase-link-coupler-A-Trans-mat-array-A-" He would have gone on like this unless Tech hadn't clamped his paw around his beak. He then placed the device in a glass container that Rev had promised to Never, Ever touch. No matter how tempting the contents were.  
"Rev. Please, it's no big deal." The whole team had soon got used to the incredibly fast method at which Rev talked, even Duck who always complained about something or other. He tightened another bolt on the cylindered container and glanced at the clock on the wall. Rev then walked up to Tech, his normal high-speed lope reduced to a casual walk. The result of living with people who couldn't keep up with either his words or walking speed. Even before the whole Meteor incident. "Well-It's-just-that-your-so-smart-and-you-always-come-up-with-the-best-inventions-and-have-I-told-you-I'm-sorry-and-that-your-fur-looks-really-sleek-tonight-and-" Tech held up a paw to try and slow down the fast talking bird.  
"How many times have I tried to tell you? It's fine. I was used to it before University… And did you just compliment my fur?" Rev had actually blushed at that point. Making an effort to talk slow, he said,  
"Heh… Sometimes my mouth is faster than my brain." They both just sat there, letting the information sink into their minds. "Well, I have been using a new shampoo…" Pointing towards the container he went on as if nothing happened, much to Rev's relief. "So, what do you think? A nice piece of hardware, no?" Shifting over to let Rev near the container, Tech explained.  
"I call it the Trans-Dimensional-Matter-Shifter…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gunshots echoed around the ruined buildings that once made up the most impressive city in the Eternal Empire. The once sleek and graceful metropolis was a dustbowl a shell of its former glory. Windows smashed, doors splintered and gun turrets long since dormant. It was only three years since the fall of the Hidden City. Three years…  
Harsh screaming mingled with the winds eerie howl and the sounds of metal scrapping metal filled the skies. In the middle of a long since deserted plaza, a fierce battle was taking place. A solitary young man, possibly just in the middle of his teenage years, was taking on a hundred or so creatures, each armed to the teeth with swords, guns and other assorted weapons. The man lifted his left hand and a bullet lodged itself in the skull of a nearby attacker. Quite soon, the body had turned to nothing more than black dust, swirling in the wind. With his other hand, a large sword swipe was defected with his own blade and, with a swift downward stroke, removed the head of another enemy. Replacing his favourite sword, Luciendar, he brought up another gun and started to blast into the crowd, headshots each of them. Suddenly an ominous click signalled the empty magazines and an oath escaped the man's throat.  
"Barata sche na trouttry…" Cursing his luck in the vast multitudes of languages at his disposal, he quickly scaled a still smooth wall effortlessly. On the roof, he replaced the thirty round magazines with fresh ones, noting that they were his last.  
"C'mon, Tiger. Don't bail on me." His white hair flashing in the dessert sun, he jumped down ten storeys smack-dab in the middle of a group of Haruth-Hien. Grinning, he made a beckoning motion with one hand. Snarling, they attacked en-masse. Pulling out Luciendar from its usual resting place on his back, it was only the matter of a few swings to get rid of the hoard, heads and other body parts flying.  
Just as he was getting ready to run, he felt another presence. Twirling round he held up his gun and fired, missing the young woman by mms. She raised her own weapon, a large assault rifle, and fired, also missing. Both monsters that were trying to sneak up on the two were shot down. Getting in close to each other, the two teens smiled while still firing.  
"Got it"  
"Right here." They both began to pull away as the sand beneath their feet formed new creatures. They both began an elegant Ballet of Death, red hot metal firing, Their bodies ducking and weaving around each other.

Then, three simultaneous clicks rang out.  
"Out"  
"Out." Looking at the army in front of them, the man laughed. Glancing at his Girlfriend he said,  
"Just like old times, eh?" He held up his wrist to reveal an armlet hidden beneath the folds of his shirt. Tapping a few buttons, three figures were displayed on the plasma screen.  
000 The woman tapped her own armlet, revealing the same figure. As one of the monsters came close, she pulled out her own blade, Tempadar, and swiped across its chest. At once the armlet's display changed.  
001 "Hey! No cheating!" Laughing, the two set to work, slashing and slicing with their dual Blades of Power.

------------------------------------------------------------

Foamy; …What does that have to do with the story?  
Wolf; All will become clear. Oh, translations.  
Barata sche na trouttry - Basically "Damn, This is FG bad"  
Luciendar - Sword of Light Tempadar - Sword of Storms (Thunder) 


	2. Portals are bad for your health

Any songs, shows, or anything mentioned in any of my fics can be found in youtube.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zadavia stepped out of the shuttle and looked around the Loonatics hanger bay. Five sets of jetpacks rested against the wall while a heavy arsenal was racked upon a shelf, the unique compressed technology a trademark of Tech. The cycles that were his pride and joy were in a gurney system. Probably Tech updating something. Wiping a few beads of sweat from her brow and tugging on the low cut collar on her uniform, Zadavia mused to herself. Why, in all the worlds she had observed, did she have to stay on one that was much warmer than what her kind was used to? It was one of the main reasons she had to live beneath the surface of the sea. Not to mention the stunning array of wildlife abundant in the oceans, far grater in number than the seas of her own planet.  
So beautiful… And her brother would have destroyed all of it. To get to her.  
Thankfully though, with Tech's new invention he would become a far lesser threat to Acmetropoils. Something to do with Wormhole technology…

Sighing in the fact that the technology her people created to help people was now destroying lives, Zadavia made her way to the centre of the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"These things just DO NOT give up, do they?" The white haired boy blocked another wild swing from an attacking Haruth-Hien before punching it right in the scaly face. Ducking and weaving around their blades, he lashed out with his own sword.  
"Well, we have kinda stolen a piece of priceless tech from them…" Leaning back to avoid a clawed hand from yet another murderous creature, the blonde young woman kicked the creature in the …tender area, when she flipped backwards onto her feet. Leaning against each other's backs, the two young warriors glanced around them. They were completely surrounded.  
"We did not! That tech belongs to the Eternal Empire!" Blocking another blow, he went on.  
"And they invaded us, NOT the other way round…" Pushing the woman out of the way, he charged the wall of monsters and created a gap for them to escape from. "By the way, how you doing?" Holding up his wrist, the armlets display read out 153. Holding up her own, the figures 155 shone out.  
"What! No Felines gonna get the better of me!" Throwing his sword like a boomerang, he decapitated several creatures at once. The combined dust swirled across their vision and blocked the enemy from view for a few vital seconds. Catching the twirling blade he slid it into his sheath and focused.  
"Oh, that's REAL flattering DOG-BOY!" Sheathing her own blade, she too began to focus her energy.

At once the changes began. Raw energy began to gather around them, infusing their bodies. Muscles, nerves, bone skin, all began to change. In a few moments the two teens had become Anthropomorphics. A wolf and a tiger. Grinning the Tiger tapped a few keys on her armlet and a song began to play. The techno beat caused her to nod her head to the rhythm.  
"Hey, wolf… How about we make this interesting?" She then leaned close to him and whispered in his ear.  
"The loser has too…" The rest was too low for anybody bar Wolf to hear. He jerked away as if stung and whipped his head round to look at his Girlfriend. With a whimper in his voice he weakly spoke.  
"Are…are you serious?" With a nod, the tiger attacked when the armlet began to sing.

ANGEL OF DARKNESS - Alex C. feat. Yasmin K

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end

Wolf stared as she extended her claws and began a bloody melee with the Haruth-Hien. She trailed them across several creatures' chests, their blood spilling onto the ground, before turning to dust. Extending his own claws with a grin, he leaped into the fray.

/Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand/

Thunder rumbled in the sky before lightning stuck the Tiger. She seemed unfazed by this and instead redirected the electricity towards the oncoming wave of creatures. The smell of fried flesh hung heavy in the air. Wolf held up a paw and light began to gather. The energy crackled in his fur, a pleasant tingling on his skin. Holding out his paw, the energy shot towards the monsters, completely obliterating them.

/When darkness falls

Pain is all

The Angel of Darkness

will leave behind

and I will fight/

Dodging a clumsy swipe of a blade the Tiger rolled across the ground before coming to a halt before the remains of a tower. Picking up the large piece of stone, about several tons, she threw it with such force that the creatures were smashed across its surface before they know what was happening. Wolf was darting about the place, his movements a blur. In a few seconds, he had cut down ten monsters In a single blow.

/The love is lost

beauty and light

have vanished from

garden of delight/

Surrounded by enemies, the Tiger glanced towards a ledge with an unstable arrangement of rocks. Holding that image in her mind, she felt her body become pure Thunder energy. It then travelled over to the rocks with barely a pause in the battle. Reaching out with a paw, she felt her energy pour out of her and into the rocks, enveloping them in a pocket of her power. As the monsters came closer, she pulled at them, causing a large avalanche of rocks, masonry and the occasional skeleton. Once again teleporting away, she observed with some satisfaction the crushed bodies beneath the rubble.

/The dreams are gone

midnight has come

the darkness is our new kingdom/

Closing his eyes, Wolf FELT the life force of the creatures around him, as well as his girlfriend's. The shadows that flitted across his vision were completely black, a sure sign of evil souls. Smiling without humour, he reached out for that darkness and felt it give him strength.

Angel of darkness Angel of darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand He gathered that energy within himself, the raw power of the night flowing within his veins. His wings, normally hidden beneath his clothes emerged and their snowy white feathers tuned black and fell off. They became scaly and reptilian, a result of his Dragon heritage.

/Hunt goes on

deep in the night

time to pray

down on your knees

you can't hide from the

eternal light

until my last

breath I will fight( I will fight...)/

Feeling the familiar taint of evil, Tiger paused her attacks and took off, her own wings shining in the dessert sun. Finding a perch, she mused to herself.  
"Boy, he REALLY doesn't want to lose that bet…"

/Now realise

the stars they die

darkness has

fallen in paradise /  
The power threatened to overload his body, his cells beginning to rupture, the power to much to handle. With a gasp, he released that Darkness, all of his rage, anger and pain. There was plenty to spare.

/but we'll be strong

and we will fight

against the

creatures of the night/

The wave of dark energy tore through the creatures, there souls burning in the assault. Black mist rose from their bodies and the ever-present wind carried it away from the battleground.

/Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

The world is in your hand

But I will fight until the end

Angel of darkness

Angel of darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand/

Slumped down on the ground, Wolf panted a little, feeling his damaged cells regenerate due to the sun's healing rays. The perks of being a Light Guardian. As his girlfriend landed next to him, he held up his armlet to reveal his 'score'. 999.  
With an embarrassed grin, she too held up her armlet. 999.With a groan, Wolf fell down to the sand, too tired to even consider the trials that Tiger would think of for a tie.

Then before them, a single Haruth-Hien appeared. Only one. Pulling up her boyfriend, she wordlessly pointer out the solitary warrior, nervous as all of its companions were now slaughtered dust.

-  
"It's called a Trans-Dimensional-Matter-Shifter. Theoretically it should close any of Optimatus's Wormholes. And send a painful feedback along the link." Zadavia had to admit, even Tech had outdone himself this time. That is, if it worked. It was a squat little thing almost like a small suitcase. Nozzles and hoses wrapped around it and a strange tube on the end had an ominous look to it. It looked vicious. But simple. It only had two options. Close and Feedback. Even Duck could use it without TOO much hassle. But to fully test the device, it needed to close a Wormhole here and now, where it could be contained. And Zadavia was the only one capable of creating another Wormhole similar to her brothers. The whole team had come to watch. Ace as he was the official leader and had to be at any time Zadavia visited in person. Duck to ridicule the genius. Lexi as her music player was broken and needed something to pass the time. Even Slam was interested, even if the only reason was that they had run out of food.  
And then there was Rev…  
He wasn't really sure if it was the device he was interested in, or its creator. His head was filled with possible scenarios of the team finding out about his secret. Duck would probably make jokes. Ace would give him a lecture about those kind of feelings for a team-mate, even though EVERYONE knew that he and Lexi were a couple. Lexi herself would give him a pitiful look. And Tech…

He didn't want to think about it.

At the same time, Tech was glancing at Rev out of the corner of his eye. The slip of his tongue kept coming into his mind. He even began to wonder what the Roadrunner actually meant by that. It was nonsense though. He was complimented by people before, even with his…reputation. But none of them was Rev.  
Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned back to the device. Zadavia held her hands together, as if she was praying. Multicoloured energy swirled around them, a rainbow in her grasp. She then thrust her hands forward, forcing the very fabric of space to open up and bend to her will. The small circle of power expanded and grew, showing an image of space with planets, stars, nebulas… It was a view that rivalled Acmetropolises oceans. Carefully calibrating the T.D.M.S. he pointed the nozzle at the hole.  
"Okay. Here goes nothing…" Pushing the CLOSE button, the device began to light up. Strange energy flowed through the tubes and collected in the nozzle. Then something disastrous happened.  
On the other side of the device, Duck lifted the cushions of the sofa he was sitting on. Only to reveal a piece of week old pizza. Slam of course, noticed.  
"Glsbishaba raiha! Pizza!" Using his legendary "Thunder mode" he zoomed over to Duck.

While knocking over the T.D.M.S. As it landed of the floor with a thud, a small sound that spelled doom for all those in the room rang out.  
The sound of something fragile smashing.  
The device shuddered and the normally pure white energy that was coming out of the nozzle turned jet black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly figuring out what his girlfriend was getting at, Wolf pulled himself up and quickly turned to Tiger.  
"No powers. Agreed?" With a nod, Tiger lined herself up at a buried stone. Wolf did the same.  
"On three okay? One…" A whine filled the air, almost beyond even Wolf's hearing.  
"Two…" Black energy began to circulate around Wolf's feet and crackled.  
"Thre-"

The black energy completely surrounded Wolf. It came as soon as it came, however something was drastically wrong. His screams of pain echoed throughout the ruins.

It was like being turned inside out, compressed to the size smaller than an atom while being stretched bigger than the entire multiverse. The pain was incredible. And yet, while normally by this time he would have blanked out during torture, something kept him awake.

With a final scream, he vanished into the darkness, only his clothes and guns remained.  
"WOLF! WOLF"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The device had finally stopped shaking, and instead it began to smoke. The Loonatics plus Zadavia who had peered their heads round the sofa quickly pulled them back to safety. The portal was now a large sphere, completely black and oily in texture. Then it began to melt away, drip by drip. To reveal a large humanoid creature. White wings. White fur. Completetly naked. "WHAT THE HELL!" Duck was the first to see what had happened to the main living area of the tower. There, eyes darting around the room, was what looked like an extra from "Creatures from the Black Lagoon Part 8". Charging up a Fire-Egg, he threw it at the shape, too late for Tech to yell, "Wait!".

Dodging the egg completely, the figure glanced around the room, looking for an escape route. Only one was available. Turning his back to the Loonatics, he ran towards the vast window, smashing through it and snapping his wings out to their fullest.  
The Loonatics watched open mouthed as the white winged figure rose into the night sky, before vanishing into the clouds. Only Rev had one thing to say.

"Way-to-go-Duck."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf: Finally! A finished Chapter!  
Foamy: Took you long enough…  
Wolf: Shut It! I no longer fear your "Squirrelly Wrath"  
Foamy/Pulls out a spell book and mutters something/  
Wolf: Please review! This means YOU Princess! Or I WILL set SAM loose!  
Foamy/finishes spell with dramatic flourish/ HA!  
Wolf/explodes/ Ow… 


	3. Revelations

WOLF: Tip. NEVER invoke a squirrel's SQUIRRELLY WRATH! It hurts…  
FOAMY: Damn right. Now get up, and drive me… To the Bagel shop. Where I can get the cream cheese, the creamy cheesy, cheesy creamy. Cheesy.  
WOLF: …

The wolf boy winced as he soared through the sky, the tip of his right wing burning. Finding a nearby rooftop to land on, he carefully examined it to be met with a stench of burning feathers.  
"That damn duck actually managed to hit me…He HIT me…" He shrugged and examined the burnt flesh beneath the layer of black ash. The damage wasn't that bad. Certainly nothing a nights rest won't heal over. Sitting down in his regular meditation position, he tried to clear his mind, while using his power of the Light that was at his disposal to contact his people. Tiger was probably screaming at Bridgett by now… As he felt his mind explore this strange new world, he heard the thoughts of all the people who occupied it, their hopes and fears, their worries and concerns. It was a hell of a crowded city, that's for sure. It even threatened to overload his mind. Too many voices, speaking all at once. Toning it down a little, he focused on the task at hand. After two hours, he gave up. For some reason, his message wasn't getting through. Thinking that it was just the effects of being dragged to this world in the first place, he curled up, his wings being used as a cover, while his tail was the pillow, and fell into a restless sleep, still concerned over his Girlfriends bet.

Once he woke up, he tried again. But for some reason, he just couldn't do it. Nothing. And checking his wing, he realised that it wasn't just his communication ability, but his healing power. Sure, even without his powers he healed abnormally fast, but it was starting to be a worry. Deciding that he might as well make the most of it, he observed this world that was his temporary home. Staring at the bright city below him, he searched his memories to see if this place was familiar. Hey, he was 7000 years old. Surely he can be allowed SOME time to remember things.  
"This place… It's so…different." The sky was a pale violet, and the entire horizon was dominated by skyscrapers and buildings. Down in the streets below, He caught sight of the local population.

Anthros. And Humans.

Who'd of thought it? A world where all three of his forms would go unnoticed.

Glancing down at his naked body he thought to himself, 'First, I have to get some new clothes…'

------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm shrilled throughout the Loonatics Tower. Duck who was dozing in the sofa watching a Misty Breeze marathon, jolted up from the cushions.  
"Oh great. Just when we were gonna"  
Ace was in the training room with Lexi when the battle-bots deactivated, a safety feature Tech recently installed when an alarm caused him to be hit by a Disc-Droid. Both Ace and Lexi paused, Lexi putting her fingers in her ears, the result of her extraordinary hearing.  
Slam jerked his head from the refrigerator, a chicken drumstick still in his mouth. With a crunch, he chewed it, bone and all, and rushed to the projector.  
Tech and Rev were both in the lab, examining the remains of the T.D.M.S. Pulling out a shattered crystal, Rev quickly placed the device in a quarantine vassal and Tech put down the tools he was using to construct a new shield matrix for the tower.  
Once everybody had gathered in the main living area, Zadavia in her usual holographic way contacted the Loonatics.  
"Loonatics. There is trouble in Acmetropolis. Somebody has broken into the "Clothes Corral" store at-" suddenly, Lexi interrupted, her eyes BLAZING…  
"The Clothes Corral? How DARE anybody break in there…" As Ace tried to calm an infuriated Lexi, Duck asked the major question.  
"Why us? Let Mall security handle it." Without a word, Zadavia piped in a video feed. It showed the clothes shop in the middle of the night. There was nothing to suggest that anything was amiss, however after a few moments…  
A shadowy figure entered the shot. Lexi averted her eyes as the near naked figure strode into view and she muttered something about knowing why he broke in. The person's wings were tying to hide his naked frame, poorly however. But for some reason, while the rest of the picture was in perfect focus, its face was another story. Tech wandered up to the projector controls, trying to screen out the fuzz, but it was no use.  
"The thief seemed to be able to manipulate the video feed. But that's not the interesting thing. Continue." The video kept playing, and Duck started to grumble about watching somebody shop when…  
"Hey! What's he doing?" The figure had walked over to the till with a bundle of clothes and scanned them through. Peering at the price that came on screen, the figure grumbled and began to write something on a scrap piece of paper. Then he clothed himself, creating holes in the back of a shirt for his wings, and then crept out of view.  
"What was that? An IOU?" Duck chuckled at his joke but faltered when Zadavia said "Yes.". Then a small portal opened up and the piece of paper was thrust through, before closing. After bringing an unknown threat to Acmetropolis, Zadavia had tried to restrict the number of portals she created. On the paper a simple message was scrawled down.

Dear Sir or Madam,  
I apologise for the method in which I had to acquire the clothing displayed here, but it was a necessary evil that all my kind must endure at some point or another. As you can probably see from the security cameras you have undoubtedly kept hidden in the surrounding area, I was in no condition to do any shopping of any kind. Thus, I had no choice but to steal. And as I have no money, I regret to inform you that an IOU for the sum of $120 has been added to your till.  
Thanking you in advance,  
Wild Wolf.

Ace just stared at the note in his hand. Looking at his team in disbelief, he said,  
"I tink we jus' foun' our guy…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolf-boy observed himself in a passing window. While he wouldn't be winning any fashion awards soon (or he might, who knew in this world?), it would have to do. There was no way he was going home without SOMETHING to cover him. Landing once more on a high rooftop, he furled his wings against his back and cracked his knuckles. Thrusting his hand out in front of him, he closed his eyes and walked forward. He always felt better travelling through portals with them closed. He always thought he would lose body parts.  
"Give me teleportation any day…" He muttered to himself. Striding forward with the utmost of confidence, he didn't expect the sharp drop that waited him. Opening his eyes, he saw the ground of this strange world coming up fast and did the only thing he could. He snapped out his wings, snarling, as the damaged flesh was torn open again by the strong winds. The noise attracted the attention of the public below, who screamed as an unidentifiable monster swooped down at them. With a poor landing, the wolf-boy stumbled across the plaza, his right wing now bent at a funny angle. Pulling himself up with the help of a nearby building, he caught the people staring at him.  
"What? Never seen a Guardian lose control of their wings before?" As they ran from him, screaming about monster canines, he gingerly touched the bend in his wing and whimpered as a tremor of pain ran through his body. Continuing more or less to himself, he went on. "Neither have I… What the HELL did they do to me?" No portal, no communications, no healing and now his wings were on the blink. This was not a good day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tech examined the note in his lab, using anything he could think of to try and get some sort of DNA sample from the paper. If they could do that, then maybe he could use his "DTechtor" to sniff him out. Perhaps that was the only way. After the…creature, left the tower, Rev had tried to hone in on it with his power. But for some reason, he was blocked. Not even Mastermind had been able to find a way around that.

Suddenly, the Roadrunner in question burst in. After peering round Tech's shoulder, he rushed over to the Super Computer that dominated one wall. It was hooked up to Acmetropolis's Security systems, Comm. systems, Data points…You name it, Tech could access it. His fingers a blur, Rev seemed to moan as the data he wanted failed to come up. Coming up behind him, Tech tapped him on the shoulder and held out remote control.  
"Was this what you were looking for?" Rev grabbed the device and smirked evilly to himself before wrapping Tech in a hug.  
"Oh-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-Tech-Duck's-been-hogging-the-TV-again-and-I-really-really-wanted-to-watch-something-so-I-asked-him-nicely-but-" Tech had grabbed the Speed-Demon's beak before he could go on and smiled at the energetic runner.  
"No problem. Just make sure Duck doesn't find out. That's a Master TV remote. Can't be countered." As Tech turned back to his analysis, Rev just stayed put. An unusual habit for him. He watched as Tech carefully manipulated the complex equipment, as he struggled in vain to gleam some sort of trace of the mysterious creature they had unwillingly let lose on the city. With a feeling of guilt he wandered over to the coyote. Once more trying to talk slow for his team-mate's benefit, he said "Hey, Tech. I don't suppose you need a hand?" Tech's ears perked up and his eyebrows rose. This was Rev…Forgoing TV to help him? What were the odds? Quickly calculating, he gave up and just settled for 'High.  
"Err…Sure. Here, have a look." Shifting over, he allowed the now more docile runner access to the Dtechtor. AS they both peered at the readouts it was only then that Tech realised the closeness of their bodies. Gulping, he tried to pay attention to the readouts, desperately wishing for something to interrupt. He had been aware of these…feelings, for Rev for some time. It's just that, with his reputation, who knows how the public would react?

For that matter, how would the team react? And did Rev share his problems?

Unbeknown to Tech, Rev was also struggling with himself. Why oh why, did he have to position himself right next to him? Tech's tail was swinging all over the place, occasionally bumping into his leg, sending tremors up his spine. In fact it was the…Tail… that enticed him in the first place. Then his charms, his personality, his selfless devotion to the team…  
It was no wonder that their were fan clubs devoted to the green furred coyote. In fact their was even a club that Rev could join… And some of the members were hardly the usual suspects…

Shifting his hand so it 'Accidentally' brushed his fur, Rev sighed guiltily, and returned to his former position. He didn't notice the shiver of delight that trembled throughout Tech's body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. Perfect.

He was huddled underneath his wings, the rain seeping through. Occasionally the raindrops would pause, merge with some other raindrops and fall on his head in a lump of water.

He HATED rain. It was called "Wet Dog" for a reason.

Why, Why, WHY did he have to be dragged to a world where there were no condemned buildings or homeless people? No bus shelters, no tunnels due to the floating vehicles, and no churches. They were all virtual now.  
It was painful to admit, but yes, he would even have slept in a Christian church. Even with HIM upstairs mocking everything his kind do and are. The streets were clean. There was no uncollected rubbish to insulate himself with, no hotels equipped with balconies, but to look on the bright side, one less IOU to worry about.

Frowning, he rushed over to the only cover available, a canvas shelter over the doorway to a music shop. Shaking his wings softly, trying to limit the damage of such an action, he furled them and felt them become one with his body again. At least SOMETHING still works… He then focused on his Human appearance. The people who brought him here and the security pictures at the shop showed him in his Anthro form. They wouldn't be expecting a shape shifter…  
Or would they?

"Hey! You alright?" Snapping his head round, he saw the owner of the shop peer out into the rain, a look of concern on his face. He was a large Deer anthro an experienced one, if he was any judge, due to the state of his antlers. Running his fingers through his hair to try and dry it a little, he smiled weakly and nodded.  
"Nothing to worry about sir, I'm leaving." He had expected to be shouted at, to be rebuked for using the guy's shop as a hotel; however, he didn't expect what happened next.  
"Come in. We need to dry you off. I think I've got some towels in the back…" he just stared at him. Why would anybody want to help him? He was a mess, soaked, tore clothes, no shoes, and his hair was white. Even in this world, that would be considered strange.  
"Come on." Smiling, he entered the building. Maybe this world had some redeeming factors after all…

Wolf: Hmm… Got to work on that relationship…  
Foamy/mouthful of Bagel/ You make me sick.  
Wolf: I'm Christian also, so no flames for that please. Pyry Cole PLEASE help me…  
Foamy:… /Pulling out the exorcism kit/…

Foamy does not belong to me. He works for and I'm just borrowing him until Germaine gets back from her holiday. 


	4. lament

WOLF

Well, Germaine is back from her holiday. And like usual she crashed on the sofa. /Sighs/  
Well this means that I have to create new muses. So pack, appear!

/A wolf, a dragon and a young woman with fangs appear/

SAM This is just perfect…

TALON /Looking around the room/ Weredragat? Where are you…?

NIGHTSHADE /Leaning on Sam. She then buries her head in his fur/ Have you changed your shampoo?

SAM /Nuzzles Nightshade/

WOLF +++ means a flashback in the Guardians POV. He will get a name next chapter.  
Means a flashback in either Tech or Rev's POV.  
--- Just a break in the chapters.

WARNING I was listening to Somewhere by Within Temptation on repeat when I wrote this. I suggest you listen to it, you too Pyry Cole. Don't be afraid of the angst that will be written. And the graphic violence…  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shop was impressive. Even by his people's standards. As the owner rummaged in the back rooms, looking for a towel in the clutter of musical memorabilia, he occupied himself by exploring. There was an entire wall devoted towards musical instruments. Guitars, Drums, Pianos, all sorts of high quality magic makers. On his world, music was considered sacred. A voice from the soul. Good thing that It was also the case here. He didn't know what he would do without music. Picking up a guitar, he plucked a few strings, before feeling guilty. This was the guys stock. He shouldn't be playing around with it. Despite himself however, he trailed his hand over a Wolf themed guitar. It was so much like his own back home…  
"Got them!" Turning round, he saw the owner hold up some large fluffy towels. They were LARGE. So big, that even Luna could be lost in one. He chuckled weakly then. He missed Luna. He missed Tiger. He missed…His Pack. Nodding his thanks, he took the fluffy weapon of mass destruction and took off his shirt. The jeans stayed. He was too experienced to know that appearances could be deceiving. His own brother was evidence of that. After drying himself down, he stared out the window. The rain was really starting to get heavy. There was no way he could use a rooftop tonight.  
"So, What exactly were you doing out in the streets, looking like that, on a night like this?" The Deer had walked into the small kitchen, pulling out packets and mugs. Still staring the drops merging on the glass, he whispered, more to himself than to his unusual benefactor.  
"I'm…Lost. Alone." Then in a voice that even he couldn't hear. "Scared…" Turning to his savoir, he plastered a smile on his face. All his kind were used to deception.

It was one of the reasons they had survived for so long.

In a dank, damp cave, we huddled around a small fire. Although Vixen and Lion had tried their best, we were all too inexperienced with our powers. It would prove to be our downfall.  
"This stinks." Lion had pulled up from his foetal position to look at us. Boy, were we a sorry bunch. His tail, usually a thing to ridicule, whipped from side to side, displaying his anger, his fear. His pain. I have to admit, I agreed with him.

We were…well, not betrayed. I mean, it was all part of the plan. Save our parents by making people think we didn't tell them. Fake letters, modifying certain items around the home, the works. We wanted them to be safe, just in case something like this happened. Though for some of us, the deception had been a little…a little too real. Vixen's mother had shot at her. Sure, we healed fast and the pain wasn't incapacitating. Yet another thing that had changed with the powers. But it was the face she had when she fired. She was smiling.

"We took down the Black widow gang, saving countless people from the mugging group. We rescued those girls from the fire at the children's hospital! They considered us heroes! What happened.?" Vixen finally looked at us since we escaped into the woods. Since her mother shot her arm. The wound had healed by know, but the memory remained.  
"Are…Are they possessed? Like Andrew?" Poor Vix. She was the most innocent and naïve of all of us. Strange then, she was friends with Tiger. The Thunder Cat in question stood up and walked to the small opening Bear had made to allow the smoke to leave. He was good, I'll give him that. It looked exactly like a rabbit warren. She stared out at the pouring rain, glad Vixen had enough self-control to keep the wet at bay. Her eyes were still teary. She was hit the most out of all of us. Her father had to be the one to give the order to hunt them. As Commander of the Toronto police Dept. He had to.

Nether the less, it still hurt.

"We're different from them. As long as we look like Beasts, we were accepted. As long as we looked like Humans, we were accepted." She then turned to face us, her ears flattened, her whiskers drooping.

"As long as we are both, Human AND Beast…." She slumped against the wall, rubbing at her eyes furiously, denying the existence of her tears. She was determined to be the strong one, always. Without a word, I took her In my arms and nuzzled her, sharing some of my strength. So we had been going steady for a while. At first we were like chalk and cheese. We hated each other's guts. Over time though, that changed. Gripping my paw firmly, she continued.  
"They will never accept us. We aren't mortal. We are Guardians."

Eagle and Bear just exchanged glances. They had been thinking the same since day one. Like fools, we thought we could just become another part of the city's nightlife. We could become a force for good, despite the fear we instilled in peoples souls.

We were wrong.

"I was looking for an old family member. Since my parent's death, I've been looking out for myself." The Deer just stared at the boy in disbelief.  
"But you're just a teenager! Only 15, if I'm any judge." The boy smiled slightly.  
"16 actually." He accepted the mug of warm…well, he wasn't quite sure what it was. But it warmed up a little of his body. But it couldn't warm his soul.  
He walked over to a picture on the wall. It showed a small family. Probably the Deer's. It was the classic picture, Two parents, three children, one a girl the other two boys. They were at a beach somewhere. Sand was stretched out for miles. The mother was playing some sort of game with the two older children. The Deer that was before him was holding the infant in his arms, smiling for the camera. Holding it out, he called to his rescuer.  
"Your family?" He just nodded and looked away. The boy didn't say anything. It was obvious. They were gone. Just like his family.

I just stared at the photograph in my hands. It showed them, my parents and brother by adoption. I had only just joined the family, a little of the orphanage still in me. Be silent. Be behaved. Do this. Do that. A little slave. I was saved though. After being presented with countless opportunities for escape I did it. Without me to take the "Discipline" that was regularly handed out, many infants wouldn't have survived. Thankfully they were shut down, good homes for the others found. But I only knew them for two years. And in those two years, I had been CURSED with these powers. The "Gift" That caused such hatred, such anger, such violence…  
I turned my head from the photo to the two graves before me. Both of my parents. Murdered by her mother.  
I felt my claws extend out of reflex. I WILL find her. And she will pay…

------------------------------------------------

"Daniel. Please don't do this! You can fight it!" It had finally happened. It was only to be expected. Nobody could hold back such Darkness forever. The vampire virus had completely taken over Daniel's body for the past ten years. Now it had affected his mind. He held up the woman struggling in his hand. I could see the veins pounding beneath her skin, bulging through her flesh. My own predatory instincts coming into play. And Daniel could see them too.  
"I'm sick of pig blood Wolfie…" His fangs extended and he scraped them across her flesh, fuelling her terror. Nether the less, I had to try and reason with him.  
"What about Bridget? She's nearly finished the cure. You can go back to being human-" He lashed out, punching a sizeable hole in a nearby wall. The human crowd that had gathered around our little street theatre pulled back, not wanting to be next.  
"And do what? Go back under your shadow? I have the power now Wolfie. And you're scared that I'll take your place as Guardian!" Scared? I never WANTED these powers. They were my blessing…And my curse. Most definitely, My curse. Suddenly, he brought his mouth down over the woman's throat. I tried to use my powers to drag her away, but I trained him too well. To harness the Darkness too well. The wet gurgle that emerged from her mouth was accompanied by a sick sucking sound. I had no choice. Quickly I powered up a Solar Flare and thrust it towards Daniel. But it was too late. He vanished in a mist of black smoke, his taunts still echoing in my mind. Approaching the woman, I felt no life in her. Only the virus. She wouldn't have any self-control…And no cure can help a corpse, a slave of my brother. Pulling out Luciendar, I gave her soul piece.

And I hated myself for it. For I could have prevented it.

After talking about a few things, the Deer went to bed. He offered the sofa bed to the boy who took it gratefully, enjoying the feel of a soft, well softer, mattress beneath his time weary bones. Struggling to get comfortable, he pulled the covers up to his chin, he watched the world go by outside the window. The rain had calmed a little, but it was still too wet to leave the building. Not that he would leave without saying goodbye at least. His kind held a very strict rule on that. All Guardians are expected to repay their debts in various ways, no matter what the transaction. Stealing the clothes was one of the exceptions to the rule, as long as he expected to repay them later. As he lay there he considered the Deer. Were all people in this world so kind? In all the years he had travelled the Multiverse, he had never came across such a considerate person who wasn't another Guardian.

Wait. That wasn't true. The children. They never cared what he and his kind were. Never…

"C'mon Uncle Wolf! You're so SLOW!" My niece Luna, the Moonlit Dragon, scrambled up the rock face. We were only a matter of feet from the summit. It was our regular thing. Whether it was climbing mountains, or potholing, or even flying, it was our regular Uncle-Niece bonding time. A special time.  
Ha…I can still remember when I first saw her. An egg to be sure, but He could feel the soul within. And it was special. Even by Guardian standards.  
"Uncle! We're nearly there!" I panted and grinned. She was just one ball of energy. And an unusual one at that. The spark of life within her was unlike anything even the Goddess Shauni herself had seen. As she crawled over the rock-face, wings held tightly to her back, tail helping to propel her along the mountain, I considered what would happen if I lost her. My soul-sister, Tetrinna wouldn't just tear me to shreds, Amurudo wouldn't just banish me to the Thunder Mine. I would have broken my own heart. I was helpless to defend my family once. Never again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tech, I love you." Rev spoke out loud to an empty room, trying to gather enough Guts to tell his crush how he felt. In his mind, he thought,  
'What if the feelings aren't returned? MAJOR burnout…Not to mention what it would do to our friendship…' He crossed over to his bed, where a large stuffed Coyote doll was hidden among the pillows. Even if Duck promised not to enter other team-mates rooms without permission, he was still careful. There was no way he wanted anybody else to know about his crush, before his actual crush. Crashing onto the bed, he thought back to when he first realised he had…feelings for the genius…

We were once again in battle. Massive had broken out of jail, once again, to rob some artwork or something. The only thing I needed to know, was that it was our job to stop him. Duck quaked out of the road of a flying piece of metal that Tech stooped in its tracks. Using his powers, he flipped the sharp point and threw it back at the gravity manipulator.

Too bad he caught it with his own powers.

It descended into a game of catch. Myself and the other Loonatics had stopped all our attacks to watch. It was like that ancient game. Now what was it called… Something to do with a smell…

STINK! Yeah, that's it, Stink!

Anyway, Tech had really pushed back Massive. Unlike my green-furred Coyote, he didn't have healing powers. He smirked as the giant dropped the pillar, too exhausted to continue. Tech pulled out his patented Vilian-Nabber 2000 when-

Wait. MY coyote? Where did that come from?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were in the lab, as usual working on some sort of device that would benefit the team. Currently, it was machine that would apply sunscreen during the hot summer. So it wasn't a weapon. Who cares? Tech always seemed a little upset when the devices that he made with his very own paws caused pain. Possibly even death if it wasn't aimed right. And I knew that he dreamed a lot about that same fact. He occasionally sleeps in the lab, too concerned with whatever invention dominated his mind. As I watched him bend over to check the fittings, I wished that he would pay that amount of attention to ME, instead of a lifeless piece of metal…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the lab again. This time Tech was busy patching me up after the whole Rip thing. I know the others thought I got away without a scratch, but Tech was a coyote. His kind were evolved to track down wounded creatures. To be honest, It was slightly unnerving, to know that he still had the predatory instinct, but at the same time it was comforting to know that he was using it to help the team.  
His paws ran over my ribs. So I had cracked one or two…It was no big deal. But all the while I was aware of the gentleness, the, the care in his movements.

Maybe I should get hurt more often.

Tech was currently in the lab, checking up on the crystal fragments from the T.D.M.S. The event that had taken place should not have been possible…The energy matrix within its structure was too similar to humble, everyday light energy. It should not have had such an affect on Zadavia's portal…  
Sighing I replaced the shattered fragments and wandered over towards the bed in the corner. My own room was too far to walk. I needed sleep if I was to ever figure this thing out. AS I lay on the mattress I tried to sleep, but for some reason my mind kept being dragged towards someone. Rev. Why did he, of all the team, have these feelings? I mean, their two families weren't exactly the best of friends… The "Coyote issue". He'd come across it plenty of times. In fact after he had joined the Loonatics, Zadavia had conducted a background check on all of us. How even Tech didn't know, but she managed to get some surprising results.

He was kicked out, not for the explosion as he had recently thought, but for his species.

"But…but that's-" I was shell shocked. I mean, I knew these things happened, but it was the University! Surely the professors had to have signed some sort of moral code?  
"Its despicable…" Turning round I saw the rest of the team. Why did they have to be there, now of all times? I didn't want them to know. I didn't want their pity. However, it was kinda surprising how even Duck had supported me. We were never exactly the best of friends. Lexi came around and put a supporting paw on my shoulder. This was unbelievable. Just because I looked different, just because I had teeth for meat rather than carrots?

I'm ashamed to admit it, but I stormed off right about then. I NEEDED to be alone. It was a fault of my kind. The instinct is there and sometimes, in cases of extreme anger or pain, it came out. Right now was one of those times.

I left for the lab, a room designed for me to be an outlet, to HURT something. To bad Rev had to be there too. Damn his speed.

"Rev…You know how dangerous I am right about now." I tried to warn him. I couldn't bear it if I hurt a team-mate, even when I have such little control over myself. Nether the less, he just stood there. Slowly, he came up to me and hugged me. All of a sudden, I broke down. It was too much. Too much pain, too many people judging me over my birth.

After about an hour I calmed down. I knew that he probably wanted to be somewhere else, but he stuck by me. He helped me keep the beast at bay.

I think it was about then I started to really notice him. And the feelings he stirred within me.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As he tried in vain to sleep, he stared at the various instruments. The pain of being separated still burned in his soul, and he needed an outlet. Good thing then, he was in a music shop. Bursting out of the bed, he grabbed several instruments with his powers that remained. As the instruments began to play themselves softly, he began to sing to himself softly.

/Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign Instead there is only silence Can't you hear my screams?  
Never stop hoping Need to know where you are But one thing is for sure You're always in my heart/

Pack is the most important thing for any canine. Without it, they were lost, helpless. Pack was the only thing that would ever truly accept him for what he is. The only ones who would ever trust him.  
/I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day I just need to know whatever has happened The truth will free my soul/

He couldn't just give up though. He needed to find out where he was, what happened with his powers. He would not be weak again.  
/Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home I want to embrace you and never let you go Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul.  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know Where you are/

The darkness within him, an effect of sacrificing himself for the greater good, further excluded him from the world. Immortality and eternal youth made sure that even if he kept his powers a secret, he would be hurt by the eventual deaths of his friends. His family.  
/I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day I just need to know whatever has happened The truth will free my soul/

It is a Guardians fate, to be forever alone. They may protect the vast multitudes of worlds and life forms, but they would never become a part of them.  
/Wherever you are, I won't stop searching Whatever it takes, I need to know/

His girlfriend…She was the only one who really understood how he felt. She may never be excluded, because felines were accepted more easily than canines, but she knew how tortured he was. The Darkness is not a burden bared lightly. /I'll find you somewhere I'll keep on trying until my dying day I just need to know whatever has happened The truth will free my soul/

Maybe one day, his kind will be allowed to walk in the streets in their true forms, never to be afraid of rejection again. Who knows, maybe even he would be accepted. He would just have to continue on, fighting the Darkness as they have always done. To protect people who would always turn on them.

------------------------------------------------------------

WOLF

Well? Is that enough background? Now I have to figure out how to get the two to meet… 


	5. Ghost

WOLF

Okay, finally got the time to continue. This chapter will feature on how the Guardian will interact with the city. It's a Long one! Also, if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to review and tell me.

/Hint hint/

SAM I've been told to tell you to beware for actual swearing. It's already an M rating anyway┘ TALON That's not the point. What if there's a kiddie reading this?  
NIGHTSHADE Then┘They shouldn't. /Flashes fangs/

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey David. Mind giving me a hand?" The middle-aged human struggled to reach a bundle of new Cds on the topmost shelf. He was currently on the very top rung of a ladder, which was unfortunately bolted to the opposite wall and was threatening to topple. His fingers were just stroking the box and no more, when his feet decided to turn traitor and slipped from their precarious hold.  
"Fuck!" He was about to slam into the ground face first when he slowed, finally stopping an inch from the ceramic tiles. Looking towards the door leading into the stores, he saw the new worker leaning against the frame, holding out a hand lazily. With a twirl, he caused the floating human to turn face up and plonked him unceremonially onto the floor. With a smirk, he gestured towards the box and it floated down gently, caught by the previously falling human.  
"Who the hell put them all the way up there?" David's grin turned sheepish and he bit his lower lip. Alec sighed. Trust the super human to think that everyone had powers.

Immediately David's face fell.  
"Hey! Its not my fault┘" Damn it, he forgot. Psychic powers do more than just lift boxes. They could read minds too.  
"And don't you forget it"  
"Can you please stop poking in my head?  
"Don't worry Alec. Its not as if there's that much for him to read anyway┘" The other worker, a teenage female human walked in, buried beneath a bunch of orders for the new cd from Alexis, the newest sensation to sweep Acmetropolis. Her name was Cally, and she was the one who regularly kept Alec and David from killing each other. With a smirk, David took the bundle from her arms, threw them up into the air and sorted them alphabetically mentally while he worked on repairing a broken till. Multitasking. Got to love it.

Cally sat down next to him, staring at the normality of him. Looking at him, you wouldn't think that he had the capability to do all the things he had told them. Even now, with papers flying overhead guided by some occult force, she couldn't, wouldn't believe it. It was hard to believe that they had only met a week ago, that she had witnessed what no Mortal had ever seen on this world.  
"And that is why we Guardians live in peace among Mortals. They simply don't believe." Without turning, he spoke to her or maybe just the world in general.  
"Why though? Why do you keep yourselves hidden?" Sighing, he put down the tool he was using and turned to face her, plucking out the contacts he wore. To reveal his large, amber, wolven eyes. It was all he needed to do to remind her. They were piercing, searching, as if he could see into her very soul and, thinking back to how they met, he probably could.

FLASHBACK

It was the end of a busy shift. Alistair, the owner of the shop had brought in a new guy. He was a little on the petite side, thin and he didn't seem to have that much muscle on him. Nether-the-less he shocked everyone by how hard he worked, hauling boxes from the back of the shop to the displays in front, and dealing with customers as if he had been doing so his entire life. The large Deer Anthro said that he had given him shelter from last nights storm, and he wouldn't leave without repaying the debt. Something about how he was an orphan and had lost his entire family probably swayed it too.

He kept on, like a machine, stock taking; shifting stores around, answering people's questions┘he even repaired the large Karaoke machine in the corner, after it had been gathering dust for a good ten years. He got up on stage and belted out a song about finding somebody or something like that once he had finished, encouraging the remaining consumers to sing along. It was at that point he really seemed to come alive, the people's voices, their raw emotions giving him strength. It was┘impressive to say the least.

By the end of the day, he was obviously exhausted. He worked harder than the three of us put together, yet he refused any sort of pay, stating that we had given him hope and that was enough. He was smiling at us, as if we had passed some sort of major test, without us knowing it. Of course, Alistair wouldn't hear that. He would feel awful if he wouldn't accept a small token of our appreciation. It was a LARGE sum of money. Apparently, the crafty old buck had kept a small fortune hidden in some bank account. He was going to give it to him, to allow him a place to stay at the very least.

Then they came. The Pack, a bunch of vicious, canine killers, without remorse, pity or shred of decency in their bodies. David was in the back at the time, changing clothes after his shift, oblivious to the drama unfolding in the main room. Thankfully it was about closing time, so nobody was in the shop. Neither was Alec, as he was on a delivering mission for Alistair.

They would have been gunned down if they were there at that moment.

They held up Alistair by the throat, claws scraping over his skin. Years of evolution had caused an instinctual response. He froze, quivering. His voice was trembling, eyes closed. It was the Pack who'd killed his family, their super-powered Alpha Paine, murdering them in front of him. He never got over it. Maybe the new kid would be good for him┘If he wasn't killed first.  
"Please┘Just, just take what you want and leave┘" The snivelling beta, Arsnic, pushed the barrel of a gun into his face, causing his antlers to become stuck in a nearby display rack.  
"What we want┘Is all the money in this dump┘" He snatched the bundle of notes in his fist and pulled him away from the wall. Unfortunately his antlers were still stuck, so he had to pull┘And shattered them. His screams were unbelievably loud, piercing into our skulls. They just laughed as they pushed him into us, head bleeding badly. The crimson liquid pooled over us, coating our skin in a vile, glistening lake of carnage. The smell┘It was terrifying. It smelt of death and pain, of suffering. I knew that this was it. The wound was too deep for Alistair to survive, even if we could get to a doctor. And I knew, without a doubt, that I would be next.

"Get┘Away┘From them." Snapping my head round to face the voice, I was met with David. His face was enraged, eyes slits, fists clenched. I even saw a small trickle of blood seep through his fingers. Arsenic pointed his gun at him, a smile of sadistic pleasure on his face.  
"Aw┘You want us to stop? Fine. Make us." As he laughed he pulled on the trigger and a lead slug wedged itself into David's shoulder. He made no noise. No gasp of pain or anything. Like he was used to it. It was his turn to smile, his normally friendly face twisted in a mixture of hatred and immense pleasure.

He was enjoying it┘

"Was that it? Really, I had expected more." He held up his hand and drove his fingers into the wound. Again, no sound. Like pain was non-existant. After rummaging around in there for a few seconds, he violently pulled out the bullet, spraying his blood over the wall, and holding up the slick slug with an air of triumph. Now Arsenic was scared. He had never heard of somebody standing up for themselves faced with the Pack┘

Both of the canines pulled up their reserve weapons. A pair of high calibre, high velocity, highly deadly semi-automatic machine guns. Where they got them, I don't think anybody, even the authorities, will find out. They started to spray the entire shop with them, holes gouged out of the plaster. I had closed my eyes, expecting me to feel the red-hot metal pierce me, tear me up then rip out of me, leaving me to die in agony. But they never.

The bullets had stopped in midair, hanging motionless before a smiling David. The two Pack members stared at the vision before them. Then Arsenic began to laugh.  
"A damn Freak! A Meteor victim! Oh don▓t worry kid. We know how to deal with your kind. We aren't afraid of you!" David just laughed harder and harder as Arsenic described the varied methods the Pack used on Enhanced citizens. In the end he just lost it.  
"What are you laughing at!?"

The belly laugh slowly died down to a chuckle, then a snigger, then silence. Which to be honest, scared me more than the Pack's threats. Then, in a calm and emotionless voice, David said,

"You have no idea, NO IDEA, what you are dealing with┘" He motioned towards the karaoke machine in the corner which sprang to life and started to play a song. It chilled Me to my very marrow as the demonic music began to boom out of the speakers.

/"They called me the Leather Apron

They called me the smiling Jack

They prayed to the heavens above

That I would never ever come back"/

The two gang members were suddenly hoisted up against the wall, guns ripped out of their paws. Their throats began to be crushed, as David slowly clenched his fist in front of them. They clawed at their necks, desperately trying to loosen the mental noose that had descended over them.

/Can you hear how the children weep?

Chills of fear like a saw-blade cutting deep/

David walked up to them slowly, the neck grip tightening with each step. When he was in front of them he stared them in the eyes and said,  
"You┘You're the reason all my kind are hated."

/Once again there is pain

I bring flames - I bring cold

I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home

On this unholy night I will make you my own

Blood Red Sandman

Coming home again I'm coming home again/

He started to flex his body, stretching as fur began to pour over his skin. A tail erupted from his trousers and flicked form side to side, violently. His hands took on a more paw-like appearance and claws extended from the tips of his fingers. Finally wings exploded from his shoulder blades while he snarled. Something hurt there┘

/Red drops stain satin so white -  
"The way I sign my name"

The neighbourhood's pretty dead at night -  
"And I'm the one to blame"/

Arsenic and his crony just stared at the horrific transformation before them. It was horrible, to think that the person that we had trusted was some sort of┘demon.

/Can you hear how the children weep?

Chills of fear like a saw-blade cutting deep/

He looked over to me, his amber eyes hurt. Did he just hear me? Did I say that out loud?

/Once again there is pain

I bring flames - I bring cold

I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home

On this unholy night I will make you my own

Blood Red Sandman

Coming home again/

He turned back towards the punks and snarled into their faces. Arsenic's friend had fainted in terror, and Arsenic himself was probably close to follow. I wouldn't blame him. If I were on the receiving end of that grin, I wouldn't be feeling so sure of myself either┘

/Scream all you want you won't wake up when you scream

"No-one leaves...The Monsterican Dream"/

David pulled his face down to meet his, fangs gleaming in the poor light. With a clawed paw, he ran his fingers over his chest, digging in enough to cause pain, but no blood.

/Can you hear how the children weep?

Chills of fear like a saw-blade cutting deep/

He then leaned in and muttered something into his ear which caused Arsenic to widen his eyes in fear┘What could he have said that was worse than what he was going through now?

/Once again there is pain

I bring flames - I bring cold

I'm the Blood Red Sandman coming home

On this unholy night I will make you my own

Blood Red Sandman Coming home again/

Suddenly they dropped to the floor, the jolt knocking the other one awake. They tried to crawl out of the door, but David┘or the thing that once was David, grabbed them and dragged them into the middle of the room. As the music ended, he pulled them on to their feet and held out a single paw, palm first and waved it before them. Immediately, they seemed to fall into a trance.

"You will forget everything that happened tonight. You will go home to re-think your lives. You will confess any crimes you committed that have not been solved by the police, to the police. Now go." Still in their dazed state, they wandered out of the shop, bumping into things occasionally. As It came over, I got a good look at it. Grey was the predominant colour, with white coating the chest and throat. It was splattered with crimson blood, though whether it belonged to him or not was a mystery. His wings were also a pearly white, though one was at a funny angle. It was obviously broken.

He crouched next to the still bleeding Alistair, examining the wound. Immediately, I pulled him away.  
"Get away from him, you Monster┘" He jerked back as if stung. His eyes, only a few moments ago blazing with anger, now held sadness and pain. He held out his palm again and I felt myself being pushed by some unnatural force. He was holding me back. I was helpless as I watched him lean over the wound and licked it, cleaning it. He made a face of disgust before holding his paw over the shattered remains. He muttered to himself before punching the floor in anger.  
"Pauk┘I can't do it┘" He then looked up to the ceiling and sighed.  
"Well, when you gotta, you gotta┘"

END FLASHBACK (I know, long flashback┘)

"Nice little trip down memory lane?" Cally jerked out of her flashback to find David staring at her, a little of concern mingling with humour in his eyes. With a nervous smile in her face, she nodded weakly.  
"I just┘I just wonder how Alistair is doing┘" Placing a hand on her shoulder, David calmed her slightly across his mental link. He then whispered into her ears softly, trying to reassure her.  
"He'll be fine. I gave him all the life-force I could spare. The doctors will pull him through." She nodded to herself, sniffed, then stood up, smacking off the dust that had attached to the trouser leg while talking to David.  
"C'mon, Get yourself changed and head home. I'll lock up." He helped her to the changing room, before waving a hand over the shop. The discs, flyers, cassettes and all sort of musical devices flew to their shelves and slotted themselves in place. Power sockets switched themselves off and within moments the shop was silent and ready to close. Alec wandered out of the bathroom, a bag containing his uniform hung over his shoulder. With a nod, he left, leaving David to wait on Cally alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Well, that was long. On to the Loonatics Tower!)

Tech stared out the window of his lab, overlooking the city. In his hands were the remains of his T.D.M.S. the failed experiment that had brought this┘thing to Acmetropolis. There was another report on the news tonight about the "Mysterious figure" hunting down criminals in the city. It had been five weeks, and none of Tech's inventions did any good. Neither did Rev's GPS power. And more and more people were asking the Loonatics what they were doing about it. Even the level of crime in the city had fallen in response to this┘Ghost Wolf.

"The Ghost Wolf has been sighted in many areas of the city, throwing many speculations as to his resting place out of the window. All I can say is that, If this Ghost is reducing crime, why should we stop it? Over to you Frank." The news caster's face was a painted grin like a clown due to the make up. But she had a point. Why should they try to find him? He obviously didn't want to be found and he was doing good work┘

"Yo, Tech. Zadavia's on the line." Ace stuck his head round the door of the lab, his ears flopping over one eye. The team didn't get much rest from their last mission only an hour or two ago. What could possibly be the matter now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Massive. The damn gravity giant. Rev sighed into his beak. He really wanted a rest. He may be fast, but he still needed to recharge himself occasionally. The rest of the team weren't doing half as well. Boomer, the sound wave generating villain they had recently fought, had got more than a few blows into the rest of the team. It was only his speed that let them defeat him, by negating his sound waves with his own sonic boom. It was the hardest thing to do, as no one was meant to go at that speed without protection. Thankfully his powers compensated.  
"So. Where is he this time?" Duck was holding a bag of ice on his forehead, letting the coldness seep into his split brow. A flying piece of metal that Tech was unable to catch in time had struck him. It was by pure luck that Tech's powers slowed it down slightly so it wouldn't kill him. Nether-the-less, he was out of action for the time being. Boss-lady's orders.  
"He's at a bank. Again. You know, he really doesn't have that much in variety." Lexi was at a console, tracking down the Dense thief. Ace stared at the team. They were all tired, beaten, bruised. They had to rest. Unfortunately, rest was one thing that Heroes have to give up on.  
"Alright Loonatics, Lets jet."

------------------(Input loonatics symbol if you wish)--------------------

"Damn you! STAY DOWN!" Massive was standing back up after a blow from David sent him reeling. However, in the process, he had probably broken his wrist.  
Great...another wound to worry about... Gesturing with his good paw, a car levitated and threw itself towards the human black hole. He just crushed it into a small cube and laughed.  
"Is that it? Maybe you should stick with gutter trash..."He laughed harder as Ghost extended his claws.  
"What, you're gonna claw me to death? Oh I'm real scared..." He stopped laughing when the claws kept on going, until they were a foot long. Ghost cracked his neck and shifted into a fighting stance. On his world, it would be recognised immediately. The Wolf Stance. His legs were bent at the knees, allowing for maximum stability while giving him the opportunity to run. His Right hand was down at knee level while the left was up at his face. His tail was clinging to his back, ready to be called into action.  
"Well. Now what?" They were in a stand off. Massive had a large lamp post ready to swing, Ghost had speed, agility and powers that could rival Massive's. Not a good combination.  
Then they appeared. The Lunatics, or whatever they were called. They swooped down around Massive and cornered him against a wall. They barely acnolaged him, just kept staring at the Enhanced person before them.

They looked like hell.

With a growl, wondering why he bothered, he flung them out of the road as he attacked. Claws slashed in the air, fists flew into faces and vicious kicks landed in...tender areas. Massive was finally down. NOBODY could get up after that...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was. Ghost Wolf. Just standing before us. His face was twisted into one of incredible hate and pain. What could we have done to him to hate us so? Do I really want to know?

"Leave me alone. If you follow, I will defend myself." Well he was giving us fair warning. I guess he didn't hate us that much┘ "I will personally tear into your guts if you try to follow"Okay, maybe not.

Then he just launched himself at a wall, using his claws to climb up the smooth exterior. And in a flash of light, he vanished from sight, and from my powers affects.

(Obviously Rev┘)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran across the rooftops, feeling the rush of adrenalyn as he did so. This was relief. He was as free as he could be up here. Suddenly, he just burst out into song, the passion behind the words allowing him to heal his wrist.

/Stray! Stray!

In the cold breeze, That I walk along,  
The memories, of Generations burn within me.  
Been forever, Since I cried the pain and sorrow,  
I live and die, Proud of my people gaining.

I'm here standing on the edge,  
Staring up at where the moon should be./

The moon was indeed nowhere to be found. Perhaps that meteor was responsible. A pity. He liked to just sit and stare at the moon some times, Its light reflecting his own soul. A light, caught in the black night.

/Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose.  
Ever Stray!  
So I'm gonna live my live as I choose.  
Until I fall,

Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!/

He was the stray...Never staying in one place, always moving from world to world, protecting the Mortals.

/In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears Or opened up to anyone including myself I would like to find a way to open to you Been awhile, don't now if I remember how to.

I'm here waiting on the edge,  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
Its always been so hard to do.../

The rooftops were a blur beneath him, the gaps easily vaulted over, the people below staring in wonder as the singing flash of white dashed past.

/Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose.  
Ever Stray!  
So I'm gonna live my live as I choose.  
Until I fall,

Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!/

The wings on his back flicked in anticipation. They could feel the speed and were itching to soar into the night sky, to once again be free from life as a mortal. He hated himself for it, but flying beat being human any day.

/Is there a place left for me Somewhere I belong Or will I always live this way.  
Always... Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose.  
Ever Stray!  
So I'm gonna live my live as I choose.  
Until I fall,

Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!  
Stray! Stray!

Stray.../

He finally reached his modest home. A small cottage in a park. A park filled with life and prey. His kinda place. By the time he had finished his song, his wings had died down. He had successfully resisted the urge to break them out. His right one was still healing, taking its sweet time about it. He changed back to his human form, wincing as the wing buckled slightly. He then collapsed of the couch and sighed as a new news report on him came on.

"┘and the Loonatics, protectors of this fine city were helpless before Massive. That said, they're constant battles with Enhanced villains must be taking their toll on them. Thankfully, our new defender, known simply as the Ghost Wolf, was able to deal with the thief with relative ease. Is this a new member of the Loonatics team? Or a vigilante roaming the streets, protecting the decent people of the world? One things for sure, I'm glad he's on our side! Over to you Frank."

Chuckling to himself, he thought back to a very familiar report in his hometown. Only a day before they were calling them monsters...

--------------------------------------------

"Where could he have gone? He can't have just disappeared..." Tech was once again at a console trying in vain to track the ⌠Ghost Wolf■.  
"Well-he-was-able-to-trun-invisible-which-is-a-really-cool-power-don't-you-think?-better-than-what-I've-Got-I-mean-If-They-were-any-good-I-would-be-able-find-him-for-you-and-have-I-told-you-you-look-cute-like-that-and-that-maybe-If-we-relalined-the-spectral-array-we-could-find-him-and-" Tech was forced to use a new invention on Rev, which was in resemblance to a spider. The team had begged him to create it to shut Rev up. It leaped from his paw towards his beak and wrapped around it, silencing him. It hurt Tech to be so cruel to his secret crush, but it had to be done.  
"Please Tech, Your speaking way faster than normal. I can't understand a word you're saying." unknown to him, that was Rev's plan.

Rev was tortured. He wanted nothing more to be able to tell Tech how he felt about him, but even in this day and age, those kind of feelings weren't accepted by everybody. And he didn't think Tech was like that anyway. The only way he could relieve himself was to tell it to his face, but at a speed that he couldn't hear. Maybe one day he could pluck up the courage to tell him┘But for now, he was contained in a web of fear that nobody knew existed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

WOLF

Okay. I know you wanted more fluff, but bear with me. Ghost will meet the Loonatics again and secrets will be revealed next chapter, so be patiant. If anyone has any ideas, please don't hesitate to review and tell me.

Songs:  
Blood red sandman by Lordi Stray by Steve Conte 


	6. Through the fire and the flames

WOLF

The origins of the Guardians MAY be described in a later chapter if I get enough reviews. If I don't, but you want to hear it, PM me and I'll message you the chapter.

Also secrets will be revealed! Yes, Tech and Rev find out! Ghost will find out how he was dragged here too! Next Chapter...read on!

TALON /HE'S STILL holding that tissue. The one from "The Hardest Thing/  
Hey! I though you were doing "Dragon Armour"? What gives?

NIGHTSHADE He's the writer. It's him who decides.

SAM Still...A little romance never hurts anyone...

WOLF FINE! I'll do the damn fic...Muses. Who needs them...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David staggered into the room, his eyes closed, random objects levitating or being knocked over. Waddling over to the table, he collapsed and met the gazes of two worried humans and an equally worried, but now fully healed, Deer.

"David..." Waving a hand nonchalantly, David picked up the objects and returned them to their rightful places. Picking up a slice of buttered toast (Urgh...Who'd eat toast?) he chomped down while talking to them.  
-What? Don't tell me ANOTHER Enhanced guy is causing trouble...-The three Mortals grimaced as they "Heard" the voice in their heads. It was slightly disturbing to have him "talking" with his powers. Telekinesis they could handle. Telepathy was just a little weird.  
"You▓ve been overdoing it a little...You may be immortal"  
"FORMALLY immortal" Ignoring him, Cally continued.  
"You still need to rest. Five battles in two days? And you don't heal as fast as you once did." It was true. The longer he stayed here, the more his natural powers waned. Pretty soon, they could vanish altogether. But the strange thing was, the more his Guardian powers fell, the more his mental powers grew. It was getting so bad that random things were floating or blowing up or changing shape. Once, the bath water that Cally was using after an unmentionable slushy incident floated around the shop carrying her with it. Then it changed into some weird symbol that David had recognised. Unfortunately, even though he fully revealed his powers and "secret identity" to them, he wouldn't explain any more about his home-life other than the bare minimum. As if he was afraid.

But what could he be afraid of? It wasn't as if he was some sort of monster...Right?

Cally shook her head. Of course he wasn't. Even though she was a little, well all right, a LOT scared of him when she first saw his true form, she was actually getting to like him. He had a taste in music for one thing, unlike the tuneless Alec. It was a wonder that he got a job in a music shop. Turning on the TV in the corner, David kept an ear out for reports of villains while listening to the shop's interior AND maintaining a conversation with his friends. Nothing particularly noteworthy. A burst water main over in the south, two customers over by the karaoke machine, and Alistair suggesting that he gave up on the superhero front a little.  
"I can't. It's my job"  
"You won't do anybody much good if you collapse on the ground. What if you revert?" It was found that if David didn't rest occasionally, he wouldn't be able to keep his human appearance. It almost happened in the middle of the shop, during the peak hour at lunchtime. He wandered in, after the "Ghost Wolf" took care of a bunch of robbers in a high-speed chase across the M264. His wings weren't completely up to the job and he fell a few times. Fell was an understatement. He was dragged across the tarmac once or twice.  
"I can handle it. I'll just make people forget. The way my powers have been lately, I could probably do the entire planet!" Watching him rub the various wounds over his arms and chest, Cally just thought, God, I hope so.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark almost seemed tangible, like you could reach out, grab a handful of the air and SQUEEZE the night out of it. On a throne-like chair, a shadow of a young woman was seen. She had one leg draped over the armrest while her cheek rested against her clenched fist. Her eyes were BLAZING, as if an internal flame illuminated them from within. Gathered in the open space, all of the new Enhanced creatures stood, waiting for the woman to speak.  
"Well?" Her voice was like the fury of a volcano, the heat of the room dramatically increasing as she spoke. One unlucky villain was pushed forward to face her. Coughing a little through his nerves, he approached and kneeled at her feet. He was one of the ones that learned fast. The last person who refused to kneel...Well lets say he won't be a problem anymore. The stink of fried flesh hung around for DAYS┘ "Mistress...I▓m afraid that there's been a little...Trouble-" Suddenly she slammed her fist down on the wooden chair and a small trail of flame emerged from her fingers.  
"What do you mean? Trouble? I gave you your powers to AVOID any trouble." The criminal, a sound generating young man by the name of "Boomer", nervously started to wring his hands.  
"It▓s those Loonatics. They can beat any one of us as a team. Then there's that new guy..." The woman stopped drumming her fingers and perked up.  
"What new guy?" Boomer didn't want to do this, he had seen what she had done to the last one to displease her, but he would suffer worse if he didn't.  
"He calls himself...Ghost Wolf, Mistress." He then clenched his eyes shut, expecting the flames to consume his body. Instead, a strange and disturbing sound was heard.

She was laughing.

"Oh...Ghost. Well now, isn't THIS a surprise. It▓s been a long time." Her smile fell and her body burst to flames. Those too close to her when she ignited backed away, fearful of her anger. "Let's see if you'll remember me Wolfie. See if you remember the one you tried to KILL"  
She turned to her army. The Darkness within her was more than enough to transform these people into tools for her to use.  
"Go. Into the streets. Find them. And kill them." Boomer raised his face and looked to his leader.  
"And...of Ghost Wolf?"

She grinned. The pale light seemed to vanish as she raised herself from the chair, her body becoming a black hole for light. Behind her, a pool of inky blackness opened up and she stepped back, vanishing into thin air.  
"Leave him. For me"  
-  
Tech sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking back to yesterday when Rev said something unusual. Something...Queer. It was almost as if he knew. That he knew and he was ridiculing him. Teasing him. Degrading him.

Shaking his head to get rid of such thoughts, he finally got up. It was still early in the morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon. His brown fur was a mess. Bed-Bod his family called it. Humans just had to worry about the top of their heads. It wasn't fair... Dragging his claws over it to smooth it slightly, he clamoured to the bathroom. A cold shock to the system was EXACTLY what he needed to wake him up.  
After changing, he held his hand up to his face and focused. Slowly, the brown of his fur was replaced by the vibrant, energetic, almost glowing green that was his trademark. Aside from being the most intelligent creature on the planet. He walked out to the meeting room where Lexi and Slam were already helping themselves to breakfast. Slam was always the first to any meal. It was Lexi who was the surprise guest. It was 5:30 in the morning after all. She was still in her tan coloured form, in her pyjamas. They were pink. They had penguins on them. They were dancing.  
Lexi caught him staring in disbelief. Grinning sheepishly, she held out a loaded plate to him.  
"Thought you'd be hungry after that last battle. Honestly, the villains are practically coming out of the woodwork..." the plate held one thing. Meat. Bacon, sausage, black pudding, Lorne, eggs. And a slice of toast. It was buttered. Carefully nudging the burnt bread to the side, he sat down and began to dig in. Calmly. He was in the presence of a Prey animal after all.  
"You are correct though. We have been kinda run down lately. Where have all these guys been getting their powers? It's been almost three years since the meteor after all." As he was considering different scenarios in which people could be granted abilities such as themselves, he never noticed the doors opening. To reveal a bright blue avian anthro.  
"Oh-Hey-Tech-never-noticed-you-there!" He zipped over to him and picked up the discarded toast, downing it in a few bites. He knew Tech hated toast. And sometimes Tech took a bite out of it. It was like...Indirect kissing. (Sorry, I stole that from Tenchi Muyo, lol) Averting his gaze, Tech muttered a polite hello. He was hoping to be able to disappear into the lab before the roadrunner woke up, hoping to keep his crush a secret. He held out the plate in a teasing manner, offering him the meaty goods. Chuckling at his scandalous face, he resumed eating, in case Slam though he was being serious.

"Well-do-you-have-any-idea-on-where-all-these-guys-are-comin-from-cos-I-think-we-all-need-a-rest-or-maybe-we-could-let-that-Ghost-Guy-help-out-I-mean-he-sure-handled-those-robbers-and-he-can-fly-Well-so-can-I-but-he-looks-so-cool-when-he-does-it-and-do-you-think-so-too?-I-mean-he-is-one-of-your-kind-almost-and-you'd-be-much-better-of-with-someone-your-own-kind-not-from-another-species-like-me-or-Lexi-huh?-what▓d-you-think?"

Blinking, Tech tried to absorb the info that had been dumped into his lap, before sifting through the words to make an actual sentence. There he went again, hinting towards his sexuality, as if he knew and was trying to push him away.

Naw...He couldn't know. Could he?

"Rev...What if I told you-"

Suddenly the alarm started to blare in the tower. At 5:45 in the morning. This had better be good. Looking over at Rev with his confused face he hastily reconsidered. It was a GOOD thing the alarm sounded. It saved him from destroying the friendship he have with Rev.

Taking one last look at the still relatively full plate with a hint of longing, he made his way to the communications area.

-----------------------------------------------------

He... He wasn▓t thinking THAT. Was he? Damn, why did I have to open my big fat beak? Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo┘ But what was he about to say? Was it about how I feel towards him? Has he found out, does he hate me for it?

Of course not. This is Tech I'm talking about. He might not share those feelings, but he wouldn't hate me for them...or would he?

Damn, I don't know what to do. It's not as If I could go and ask someone about this or anything. NONE of my team-mates. They could let something slip. Neither my parents. They still have those "Coyote" issues. And I don't think they would be too thrilled to have a "Damn Queer" for a son. My father holds VERY strong views on "Those people.  
Zadavia? She may not be from this planet, but she could have similar ideals. And she might even kick me out of the team for it.  
Perhaps I'm over-reacting. They're my friends. They would support me...

The hologram of our leader sprang into life as the last member to arrive, Duck, wandered in, still in his official Misty Breeze pyjamas. It was slightly...Odd, the way he fantasised over her. But now I think on it, is it any different to my obsession with Tech? I sigh, half due to the threat of yet another mission, but mostly due to the fact that in my heart of hearts, I don't know what to do, think, or say.

I'm lost.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Loonatics. Acmetropolis needs your help." Zadavia's hair was streaming upwards from her head, the multitude of colours giving her an angelic halo that matched her glowing eyes. Every time they saw her like this, they couldn't help but feel a little awed. She WAS the Princess of another planet after all, even if they were on a first name basis.  
"What's up boss-lady? I need my beauty sleep you know." Well. All except for Duck of course. He paused as he considered what he just said. Then he wandered off to the coffee machine muttering,  
"That SO didn't come out right..." Ignoring the fowl, Ace asked the big question.  
"So, who's busted out now Zadavia?" Zadavia, although emotionless on screen due to the primitive Acmetropolis technology, nether-the-less seemed to be grim.  
"It's worse than you think Ace. Hundreds of Enhanced criminals are now roaming the streets. And we STILL have no idea where they are coming from." The Loonatics looked at each other nervously. If that was true, then it was certain that they couldn't stop it. It usually took all six of them to defeat just ONE of this new generation of baddy. Against an army of them...

They all turned to Ace. He had to be the one who made the final decision. Go. Or stay.

"Alright Loonatics. Let's Jet."

-------------------------------------------------------------

They were everywhere. Thousands of them, all with a unique and devastating power. There was NO WAY they could defeat them all. Ace observed the action from above, trying to figure out where best to position his team. He rubbed his temples, getting a headache from the screams that were emerging from the city. Lexi covered her ears. Unlike the others, she could hear what they were saying.

No...Please, I beg you.  
Leave my son alone! You're KILLING him.  
You can't do this! It's inhumane!  
Please, somebody help us!

She was shook out of it by Ace, who looked into her eyes, concerned.  
"I'm alright Ace. It's just...There's so much screaming. So much pain... I-" Ace just gave her hand a squeeze. He couldn't be the boyfriend right now. Just the team leader. Unemotional.  
"We have to go Lex. I need you over by the west side. Keep an ear out, maybe we can figure out how they got their powers." One by one, he gave the team their assignments. He saved the best for himself. He had to go right into the middle of the crowd of super-freaks. And try to buy the others time. Now was the time to try and be supportive. Forcing a grin on his face, he turned to the team.  
"Alright Loonatics. The one who bags the least amount of baddies, has to buy the others Chinese for lunch." Then, before he could hear their response, he guided his cycle down to ground level.

To his likely doom.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was chaos. Thousands of Mortals, all with powers rivalling those of the Guardians... This just wasn't his day. Maybe it was a good thing his powers were overloading. It gave him just enough edge to beat them in one on one battle. But there's so many┘

He used his mind to propel a group back a couple of metres to give him space to breathe. He COULD summon a demon or something, but in his currant condition...Who was to say whether he could control it or not? Maybe a blade or something...

He back flipped, dodging a large boulder thrown by somebody who was probably, hopefully, on steroids. Thrusting his palm out before him, he sent it back, with more strength than was given. Damn it, he just caught it.

"Where the hell are you all coming from!?" He yelled out to the multitudes of disfigured and mutated figures, some human, some anthro, some so far gone there was no way too tell. He gathered a small orb of pure psychic energy in his hands and jumped into the sky, using his powers to give him a small boost. When he judged himself high enough, he cupped his hands together above his head and tried to call on the support of the sun above him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to hear him.

"Damn...You never make this easy do you? ANY of you!" He seemed to be speaking to thin air, the open sky above him. Throwing the gathered energy at the group below, he muttered to himself.  
"...Gods...Who needs them..." The sun seemed to wink at him, as if it was laughing, sharing his views. With a smile he thought to himself, Glad SOMEBODY hasn't abandoned me.

An explosion rocked the city, sending many of the people below to the ground. Seizing his chance, he enveloped a couple of steel girders from a nearby construction site in his powers and guided them over to the recovering criminals. Wrapping the hardened iron around them, he dropped to the ground, dusting his paws. Looking around the area to check he had got them all, he glanced up at the sky. That last blast had an uncomfortably familiar feeling to it. Closing his eyes, he tried to track down the source. Searching, Stalking, Hunting. Finally, he came across the Loonatics. From an outsiders view, he couldn't get a good look. For some reason, whoever they were fighting against was able to block his TRUE SIGHT. Sighing, he dived into the mind of the nearest one. Observing through her eyes, he could see their newest villain.  
"Aw...Shit..." It was indeed familiar. Ember. The Flame haired ShadowWoman. Of all the worlds he could have landed, he had to on one where an invasion was taking place. Perfect. Just Perfect. Ember was a minion of the Darkness. A POWERFUL minion. Well, at least now he knows where all the bad-guys where coming from. With the darkness she was infused with, it was lucky they didn't have an army of Shadelings to deal with. Withdrawing from her mind, Ghost shook his head. He may not like them, but he would be damned if he let a ShadowWoman or any other minion of Darkness destroy any lives on his watch. Running to a nearby building, he started to climb. Now, if he could only remember why he hated her so much...

---------------------------------------------------

Who was she?

This was the question that all of the Loonatics where asking themselves. She had just watched them for a while. The Enhanced people they were battling where obviously afraid of her, they would do ANYTHING rather than get in her way.

"Tech, Got anything that might help?" Lexi barely dodged a thunderous punch by vaulting over the person connected to the fist. She then unleashed a Brain-Blast at him, knocking him off his feet and onto the concrete. The others were also holding their own, but barely. They were too tired.  
"Nothing! There's too many!" Tech used his magnetic ability to slam a lamppost at the group circling him. He cried out as a random baddy slashed his back with a knife of some sort. Looking over at him, he noticed the blades where in fact, his arms.  
"Oh you HAVE to be kidding me..." As his back regenerated, he grabbed the guy and threw him towards a man approaching Duck from behind. Tearing through him in a fountain of blood.  
"Oh god...I didn't mean that..." Ace ran over to him, pulling him up from where he had collapsed.  
"Tech! Snap outa it!" Tech was in a daze, keeping muttering "I killed" over and over again. He seemed to be focusing on something on the horizon...

Slam was locked in mortal combat with a female bat. Everytime she flapped her wings, she sent a hurricane level amount of wind in his direction. He countered with his Tornado power. Currantly, they were dead even.  
"Give it up Slam! The Dark Mistress has filled me with her power!" He just gave out a bunch of gibberash, as per usual. She just sneered at his response and looked to the sky. It was getting light, but the shadows were still quite long. Holding a disfigured, clawed hand, she crooked a finger. The shadows of the buildings around them detached themselves and flowed to her, fueling her. With an almighty gust, she forced Slam against a wall.  
Rev wasn▓t doing nearly as well. He was held up in thin air by a neurotic chicken.  
"I say, I mean, I say. What exactly are you gonna DO about it?" Rev tried to run, but he would need the ground for that. He tried to fly, but he was held in too strong a grip. Then he got an idea. Spinning his arms around at high speed, he was able to kill two birds with one stone (If you'll excuse the phrase). Blowing the guy FAR away from him, and helping to boost Slam's powers. The bat woman was jerked off course by the sudden increase and knocked into the chicken while both were slammed into the ground by a VERY pissed off Slam.  
"Hagastrestra bah Voice!"

"ENOUGH!"

The woman had finally said something. It was obvious that she was not in the best of moods.  
"I can't believe it. I gave you these powers, and you can▓t handle a bunch of ANIMALS!" The air above her began to shimmer like the desert, the ground beneath her feet to bubble and smoke. She was DEFINITELY not in the best of moods.

She burst into flames, the army scuttling back from her, desperate not to get in her way. An unlucky cat was lifted up and...melted.

Her flesh began to drip, her fur caught ablaze, her scream died in a wet gurgle as her eyes swelled and popped, spraying her with eye fluid.

(NOTE: This is NOTHING compared to the next chapter...)

The woman just smiled and licked some of the slime of her fingers.  
"Mmm..." licking her lips slightly. Her eyes were burning, relishing in the action she had done. Something told Ace that she had done far worse in her life. She held out her hands and all of the Loonatics felt themselves become frozen, rooted to the spot. They were paralysed.

Ace looked around. All the other criminals had vanished. Turing to his team, he thought, How are we gonna get out of tis one?

--------------------------------------------------------------

(I have to apologise for this. I had typed up this whole scene when something happened to cause the page to close. Therefore, I have to retype it. And it isn't as good. Sounded better before...)

Ember slowly waltzed up to the still Loonatics. With a grin, she closed her eyes and focused slightly. Immediately, they could see why.  
"Ahhhhhh!" A piercing pain bloomed in their heads, feeling as if they would explode or sprout spikes. Images and sounds began to flit past their senses, all their past experiences coming back to haunt them. Fears, regrets, guilty fantasies, shameful secrets. All were laid bare to her.

"Hmm...Who should be first?" She walked by each of them, pausing in front of each. She ran her heated fingers over them, not as hot as to kill, but defiantly to cause pain. She finally stopped before Ace, her fingers digging in a little. After a few moments, she scowled.  
"Well, if you won't scream, can you at least whimper?"

(Okay, its night time again! I always write best in the night, don▓t know why...)

Ace gave out short gasp as she retracted her palm. He breathed heavily for a few moments, then stared defiantly into Ember's eyes.  
"We Loonatics don' scare that easy lady..." She just sent a blast of flame onto his chest for his troubles, knocking him into a small skip at the side of the road. As he pulled himself out, dazed, she grabbed his ears and held him up. And kept going. She was levitating off the ground, her eyes a fiery red, like Rev's. She then slammed him against the wall for good measure, causing something within to at least crack.  
"Oh...well we'll just have to do something about that then. Won't we"  
Ace gave out a cry as once more he felt as if burning icicles were hammered into his brain. She was more malicious this time, dredging memories from WAY back. Everything he had that would hurt him.  
"Ah...You're quite the leader aren't you? Sending poor Tech to his death like that. They're just pawns to you, aren't they?■ Ace struggled to lift his head, the pain forcing his eyes shut. Nether-the-less, he rose to defend his team.  
"We work together lady. I made the shot. Tech could have refused, I would have understood." He then narrowed his eyes, rage coursing through his small frame.  
"But if you tink, that for one second I would sacrifice my team then you got anot-" He gritted his teeth and his back was arched through the pain as Ember scorched his ears with a flaming hand.  
"Won't you just admit that you▓re a terrible leader? You KNEW Tech might not have survived the blast." Eventually, he managed to groan out a few words.  
"Now...Where...Would be...The fun...In that?" Infuriated, Ember kicked him down below, satisfied at the scream of pain. Dumping him against a wall, she stalked over to Lexi. Ace tried to stop her, but was in too much agony to move, barely talk and laser blasts? Forget it.  
Ember pulled her aside and dragged her over to a puddle in the gutter. Forcing her head down, she whispered nastily into her sensitive ear.  
"Look at you...Do you honestly think you're good enough for him? Somebody already SPOILED?" The water fluxed and shifted, changing Lexi's face. Where once before there was beauty, now a monster stared up at her. Reaching up with trembling hands, she felt the distorted features that were once her face.  
"...What have you done to me...?" She was mesmerised, unable to tear herself away from the image in the water, or the shape of her features.  
"Why, I've only shown on the OUTSIDE, what's on the INSIDE...Don't you like my makeover?" She tossed her into a wall and pinned her, immobilising her with her unnatural power. She grabbed her still transformed face and forced her to look at Ace.  
"Which number does HE have? 13? 16? How about...21!" Lexi struggled to free herself, determined to wipe that evil smile off her face.  
"YOU BITCH!" She tried to grab her with her bare hands, forgetting all about her powers. In the background, Ace had a look of disbelief. 21? He was her twenty-first boyfriend?  
"Lex..." Lexi stopped her struggles and looked at him. His face was unbearable. Ears flopped over, his eyes losing their confident sheen, slumping against the wall he was dumped at. He was crushed.  
"Ace...I, I'm sorry..." She hung her head, confident that she had lost the only guy who actually LIKED her, not used her.  
"Oh, this is just delicious..." Both rabbits snapped their heads round to Ember. A dark sheen was oozing around her, a black mist being sucked into her pores. As more and more of the mist entered her, Lexi could feel her grip increasing. "Why, you two ALONE could give me enough energy to topple the Eternal Council!" Diverting her gaze to the four remaining men, her grin widened.  
"Now imagine how much THESE guys will give me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, NOW he remembered why he hated her so much. Damn emotional LEECH! Ghost watched their efforts in vain to free themselves from her, not realising that their anger, hate and sorrow only fuelled her. Like all ShadowMinions, Ember could feed on negative energy to increase her strength. Hate. Fear. Sorrow. Just food to her. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough Positive energy for him to draw on. Her soldiers saw to that. "A ShadowWoman...Now why am I not surprised? Damn Karma, what did I do to deserve this?" He looked down at himself. He hadn't gotten away from the battles entirely unscathed. Some cuts here and there, a broken arm that was snapped back into place, a cracked rib... He needed to heal, fast.

Or else...

He looked down at a wound on his hand. A deep cut that was the length of his fist. Focusing his last ounce of solar power, he saw the wound light up from beneath the pool of blood. All over his body, cuts and bruises lit up shrinking as the healing power did its work. Damn, he was hoping that power would send him home.

"Oh well." Now he needed a robe. Something that would show Ember who exactly she was dealing with. Something...Grey.

-----------------------------------------------------

Duck was quivering as Ember came up to him. Mentally, she said to herself, Boy, I don▓t need to do ANYTHING to this guy!  
"And who do we have here?" Duck stopped shaking and thrust an egg into her face. Then he held his hand over towards the puddle that Lexi was at earlier and directed it towards her, hoping to put out some of her flame-based powers. After she had steamed off the pitiful attempt at attacking, she surrounded Duck with flames.  
"Tsk, tsk. Now I'll have to punish you for that." Duck once again quivered.  
"Wha, what'll you do to me?" She walked through the flames before lightly whispering into his ear.  
"Why, I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, tear out your intestines and use them to tie you up. THEN, I'm going to burn you. Slowly. Starting with your still dripping guts!" The fear emanating from Duck was...Fragrant to say the least.  
"Ew..." Ember quickly burned away the evidence of Duck's "little accident" and tried to regain her composure. Failing miserably. Opposite them, Tech and Slam were chortling, determined to remember this for blackmail material. That should keep him out of there rooms for a while. He wouldn't want his precious Misty Breeze to find out, would he?

----------okay, it's midnight. I'll rest here...-----------------------

They were so easy...How could her warriors not stand up to them? With a chortle, she thought to herself, because their only tools. Pawns. Their fear kept them in control and her in power. NOW though, she had a larger supply of energy. "Now for the DOG..." Tech at once fired up.  
"I. Am. A. COYOTE!" He launched himself at the woman, determined to take her down before she could pull the same stunt on him as she did the others. He was in front of her within milliseconds, a part of his dormant hunting techniques coming in to play. However, she just snatched his incoming fist from thin air and dangled him as she floated upwards. Pretty soon, she was above rooftops, and climbing.  
"Oh, THAT was highly unrecomended..." Her fist burst into a black flame with Tech's own still in an iron grip. His screams of agony continued for several moments until he let loose a howl that was heard for miles... Finally, she let go and dropped Tech...While still being above the clouds.

The Pain was unbearable! It felt as if the flames had poured into his veins and where burning him from within, boiling him alive. Normally, at this time his regeneration ability would have come into effect, but for some reason the skeletal hand was unaffected. As he plummeted past offices, bedrooms and meeting spots, he tried to think. How to stop, or at least slow, his decent? Flashing past him were metal posts, used as railings for the elevators that were necessary for buildings of these sizes. Reaching out with his good hand, he used his magnetism to adhere himself to the iron, sliding down to ground level. When his feet were once firmly planted on terra firma, he fell to his knees, clutching his burnt hand.  
"What did you do to me...?" The green glow that normally signalled his powers were trying to reach the wound, but it was held back by some sort of black version. As he watched, a small amount of flesh fell off, rotted away.  
"Like it? I know plagiarism is a crime, but Ghost is SO inventive with these things...It's called a decay orb. It'll rot your body from within. Pretty gruesome, eh?" She held up a hand and pinned him to the wall. "But that's nothing...Compared to what YOU want to do, in your heart of hearts, isn't it?" She forced him to look at his team, the prey he was forced to work alongside.  
"You LONG to rip, to tear, to FEED...You wish, just once, that you didn't have to be the civilised one, to let yourself go, to feed that pit of hunger that's been growing, ever since you joined this ridiculous team..."Tech panted as he felt the desire build up within him. She was right about one thing. It was difficult to keep his instincts in check. Looking over at Rev, he shook himself out of it. He would NEVER hurt him. Never. Or any of his team for that matter.  
"I'll admit. The hunger is there..." The rest of the Loonatics balked at that. They knew he had some anger issues, but Hunting them? Tech brought his head up, eyes shining, tears threatening to overflow.  
"But I'll DIE before I hurt them. And there▓s nothing you, or anyone else can do to change me!" Ember's voice entered his mind, throwing up certain images and fantasies from his subconscious.  
-Are you sure? I could give you...Him. All you have to do, is kill the others. - Images of Rev snuggled up with him blossomed in his mind; thoughts of what could be enticing his senses. Oh, she was good. She knew just how to bend him to her will...

"No." She stopped smiling, eyes narrowing.  
"What did you say"  
"I. Said. No." With an inhuman screech, she flung him back into the small huddling group that was the Loonatics.

"Nobody says no to ME!" Raising a fist, she punched the lot of them with her mental powers, knocking them into an open plaza. Thankfully, there were no civilians due to the evacuation order given out.  
"I've had enough fun for one day. Now...BURN!" She raised her arms and a circle of fire burst to life, encasing them within. Rev had pulled Tech onto his lap, trying to soothe some of the pain in his hand. As he stared, yet another lump of flesh dripped off and splattered to the ground. Rev winced as he saw Tech in obvious pain, gripping the arm tightly beneath the wound, trying to stop the spread of whatever effect that black fire had on him.  
"Tech..." Tech panted through the pain, but still had the decency to respond.  
"Yes...Rev?" The flames around them were building, becoming a dome that in any minute would topple onto them, burning them alive. Rev had made up his mind. Now was the time. If only moments before their death.  
"What is it-" He was cut off by a pair of lips slamming into his own, a pure passion that rivalled the flames dancing around them. Outside the sphere, Ember frowned. Positive energy...Well they won't be so positive soon. Back within the orb, Tech had his eyes wide open. This was Rev...Kissing him. Was this another of that woman's tricks?

No. Something told his that this was true. Pure. Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck...I REALLY don't want to do this..." Ghost had returned, only to find a (Goodness, gracious...) great ball of fire, encasing the heroes. Closing his eyes, he searched, desperately for some energy that he could use, something positive.  
When he closed his eyes, he was almost blinded. Something in that orb was emitting Sun levels of energy. Something so pure, so good... This could be the edge he needed. Standing up, he spread his wings and dived, gathering energy as he did so. The light that began to grow within him, hopefully enough of it to counter Ember's DarkFlame technique, shone forth, cutting through the dark aura that had encircled the dome. With a yell, he shot straight into the heart of the orb, to salvation...Or to death.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tech and the others had felt the heat flow over them, the crackling of the flames snapping in their ears. Looking up from their collective huddle, they were met with a remarkable sight.

A man in a long coat, with a hood, was holding his hand out before them. The flames curved away from him, like a rock in a stream. He glanced back at them and through the darkness of his hood; they could see his eyes, glowing with a radiance that was as pure and light as the sun. Or the stars. He turned back to the wall of flame and made a gesture with his gloved hands, causing the orb to flux. Outside Ember was seething.  
"Who does that punk think he is? A Guardian or something"  
Suddenly the orb blew apart, the force of the blast causing Ember to fall to the ground. In the dust kicked up by the explosion, a single figure stood, silhouetted in the pale morning light. (Yes, it's still morning.) He was clothed entirely in grey, but one thing caught her eye. Around his neck, displayed for the world to see, was a crude metal version of the most infamous symbol the was in creation.

The Shadow Symbol.  
It was a circle, an Image of the Sun complete with rays, being partially eclipsed by the moon, a blackened crescent. Only one person in the history of creation would DARE to wear it...

"Ghost wolf"  
----------------------------------------------------------------

WOLF Okay. What do you think? The battle between Ember and Ghost will be next chapter. Along with...Aw, that would be telling.

TALON /Taking a deep breath/  
Tech and Rev MMMGH-  
/NIGHTSHADE'S fist grabs his muzzle/

Guilty secret. I was listening to "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion when writing the Kiss scene. I get emotional.

Anyway...

Please, read and review. 


	7. Battle Royale

WOLF

First up, I have a fic for sale. Elemental Titans, in the Godzilla the series section. See the latest chapter for details.

TALON

Also, If you want to hear the history of the Guardians, review and ask for it.

NIGHTSHADE

Any ideas, suggestions or constructive criticism is welcome.

TALON

Flames? Don't make me laugh...

WOLF

Oh, one more thing. A good battle song playing in the background may help with the action. Anything from a rock group like Dragonforce or Larger than Life by Backstreet boys would work. (Why? Don't know.)

FIC

"Ghost Wolf" So. The rumours were true. The infamous Guardian really was in town. He made a gesture in the air, as if he was opening an invisible door. The flames that had survived his initial onslaught were wiped out, the air starting to increase to Twister proportions.  
"Ember"  
"Wolf." Ghost smirked as they eyed each other up.  
"...Good." He shifted his stance and brought his gloved hands to bear, his foot shifting the debris before him. Ember did similar, except she seemed more agitated than this "wolf" was. Then without warning, she attacked, fists flying. The blow that was screaming into his face was travelling at a speed that even Rev would have found difficult to match, and was blocked by an almost lazily moved arm, knocking the fist out of it's currant path. Ghost responded with a similar punch, but it too was blocked by his female rival. They kept going, fists, feet and the occasional tail, all the while increasing in speed, ferocity and impressiveness. Eventually, they were moving so fast that they were a literal blur, a shape in the air, a mix of grey and red. Then with a deafening smack, one of the figures were thrown to the ground. It was the grey robed one, the one who had saved their lives. A trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and dripped to the ground. Running his tongue over it, he lapped up the blood almost greedily. He then stood back up, once more shifting into his fighting stance. The look of victory that had filled Ember's face was wiped clean. How could he have stood up after that blow? He made the first move this time, dashing up close, before ducking and swiping her legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. He then jumped into the air, tucking his legs underneath him, plummeting to where she lay, struggling to get up. Looking up to see a pair of knees coming towards her face, she rolled as they made contact, cracking the concrete beneath her. She spun round, hoping to connect her high heel with his head, but he too rolled out of the way. When they both got to their feet, they stared at each other. Stalemate.  
"Word is, you've lost your powers Wolf." He grinned, enjoying the look of anger on her face.  
"Maybe, but since when has that stopped me from kicking butt?" He held one hand over to the bust water pipe, cracked through the Loonatic's earlier battles and a blob of water rose out and spiralled around him. Ember responded with summoning a ball of flame around her fingers, which quickly consumed her body. The ball of water dropped to the floor, along with Ghost's lower jaw.  
"Well...Wasn't expecting that..." he ran, flipping and leaping of buildings as Ember started to toss fire at him, destroying the buildings nearby. One was too close and threw him into the air, where he was hit by several others. In the haze of smoke, Ember grinned in her victory.  
"Are you ALWAYS this cocky?" Ghost dropped down from the air, his cloak tatters. With an almost ceremonial air, he reached down, grabbed a fistful of material and pulled, dragging the cloak off him. White flared as the morning sun reflected off the feathery wings and chest, his grey fur almost a liquid silver in the dawn light. His tail, almost reaching his head, was bushy and was the thickness of his chest, which was also bushy. His eyes were a fierce Amber with a hint of white round the edges. Pulling off the gloves that had remarkably survived the ordeal, he revealed his claws, also white and the Loonatics stared in terror as the grew to at least a foot. He then scrapped them over a piece of sheet metal, a result of Embers fury. The screech it made caused both Lexi and Ember to cover their ears in pain. That was when Ghost struck.

He reached out for Ember, scrapping his clawed hand over her face as she ducked out of range. She rose, her remaining eye burning in fury. As she blinked some of the blood out, Ghost made another attack, this time claiming her eye instead of just scratching it. It was stuck on his index finger's claw and he seemed to be toying with it.  
"Here's LOOKING at you Ember..." He dropped the orb and crushed it with his foot, taunting the Flame Mistress. Duck was actually sick at that point.  
"Pauk'de Mistravio exdrador!" Even Ghost balked at that.  
"C'mon Ember. No need to be THAT fowl..." In the background a weak voice belonging to a certain water bird rose up.  
"I...I resent that...Oh who cares..." He held his head back down and once again vomited as Ember slowly grew another eye to replace the one Ghost had snatched out from her head.The socket inflated first, swiftly followed by pus like fluid that filled the crevice and solidified into a pale white orb. In a splash of blood, the pupil emerged and the eye was whole once again. Ghost waited calmly as she finished healing the effects of his last attack on her graciously. (WHY)  
"That. Hurt." Ember wiped the blood from her face, watching with satisfaction as the crimson blood hissed and boiled on contact with the tarmac. Blinking her new eye once, she turned to face Ghost. "Okay. This has gone far enough..." Raising her hand she summoned a ball of black energy of some kind instead of her usual fire. With a yell, she tossed it at her arch-foe.

"pauk..."

FIC

This was getting too weird. Ace stared as the two mysterious warriors went at it tooth and claw. Literally. The "Ember" woman let the black stuff completely cover her, much like what she had done with the fire. Only this time, the blackness seemed to become part of her, fuse with her, before forming a cloud around her.  
"Er...Now wha-" The cloud blew away to reveal a completely different person. Where once Ember stood, now some fox girl was examining her nails. Her fur was a fiery red mixed with a black chest. Her clothes were burned away, but a sheet of flame kept her modesty intact. Soon, the flames dies down and turned into a shiny, glass like substance, also black. Her tail was coated in the same material and had blades running down it. With a glint in her new eye, she brought the tail up to head height and dropped to all fours, claws scrapping the dirt.  
"Nice tail blade Ember"  
"Thank you Ghost." They were being INCREDIBLY polite to each other, as if they were old buddies... Then Ember struck, swiping the space where Ghost's head was just moments ago, before flipping back on to her feet, to block a clenched fist heading towards her face. Unfortunately, she never noticed the knee that was heading for her gut. With a gasp as all the air in her lungs was knocked out of her, she staggered back as Ghost stood calmly for the next assault. Ember was furious. Such an amateur mistake...Well, she wouldn't be making that again.

"You think yourself so tough..." Ghost could feel her power building, the darkness within becoming without, the flames the spewed forth from her hands taking form.  
"You think, just because you got a few lucky shots..." The flames were becoming more and more solid by the second, her mysterious clothing glinting as the sun was obscured by heavy grey clouds.  
"You could just waltz all over me..." The flames encircled her hands. Then from nowhere two blades burst forth, followed by a hilt, which Ember grabbed then started to swing them about, over and under her wrists, around her back, twirling them in her fingers, before reversing one blade so it was resting against the back of her arm, pointing up, while the other scrapped along the ground, loosely held in her left hand.  
"Well, GUESS AGAIN BUDDY!" she dragged the blade along the ground, kicking up sparks as she dashed towards the defenceless Wolf. A blade aimed at his neck was narrowly avoided by Ghost leaning backwards, palms on the ground, flipping his legs up, catching Ember unaware as he landed a double kick to her chin. She swung the other blade upward, forcing Ghost to roll to the side, wide open for the other blade. The blade nicked his arm, causing a spurt of blood to drip onto the street. Clutching his arm, Ghost got to his feet and ran to a nearby wall. Leaning against it, he waited for Ember to swing, before twirling on the spot, guiding the blade into the stone wall. With the other blade, he grabbed Embers hand, wincing as the flesh on his fingers burned, and twisted, breaking her wrist. Kicking her back, he tried to grab one of the blades, but it vanished in a blaze of fire.  
"Did you think it would be that easy?" Ember held out her hand, cocked at a funny angle and violently swung her arm to the side, grinning as the crack told her that it had realigned. Flexing her wrist a little, she held out her hand and the blades reappeared, to be caught be Ember.  
"What's the matter WOLFIE? Don't quite have the strength for a sword fight?" An almost feral growl told the Loonatics that a SERIOUS nerve had been touched.  
"Nobody. And I mean NOBODY, calls me "Wolfie"..."He squeezed his hands so tightly that his claws were cutting into his palms, letting the blood flow freely to the ground. He looked up to reveal his amber eyes having more than a tinge of blackness around them, his claws turning black also. Looking down, he caught himself just in time to stop the transformation.

Damn...Not now...

FIC

Ah...It seems Ghost isn't ENTIRELY purified as we thought... She took interest in his obvious control of the dark phase. Stopping the transformation? Now THAT took some work, even she had to admit it. He stood up, finally gaining control. He gasped slightly, the effort of holding back a power to dangerous to let loose in a city that had no experience of fighting beings of pure darkness. Despite his frequent claims that, "just because something's Dark, doesn't make it evil..." He turned to look at Ember, watching his struggles with interest. He had to mentally insert, "But it helps" He stood up, holding his paws before him, his claws retuned to their normal white shade.  
"Ghost, Ghost, Ghost...Do you honestly expect me to fight you after this?" She opened her hands, allowing the blades to return to the fire which they had spawned from. She turned her back, walking off to the nearby cafe in the corner. As soon as she got under the tarp that protected the Al Fresco diners, the heavens tore and the rain began to fall. She took a seat and picked up a discarded drink and took a gulp.  
"Now that I know that our experiments weren't as much as a failure as we thought?" Ghost stood with his arms folded, only paying Ember the bare minimum of his attention, thinking "God...Not the rain AGAIN..." He tapped his foot, wondering what Ember was going on about.  
I'll just have to take you alive...What a pity. I was hoping for a new pelt for my wall." she snapped her fingers and pools of blackness erupted in the streets. From within these pools tortured cries echoed across the semi-empty plaza, screams of pain, despair and hopelessness. Ghost paled. Only one place had THAT kind of population.  
"The Dark Plain." From the pool closer to Ghost a scaly hand shot up and grabbed the ground. It then slowly pulled itself up, clambering over its brethren. Once it was fully in the Mortal Plain, the Loonatics could get a good look at it.

It's skin was like a lizard, only more saggy, like it was half-way through a shedding phase. It's face was like that of a bear, its mouth filled with shark like teeth, it's claws thin, sharp, black and deadly. Strapped to it were assorted weapons, like blades, guns, daggers and the occasional pair of knuckledusters.  
"Haruth Hein" Thousands of them, all under Ember's control. This was bad.

FIC

Ghost stared at the army before him. Sure, in the past such an event was no big deal. Hell it was expected.

But Ember always fought her battles by herself. She hated to use Shadelings to fight, preferring to kill up close. They must really want him alive. For what, he didn't know. But it couldn't be good. The Shadelings crept ever closer to him, the rain ignored. they brought out blades, axes, spears...God this REALLY wasn't his day. They had encircled him, cutting off any means of escape except upwards, but due to the rain and lack of powers, his wings were more than useless. They weighed him down.  
"Guess this is it..." the rain fell harder and harder as Ghost raised both paws to the sky, muttering to himself.

"The trinity of Light, Darkness and Shadow...Hear me.  
I call for your protection, for your guidance.  
I call for your strength, for your wisdom."

He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his sides. Then, he slammed his eyes open and shouted out the final line.

"BLADES OF THE ELEMENTS, HEAR ME!"

Three orbs appeared in the air, one white, one black, one grey. They hovered for a while, then flew down to Ghost's level. He punched the white orb.  
"Luciendar! Spirit form!" He punched the back orb with his other hand.  
"Kilgorin! Spirit form!" He leaped up and forward flipped, bringing his tail forward to smack onto the grey orb.  
"Roxilias! Spirit form!" the three orbs had become mist and flowed around his paws and tail. Ember had spat out the drink she had "salvaged" from a table and shouted to the Shadelings "STOP HIM!" Meanwhile, Ghost landed on the ground, tail whipping from side to side. He then punched to the sides with both hands while his tail stiffened and smacked the ground.  
"UNITY!" The mist became more solid, much like when Ember summoned her blades. The two on his fists became a pair of white and black gauntlets, the one on his right white, the left black. The mist on his tail solidified into a piece of grey armour, plates of metal used as a shield. Smashing his fists together, Ghost settled one more into a fighting stance, curling his fingers in a "C'mon" motion. As the weapons gained a physical form, Ghost's fur changed. The grey ws gone, only pure Snow-like white was left.

At once the Shadelings attacked.

FIC

He ducked under the first of many swipes of a sword, bringing his "Fist of Light" upwards to smash into its jaw, crushing its skull. The unfortunate victim turned to dust, carried away by the wind before it could congeal in the rain. the level of attacks were so intense that he lost all thought processes. It was a common enough phase called the "Blitz" in which the attacker doesn't think, or speak, or plan. They just respond, with the years of experience bearing down on the victim if it was unlucky enough to be hit. His mind was blank, determined not to break the calm by thinking of the battle at all.

He was knocked out of his focused state by an icy slash to the shoulder. Thinking about how he got it caused him to remember the fight and.  
Ember laughed her head off as Ghost was kicked across the plaza, a good twenty metres. He lay there, panting a little, staring at the rain falling onto his face, thinking, not for the first time, How the hell do I always get into these messes? The shadeling that did the throwing leaned over him and with an air of glee, grabbed the ponytail that was hanging down from Ghost's head. He was lifted up like a kitten, scruff and all, and dragged over to Ember despite his struggles. He hung there weakly as Ember grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.  
"Ghost. Look at me. Just give up. I PROMISE that it won't be painful..." He reached to the Shadeling's fist and a dull crack was heard along with a bellow of pain as Ghost dropped to the ground.  
"Funny...I was gonna ask you the same thing." Ember laughed at his face before a jolt ran through her body. In her gloating, Ghost had re-transformed the gauntlets into their sword forms, an enormous effort now that he was running out of energy. He glanced towards the Loonatics. They were huddled together, paralysed with fear at the supernatural war going on before them. One of them was responsible for his power boost. One of them...Or possibly two.  
"You BASTARD!" Ember had staggered back and placed a hand over her wound. It ran her through completely, so you could see the street behind her. Slowly, Much slower than she had originally had, she healed the gaping hole in her abdomen. With a hiss, she punched Ghost back into the crowd of Shadelings. Twirling his blades around his hands, he shifted the tail armour to his chest, turning it into a chest plate. Another drop in energy. As the rain fell around him, causing small pools of water to lap at his feet, he stood ready.

He wasn't disappointed.

FIC

He stood still as they crept up on him, unsheathing weapons and extending their claws. holding both blades out to the sides, he spun them in his hands and brought them together above his head, creating a shower of sparks that danced around his head before fading out of view.  
They ran towards him, trying to be the first to hack his head off. He ducked and weaved, dodging blades and other weapons while taking down a few himself. The blades shone in the gloom, slices of light and they made a slight shrill as they sliced the air, halving raindrops without affecting their passage from sky to ground. A Shadeling jumped into the air to slash down on him, while two other attacked from the sides. Lifting his left foot, he caught the incoming attacker in the gut and pulled him to the ground hard, before tossing him in the air behind him, all in one smooth movement. He blocked the one on his left, before slicing him from head to tail with his right hand, twisting out of the road of the other attacker, decapitated by the left hand as he spun on the spot. He was a dancer on the streets, blades crashing, flesh tearing, guts kicked, faces punched. He was a machine, never stopping, never ceasing.

He was a killer.  
A group of five launched themselves in the air, trying to catch him off-guard as the last one had thought. He jumped up alongside them, blocking, slashing. He took out two and dropped, watching the remaining three descend upon him, like some unholy trio of angels. He rested Luciendar on his shoulder a moment before tossing it, spinning in the air at them, slicing through their bodies cleanly. The black dust swamped the plaza, some mingling with the rain before vanishing, looking remarkably like black blood flooding the street. During this, Ember had vanished, only to reappear on top of the nearest skyscraper, looking down at the battle below. Ghost caught this movement and leapt from spot to spot, passing by the minions that Ember had summoned. Finally he reached the building and looked up, to meet HER eyes. Jumping back, he gave himself a run up before launching himself at the smooth exterior. At first he used the claws on his feet, but over time ha built up speed. He was running up a wall. Shadelings appeared in pools of blackness to stop his assent, but the were cut down mercilessly. They chased after him, determined not to let him near their mistress. Once more he threw his blade, once more cutting through Shadelings. But this time it kept going, heading for one target.  
Ember.  
With a smirk, Ember jumped off the roof and grabbed the sword on her way down. She tried to slice him while passing him, but He brought up his remaining sword and blocked it, the screech of metal on metal filling the air. She continued her drop down to street level, while Ghost kicked off the building to follow her. Spinning his blade in the air, he created some sort of vortex that enabled him to survive the fall. It took a lot out of him. He leaned on his sword, panting, staring at Ember who was still holding his favourite sword.  
"It think...I'll take...That back." He gasped and held out his free hand. The sword glowed white then vanished in a blaze of light, only to re-appear in his hand. Scraping the blades against each other once more, he waited for Ember, breathing heavily. He wasn't strong enough...Wasn't powerful enough...Wasn't good enough...

He shook his head.  
"Nice try Ember, but you'll have to do better than that to get past me!" Ember sighed. She didn't really expect that to work, but it was worth a shot wasn't it? She charged, once more bringing her flame swords into reality. In a vicious swipe, Ember knocked one of his swords to the side, too far for him to reach. To stop him from doing his little vanishing trick, Ember immediately started to lay into him with everything she had. Ghost responded and managed to also remove one of Ember's swords. They ignored such trivial matters and continued with their fight, the swords swinging so fast they were a blur. The cries of metal, the splash of rain, the sound of flesh being torn open, all echoed in the silent plaza. The noise stopped when the two locked blades together, slamming the metal against each other. The rain that was stopped by the furious battle dropped to the ground like a dome of water falling on them, soaking them to their already soaked skin. As the swords grinded against each other, they grew red hot, small drops of water steaming off and fading in the air. They leapt off each other, Ember's fist bursting into flames. With a yell, she threw four balls of fire at him. Ghost spun his blade and caught them in the flat of the blade, lining them up on the round before, with a grin, sending them back at her, like he was playing golf. As the flaming projectiles where streaking for her head, Ember held her remaining sword aloft and slashed downwards, disintegrating them. They held their swords out, pointing them at each other, trying to look fierce with the rain plastering their fur to their skin. Ember ended the theatrics with...A sneeze.  
"Gods bless you..." Ember shook her hair and wiped her nose on her arm, till pointing her sword at him.  
"I hate the rain"  
"You too?" They were still in their stalemate, waiting for one of them to make the first move.  
"It just takes FOREVER to get the fur completely dry doesn't it?" They were acting like old friends, conversing in the rain. With deadly slabs of steel pointed at each other.  
"No matter how hard you rub with the towels..." Ghost made the first move, using his powers to send up a spray of water to momentarily blind Ember. As she wiped the water out of her eyes, Ghost had thrust out his sword arm. And was stopped. Ember had gripped his wrist and twisted, forcing Ghost to drop his remaining blade. In doing so, Ember was also forced to drop her blade, the clatter as it fell echoed across the seemingly empty city. Ember came in close and said three little words that sent chills down his spine.  
"I Win Wolfie"

FIC

Ghost struggled in her grip, determined to not let it end this way. He would NOT be beaten! Not by HER at least!  
"Ember...You really are a bitch you know that?" He was held up against a wall by a bar choke, arms pinned behind his body. Maybe if he gets one free.  
"I know." She looked kinda proud at the fact. She enjoyed her gloating so much, she never noticed his struggles.  
"Ember..?" His elbow was free.  
"Yes?" She leaned in closer, trying to hear what he just said.  
"What?" His wrist was just poking out.  
"I said..." He had his hand free.  
"You're a really arrogant Bitch." A dull THUNK was heard and Ember gasped. Blood began to well up in her mouth, overflowing her pouting lips to drip over her fur, clotting, sticking, shining. She staggered back, pulling Ghost with her. When she turned round, the Loonatics could see what was wrong. His arm was embedded in her chest, up to the middle of his arm. With a twist a fountain of blood poured out of her mouth and sprayed Ghost. Tugging, he tore something out of her, something large, red and beating. He dropped the heart and they heard the wet splat as it slopped over the dirt. With a vindictive air, Ghost raised his foot and stopped down, blood oozing under his pads. Holding her tightly by the shoulder with his right hand, he lovingly gripped her cheek and pulled it to the side.  
"Ghost..." A wet gurgle emanated from Ember's lips.  
"Killing me won't stop anything. I'll just recarnate and in a year..." She broke of coughing. Ghost waited patiently to listen to the rest of her final message.  
"And it will even help us. Cold-Blooded murder?...If that won't send you over the edge..." She turned up to look at his eyes. Amber with White. Then she turned back to the ground.  
"Ember...I've accepted that a LONG time ago." She tried to snap her head round to look, but she was still slow from the lack of a heart. It wouldn't kill her, but she was vulnerable. Staring back into his eyes she choked. They were Amber, white...And Black, right on the edges. As she watched, the white and black swirled together to create completely grey eyes. The element of Shadow.  
"Goodbye. I would have like to say it was nice knowing you, but..." He pulled her head back, exposing her neck, still pounding. For the first time, in over Seventeen centuries, Ember was afraid. He would really do it. The darkness really IS in his control.

He bit down and tore, Jugulars pierced and ripped, blood spraying Ghost's white furred body. It saturated him so completely that it looked as if he was a natural red. He was just standing there, basking in the blood shower, fists clenched. He slowly let out a deep breath and turned to where his sword lay. Ember was trying to crawl away, her blood like a a snake trailing behind her. She was dragged back by Ghost's powers, and came to a stop before Ghost's feet. He held up his blade, pointed down, the tip glistening with blood.  
"Ghost..." He paused.  
"Would you mind...Telling Eonis...I'm sorry?" He looked away, considering.  
"Ember...You broke his heart"  
"I know"  
"you tried to kill him"  
"I know"  
"And you want me to tell him YOU'RE SORRY"  
"Yes..." She was broken. Her eyes lost the flame. Ghost sighed and rested the blade in the ground.  
"Ember...You can still come back"  
The loonatics looked at each other, confused. What was he talking about?  
"I'm a ShadowWoman now...I can't"  
"You can." He stopped to think.  
"Ask Shauni. She'll decide whether you can be given another chance." For the fist time Ember's eyes held something other than Rage, Hatred or Pain. They held hope.  
"Can you talk to her? I mean she is your"  
"No. She'll be the ultimate appeal. Sorry." He rose the blade once more and Looked at Ember. She nodded, once.

FIC

He walked over from where Ember's body was. It had turned to dust as soon as the blade had entered her neck, finishing the job he had stared earlier. He wandered over to a small skip in an ally and gripped the edges tightly. Then he ducked his head in. Wet plats accompanied by groans of pain and the occasional sob were distorted by the metal. The Loonatis slowly walked up to him, the stench of vomit hitting them hard. Gulping, Lexi walked up to him, picking up a small rag that was on the ground next to the bins. When he pulled up his head to stare at the now restored rabbit, he glanced down at the rag in her hands. She was holding it out.  
"...Thanks..." He took it, his bloody paws dwarfing her hand. With a mumbled apology, he wiped the trail of sick from his muzzle. He breathed deeply for a few moments, the taste of blood, the blood of a once friend, hung in his mouth. He looked down at his bloody body, shuddering. Sure, he hunted, but he never killed A self-aware creature like that. His powers were a painless death, he had never had to... He looked around and noticed that two members were missing.  
"...Hey, aren't there six of you?" The others looked around and saw that Rev and Tech were still over by the hiding spot. Ghost walked up to him and gasped as the stench of rotting meat hit his fragile nose. Kneeling down, he saw what Ember's last gift to the team was.  
"A damn Decay orb...That was MY technique..." He looked up to see a worried Roadrunner stare at him.  
"Can you help him?" The pain in his voice was too much for him. Then again.  
"Why?" He stood up and began to walk off, hopefully get some of that blood of his body before it congeals. He was cut off by a blur appearing before him and slowing to reveal the Roadrunner again.  
"HELP HIM!" Even Ghost was taking back by that. They had never heard Rev yell at someone with anger in his voice before... Reaching out with a bloody paw, Ghost tried to grab his head.  
"What-are-you-" Ghost cupped his head in one paw and focused. At once both went into some sort of trance.

Images flicked past Rev's eyes. He had no idea where they were, it was completely dark and only he and Ghost were there.  
"Where are we"  
"My mind..." Ghost was levitating slightly, a pool of light surrounding him. He stared at the roadrunner as memories, hopes, fears poured into his mind. He was particularly interested in Tech's recent experiment...

They were back in the real world, Rev rubbing his head. He felt as if he was a computer whose files were downloaded to god know where and felt a little peeved. He turned to look at Ghost who was... not...there. He spun round to see him crouched over Tech, hands running over the now almost skeletal hand. The decay had spread up his arm and was now at his shoulder. Ghost was muttering something, one hand passing over the affected area.  
"Sanctos, Espiritus." When nothing happened he cleared his throat and repeated it in a firmer voice.  
"Sanctos, Espiritus!" He began to growl as nothing happened and turned to Rev.  
"Is there a forest or woodland or SOMETHING with trees nearby?" Rev thought for a moment.  
"Well-there-is-the-central-park"  
"Good enough. Here, carry him there, I need a few things. Whatever you do, DON'T LET THE DECAY REACH HIS HEART!" He shouted after him as Rev sped off in to the distance, Tech clutched to his chest. He kept thinking the same thing over and over.

Don't die, Don't die, Don't die...

FIC

The sight of a bloody wolf bursting into a shop would be enough for anyone, but the fact he wanted Candles...Now that was wierd.  
"How're candles supposed tah help Tech?" Ace leaned over his shoulder, trying not to gag at the smell of fresh blood.  
"I need them. For a ritual. You wouldn't under- Aha!" He picked up three candles, one white, one black, one green. (You thought I was gonna say Grey didn't you?) He lifted them to the till, customers scurrying out of the way and dumped them in front of the cashier. She gulped and said,  
"Do you have a clubcard?"

FIC

A star was burned into the grass by Ace on Ghost's orders. A ring was then "Drawn" around it and Tech placed in the centre. When everyone had left the circle, Ghost turned to them.  
"Okay...You better leave now...This won't be pretty." Rev walked up to him. He couldn't leave Tech alone, not now.  
"Tech will be dangerous when he wakens. All his sentience will be wiped away until he's...fed." He turned to the team, looking at Rev in particular. Rev noticed this and gulped. Surely he didn't.  
"He will try to kill...and eat you. I know he's a friend, but i'll take care of him"  
"Why? A few moments ago, you hated us?" Ghost turned away from them, rubbing his arm slightly, cringing as dried blood flaked off, occasionally pulling tufts of fur with them.  
"I...I didn't understand. Now i do. I want to make things right."

He turned to the circle and walked up to it.  
"Stay if you wish. Just be careful." He picked a small bag he had picked up in the candle shop and sent them to three points of the star with his powers. With a still smouldering piece of grass, he lit them.  
"Stay here. I'll be right back." Swinging the bad over his shoulder, he ran into the deeper areas of the park. About half an hour later, he returned, the bag suspiciously full. Dumping it by his feet, he walked up to one of the oldest trees in the area and placed one paw against it. He muttered something under shi breath, so low even Lexi couldn't hear it. He reached up and tore off a branch, weighing it in his hand. Satisfied, he returned to the circle.

"Tu eres Cruel.  
No eres Fiel.  
Hijo del Mal.  
Un ser fatal.  
Tu Corazon.  
Es un Ladron."

The branch was swung about his head, before being spun all over the area. It was like he was dancing, twirling, spinning, moving his arms from place to place. Duck was about to make a comment about bad dancing being lethal when he was jolted out of his usual sarcastic mode by a tree actually lighting up next to him. All around, trees bushes, flowers, grass, they all lit up. Then little blobs of light seperated from the plants and flew towards Ghost's branch. They infused with it and the branch also began to glow. The candles burned even brighter, the flames reaching head height. They spun around the branch also, the noise caused by the sudden wind that blew up out of nowhere almost drowning out Ghost's next words.

"By flame was done, by flame UNDONE.  
I call on the spirits of Life, those in service to Shauni.  
Mononoke, see me, hear me, feel me. Mononoke, Heal this body. Heal This wound!"

He swung the branch over to where Tech was sprawled, oblivious to the actions going on around him. The light shot out from the branch and struck Tech, focusing round his arm. At once, the black mist that had hung over the wound faded away and the arm fell off.  
"...Okay, THAT wasn't supposed to happen..." The light entered the shoulder and merged with a strange Green energy. Slowly, an arm began to grow out of the wound, wholesome. Cured. Once the deed was done, the light faded away and the candles blew out. There was nothing left of them. Tech slowly opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Hey-there-Tech-old-pal-how'd-" Rev was dragged back by Ghost who was panting a little. His voice was far more growl-like, like he was becoming more Wolf-Like.  
"What did I say!" He snarled at him, then pushed him away, Snatching up the bag he had discarded earlier. Undoing the zip, he reached in and paused.  
"You might want to leave now. This won't be easy for you two." He nodded to Lexi and Ace, before jerking his head towards the bag.  
"Oh...he didn't..." Lexi covered her mouth, looking as if she would be sick. Ace felt the same, but if it would help Tech.  
"Do it."

FIC

"Well. That was the freakiest thing I've ever seen." Duck watched as Ghost carefully buried the remains of two rabbits. Tech had one and a half, Ghost the other. Something about needing to "Recharge.  
"You said it Duck." Ace walked up to Ghost who was trying to get rid of the blood that had now completely dried. He was scrapping it with his claws, jerking as a too vigorous clawing pulled out fur. As Ace walked up, he stopped and got on his knees properly, Holding down his head.  
"Er"  
"I'm sorry. For the way I've been acting lately. I didn't have all the facts. Please forgive me." He stayed like that, waiting either Ace's forgiveness, or his rightfull revenge. After all, he did threatened an team-mate the last time they met.  
"That's...That's okay doc." Ghost rose to his feet and made to walk off.  
"Wait!" He turned to see Ace following behind him. "Were you going?" He was leaning against a tree, noting that it was the same tree that Ghost had pulled off the branch. Ghost just stared ot him. What did he want?  
"Here." Ace pulled out a card and held it out to him. He could faintly see the word Loonatics HQ on it.  
"Why don't you join us?" Lexi had walked up alongside Ace, altering her gaze from him. The other loonatics crowded around him.  
"Why would you want a murderer like me in your team?" He looked at his paw. The one that had torn out Ember's heart.  
"Because-It's-kinda-our-fault-you're-here-and-we-could-always-do-with-some-back-up-or-even-new-friends-I-mean-" Ghost smirked and held his hand in the air. Then he slowly brought it down.  
"We-have-to-do-something that will allow you to forgive us and...What's happened to my voice?" Ghost laughed and turned to the others.  
"Sorry, but I get enough of that at home!" He chuckled, but at the mention of 'Home' it weakened. Looking at the card again, he stuffed it into his pocket.  
"Could...Could I get some time to think about it?" The Loonatics nodded and in a flash of light he was gone.  
"How does he do that?" Suddenly, Ghost reappeared next to Duck.  
"I cloud minds. Trust me, Yours wasn't that difficult to do!" He vanished again, his laughter echoing in the wind, before being carried off into the clearing sky.

FINE

WOLF

Well. That was a bugger to write. Okay, firstly, the "Spell" is actually the lyrics to Monstro by Meat Loaf. Secoundly, I appoligise for any spelling. I had to do this completly on notepad to aviod those strange symbols. You know, the ones from the recent pages?

Plaese read and review. 


	8. Forgiven

WOLF

Sorry for the long delay. First, my computer was infected, then I got a new summer job and thirdly┘ My body aches all over. At one point, it hurt to move my fingers as they were burned.

It▓s not fun to work in a laundry... But at least it▓s closing down now! Two weeks between work and university.

The "Diva Dance" is a real song. Check it out on youtube. Really good fight scene.

An artist called PAIGEALICIOUS on DEVIANTART is drawing a scene of the fight between Ghost Wolf and Ember. Heck, it might even be done by the time I post this.

Slam will be translated in (Brackets) like that.

And...

I'M A UNIVERSITY STUDENT NOW! I PASSED MY EXAMS! GLASGOW, HERE I COME!

That was written two weeks ago. At 6:03 pm on the 31st of August, Sweep, my cat was put down. His thriroid and his heart were failing him. Even if we could afford the medication, the quality of life he would have for only two years at most would have been non-existent. I just hope that wherever he is now, he's no longer in pain.  
Also on this day, I finished work. I thought it'd be a time for celebration, but I just feel numb now. I don't really know when this will be posted.

Sweep, I'll miss you.

-------------------

Ghost ran over fences, under vehicles and through buildings to escape his relentless pursuers. The helicopter kept on his tail, its occupants able to track his every move thanks to their cameras. They had found that while he could "Cloud" the minds of living creatures, machines had no mind TO cloud, and was therefore used as a tool to track him.  
"Faster Steve, he's getting away!" The pilot slash cameraman, turned round to face his employer, a scowl on his face.  
"Summer, he's going too fast, he's too agile PLUS he could force us to crash if he wanted." He turned back to the windscreen, kitted out with a mini camera view in order to follow the winged Wolf. The reporter, Summer Breeze, clutched his shoulder, her bony fingers digging deep.  
"He's given us the slip FAR too many times...I will NOT lose him now"  
At that moment, their quarry turned to stare at them.  
Straight through the windscreen.  
Straight through the glass.  
Straight through their eyes.  
Straight into their souls.  
With a smirk, he held up one paw, one finger extended and daintily twirled it around. With a lurch, the helicopter began to spin, knocking the occupants to the walls. With a final sweep of his hand to the ground, the helicopter landed, none too gently, on the nearest rooftop. Satisfied that the reporters within were unharmed, he ran for the nearby crowds, determened to lose himself in the seething masses.

Once he got to ground level once more, Ghost clutched his head as the world spun around him, his mind protesting to the unusually high amount of psychic power it had to pump out in such a short space of time. Leaning against a handy wall, he pinched the bridge of his muzzle until the ground stopped acting like a bucking bull. Feeling his wings once more become part of him, he allowed the rest of the transformation to occur. His fur was sucked into his skin, his muzzle shrunk to become lips and a nose again. His tail shortened and pulled itself into his trousers, hidden from sight. Finally, he pulled out a small box containing two contact lenses. They had blue irises and fully hid his normal wolf-like Amber ones. Pulling up his eyelids, he slid them into place with practised ease. Looking himself over, he seemed satisfied that no one would be able to tell him from the "Ghost Wolf" that had saved them mere moments before. Despite having no shirt.

He sighed to himself as he emerged into the busy street. He had to find SOME way of ensuring that his clothes survived the transformations. It wouldn't do for a superhero to ask for time out for removing his clothing now, could it? Looking up to the increasingly blue sky line, he wondered whether it would be feasible to secrete several small cashes of clothes around the city. Nah. It was too big, he was too slow and he didn't have enough clothes anyway. Turning away from the road, he wandered along alleys and side streets, letting his feet do most of the work. Lost in thought, it wasn't long before he found himself outside the backdoor to Alistair▓s music shop, "Rhythmic". Within, he could hear the jublious cries of citizens who'd taken refuge inside, seeking shelter from the "Enhanced" criminals that once roamed the streets. Smiling to himself, he waved his hand over the lock, hearing a loud Click as the door unlocked itself and allowed him entry. Inside, he could hear "Diva Dance" a song that Alexis had created especially for the superheroes in Acmetropolis. Namely, himself and the Loonatics. If she was on his home world of Anthross; she would be the most powerful priestess in existence. It always gave him a boost when he heard it. Handing out mugs of coffee, Alec walked past the door unseeing. Then, slowly, he walked back a step and stared. Then a huge smile burst on to his face.

"David!"

--------------------------

"We saw it all on the TV. That Summer woman sure likes to follow you..." With a chuckle, Ghost sat down on the slightly moth-eaten sofa.  
"That▓s an understatement. She thinks I'll be the one to boost her career...And... Did you say, all of it?" The three shop owners paused in their steps. Finally, Alistair motioned towards the TV in the corner.  
"I think its best you see for yourself..."

--------------------------

Ghost watched the news report in silence. It was all there. ALL there. His entrance, his quips, his powers, his battle.  
His... execution. You could even hear what he was saying.  
'Goodbye Ember. I would have liked to have said that it was nice knowing you, but...' He turned away as he re-lived those few seconds in which he let his more beast like self out. The gasp of shock, the retch of disgust and the weight of his friends▓ stares echoed in the small room.

--------------------------

"So. What are you gonna do?" Cally, passed a cup of water over to him and sat down next to him, pushing his tail aside. The newscasters were now just repeating themselves, speculating whether "Ghost Wolf" would accept Ace's offer. Gulping down the gift, he looked towards her.  
-I don't know. I mean... I threatened his team...- He put down the now empty cup.  
"It▓s not as If I could erase the past..." Alistair pushed a steaming plate towards him, then closed the curtains, shielding Ghost from sight as he dropped the disguise. Once more, he became a wolf. Grabbing the plate in both hands, he dove in, barely chewing the meat that Alistair painfully cooked. Tail beating the sofa in thanks, he lapped up the small amount of gravy that trickled down his lips.  
"And even if I could... If I became part of a NEW team..." Cally, Alec and Alistair looked at each other. So THAT▓S the reason.  
"I don't think your team would mind Ghost... It▓s not as If you have a choice. You didn't ASK to be separated, did you?" Running his tongue over the plate once more, Ghost looked out the window. The sun was still low in the sky, but its light was almost blinding. To a Mortal at least. Ghost stared at it, as if it would provide some sort of comfort. Closing his eyes, he turned to face the three who had taken him in, provided him with shelter, with friends, with hope. How could he take all that, then just leave them? As If Alistair had suddenly stolen Ghost's powers, he said,  
"Ghost, don't worry about us. We'll do just fine without you!" He looked up to his unusual friend. In the short time that he had known the young shape shifter, he felt as if a void had been filled. A hole that had lain empty since... Since Payne.  
Ghost looked him straight in the eye and smiled. While Ghost found out who his parents were a LONG time ago, he tried to have as little contact with them as possible. He hated being lied to. Being used. Being unable to carve his OWN destiny. Alistair... Was like the father he SHOULD have had. Cally seemed to pick up on the unspoken conversation and dug her elbow deep into Alec's gut.  
"Alec, don't we have some stock taking to do?" Dragging him out by his arm, she closed the door, muffling any conversation that may take place.

With a chuckle, Alistair jerked his head towards the door.  
"Smart girl Cally. She'd be a fine catch for Alec... If he ever opens his eyes..." Nodding, Ghost continued to stare out the window, trying to shape the invisible dough of his thoughts into something sincere, but not sappy. A few painful moments passed. With a barely audible sigh, Alistair stood up.  
"We just want what▓s best for you Ghost... Remember that." As he made his was towards the door, his feet glued themselves to the ground. Spinning on the spot, a worried wolf stood before him.  
"You know...Its hard, to lose someone..." Alistair nodded, sensing the need for Ghost to get something of his chest.  
"Imagine... Getting to know somebody over your entire life, then suddenly, their hair is grey, their skin is wrinkled, their time.. Almost gone." Alistair saw old pain in his eyes. Old pain, fear and despair. Half turning away from the Deer, he continued.  
"And you... Go on. Forever. Everlasting. Eternal. You grieve, you mourn, you get over it. You make new friends. But they die too." Alistair saw the beginning of tears well up in the young warrior▓s eyes and wisely found the walls complete with posters to be far more interesting. Ghost thanked him silently, while his mind brought up old images, friends, family, past allies and enemies. All gone. He alone remains.  
"After a few centuries, you stop trying to make friends. But you can't help it... It... Hurts, too much to be alone." Furiously, Ghost wiped away the few drops of water that must have dropped from the hole in the roof. Obviously.  
"But... Being here... I guess..." He lifted his head, a smile creeping over his face.  
"If I'm not immortal now, then, what▓s stopping me?" With a chuckle, Alistair ruffled Ghost's hair, like he used to do with his own son. Finding his feet unstuck, he made for the door once again, to leave Ghost to figure out his choice in peace.

---------------------------

"Budge up, I can't hear anything"  
"I'm practically in the ROOM Alec, be quiet"  
As the two assistants were trying to eavesdrop, Alistair pushed open the door, knocking the humans to the ground. Rubbing his head where he knocked against a wall, Alec looked up into the eyes of a pissed off Deer.  
"Err... We were... Cleaning. Yes. Cleaning. The Doorknobs"  
"Its a push only door Alec"  
"The metal plate. That▓s what I meant." Looking around, he saw a distinctive lack of Cally anywhere. Damn her.  
As Alistair leaned down, Alec expected the sharp points that were once his antlers to at least draw blood. Covering his face, he cringed as he felt a paw on his shoulder.  
"He hasn't decided yet. Just give him time."

Two hours later, the trio heard the sounds of beating wings, slowly fading into the distance. With a look at Alistair, the humans cleared away the rest of the debris from that morning and settled down to wait.

-------------------------

The winged wolf sat on the roof, enjoying the feeling of the passing breeze through his fur. The sky had finally turned into a pure blue, only spoiled by a few wisps of cloud on the horizon, threatening a warm night. His tail snaked in the wind, betraying his calm exterior. His mind was in turmoil, switching between two trains of thought.

To go... to join the Loonatics.  
To stay... And hope to find a way back home alone.

Neither sounded very promising.

His wings pulled themselves closer to him, their brilliance contrasting his silvery grey fur. Running a paw through his feathers mindlessly, he dangled his legs over the edge. His thoughts where interrupted when he felt one of his feathers come loose.  
"...Shit." Running his fingers over his wings more carefully, he found that it wasn't a one off. His wings were moulting. Probably due to the fact that he's been taxing himself too much over these past few weeks. Bringing his hand around with three feathers in his grasp, he sighed.  
"Tonight, I promise, 8 Hours of sleep at LEAST..." He looked down below, where an old woman was pushed to the ground and her bag stolen by young feline anthro.  
"But first..." he stood up, his wings extending. He shivered, guiltily. He LOVED the hunt. The chase. Looking down, he saw the feline meander through the crowd, knocking people aside as he did so.

Gods help him; he couldn't help but shift into Hunter mode. As he dropped from the roof towards the mugger, the words his wife always used in time such as these came up from the recesses in his mind.  
"The Hunt is on..."

-------------------------

Time passed. The criminal had given up as soon as he saw his shadow on the ground in front of him. In fact, everyone stopped to stare. News must have gotten around. Ghost Wolf, the new Loonatic. Making his way back to the shop he thought about the decision that he was SUPPOSED to be thinking about. Landing on the roof opposite the shop, he stared in through the window to see Alec, Cally and Alistair leaning against the counter, chatting, laughing, eyes filled with humour. And concern. Without taking his eyes off them, he reached into his pocket.  
"Heads... I stay. Tails I go"  
He tossed up the coin.

-------------------------

David walking in through the door, in his human form, a suitcase in one hand. He had made a flying visit to his little Woodland cottage to pick up his few belongings. And to work on a few things.  
"David! Where were..." Cally had first noticed him, then the suitcase in his hands. It had a sleeve poking out of it.  
"So. You▓re leaving then." How Alistair managed to sneak up behind him, he'll never know. Nethertheless, he turned to face him.  
"I can't just give up on going home. I have people there who need me." Ghost reached into his pocket and brought out three multicoloured bundles of wool.  
"But... That doesn't mean I have to shut myself out. Or shut out this world." He opened his hand and the three bundles flew out of his hand and towards the trio.  
"They need me. And I need them, as tough as it is to admit it..." Cally caught her gift and stared at it. It was a rainbow of wool, decorated with three unique items. A Fang. A Claw. A Feather. It lifted itself out of her hand and slipped over her wrist. It fit perfectly. Looking around, she noticed that the other two's had done the same.  
"It▓s a protection band. Blessed by myself. At least, I hope I blessed it... Lumario has been ignoring my "Calls" recently..." The claw, fang and feather glowed for an instant in an angry hue, before returning to normal. Nodding, Ghost had the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Guess so. Gods can be so PUSHY at times..." He walked up to Alistair and pushed something into his hand. He then turned and made to walk out.  
"David." Looking back, he saw the heap of wood, metal and wire come flying towards him. Twisting, he caught the guitar just before it hit him.  
"Take good care of it." It was the Wolf themed one he noticed when he first came to this world, a time that seemed like years ago... Gulping to remove the sudden blockage in his throat, he opened his mouth to speak, but the Deer beat him to the punch.  
"Get outa here. They need you." He pointed towards the colossal tower that overlooked the entire city and smiled, happy that the kid he brought out of the streets was finally over his depressive stage. With a final farewell, Ghost Wolf, the only Guardian in the world, stepped out of the door and vanished in a blaze of Light.

When Ghost had faded from sight, Alistair opened his hand. Inside was a small necklace, complete with a disc of metal engraved with a peculiar symbol. It looked like a sun, being partially obscured by the moon. It was on a length of string, a hole bored through it, along with a fang and a claw. The feather joined the two in the middle, tied by its quill. Each glowed black, then white, then grey before finally settling down to their usual colours. With trembling hands, he undid the knot and hung it around his neck, the items curiously warm against his fur. Even he, untaught in the ways of magic and life-forces could tell a lot of work had gone into its construction. In the back of his mind, Ghost's voice echoed once more.  
-For you... Father.-

------------------------

The Loonatics flew back to their tower home, having finally escaped the paparazzi AND the officials who wanted to know just what the hell had happened. Nobody spoke. Ace kept his eyes firmly in front of him, refusing to even glance at Lexi. She had her head down, tears still trickling down her fur covered cheek. Rev sped on ahead, out flying Tech's own slower jet-pack. The memory of his lips still lingered, along with the taste. Tech in question was trying to figure out what the Kiss actually meant. Did he mean it? Was it REALLY his feelings? Or had he found out about how he felt, and decided to give him a parting gift?

Meanwhile, Duck and Slam were trailing at the back. Slam had been viciously attacked by his collection of fan girls, a fact that STILL infuriated Duck.

"All I'm saying is, I'M the better looking one! They obviously feel sorry for you and sacrificed themselves by ignoring me in order to make YOU feel better!" Slam just ignored him, used to dealing with Duck's ego trips. Duck however, wouldn't let it go.  
"EVERYONE knows that I'M the real star in this team. Who risks their tail in EVERY mission"  
"(Tech actually)" Duck just stared at the purple mountain and muttered to himself.  
"You▓re despicable..."

------------------------

Unseen, Unheard, Unknown, the Guardian waits...

Gods, he hated that play.

It had been two hours since Ghost left Rhythmic and took residence outside the tower. TWO HOURS. Surely heroes had some sort of punctuality clause in their contracts? He had tried to while away the minutes by manipulating small stones with his mind, but that doesn't really do much. He could do a THOUSAND stones and still have too much time to think. Currently, he was trying to remember all the mortal plays he had heard that had involved his people in some way. Currently, he was remembering a small backwater world outside the main ring. "Ode to the protector" or something like that... As he was making the stone do back flips, he felt the approach of the Loonatics.  
"Well finally..." As he stood up, letting the stone fall, he let his mind explore deeper. What he found surprised him.  
"Ooh...That doesn't look good." he watched as Lexi tried to talk to Ace, only to be snubbed and ignored. Rev was determined to escape to his room as soon as he got in the tower and Duck... Well, he was the most surprising of all.

Guilt. Fear. Loneliness. Shame. Despair.

Hardly the kind of emotions you would expect to find in the mind of the guy voted "Most annoying personality of the Year". For five years running. Frowning, He delved a little deeper. Nothing. Deeper still. Nothing. Then, he sighed and broke the contact. Any deeper, and even Duck would notice him snooping around his head. Taking a quick look inside the others, he felt similar emotions, though none as powerful as Duck's. Scowling, he spread his wings and dropped off the edge of the roof, shrouding himself in that familiar feeling of complete invisibility. Falling in beside them, he swooped beneath the huge steel doors that protected the hanger bay. With a swift gesture, he took out all of the cameras in the room, ensuring his secrecy. He then crawled over to a small ventilation shaft and rammed his suitcase and guitar into it, ensuring that they would stay hidden, even if he wasn't shrouding them. Thankfully, nobody noticed the small clouds of smoke the seeped out of the plati-metal casings. As the team stripped their mission clothes, he averted his gaze. It was one thing to spy on them. To be a peeping tom now... That was something else entirely. Only when he heard the sound of the door opening did he dare look. Immediately in the corridor, the team split into three groups, Rev running off somewhere with Tech trying to follow him, Ace storming off with a dejected Lexi following behind and Duck and Slam slouching into the main living area. The place, he noted with some irony, where he was first dragged to this world.

Hmm... Who to follow? He did a quick scan of the tower. Rev was still running and Ace had locked himself in his room, Lexi pounding on the door, tears streaming down her face. Currently, only Slam and Duck were in the same room. Sneaking in the half closed door, he was almost BURIED in the rubbish that had built up during the weeks that the team were out fighting.

"You know, we should really do something about this mess..." Duck had swept a small portion of the discarded take-out boxes from the sofa and lounged on it, rubbing his feet. Slam pushed him aside and cracked his back as he leaned over the back of the sofa. (Yes... I do that.) After a few pops and one or two cracks, he righted himself, a slight smile on his face. He then seemed to realise that Duck was talking to him. "D'you think we should tidy this dump now, or wait 'till after?" Taking a slow look around the circular room, Slam let out a small whimper, then looked down to his feet. All the team had been on their feet since six that morning, fighting evil. And it was now noon. A single glance at each other told them all they needed to know. The mess could wait. Sleep first. As slam made to leave, he turned round to view a dejected Duck. The TV was still on and reviewing the highlights of the day so far.

"...And "Danger" Duck, of the Loonatics was completely helpless before this flame wielding villain... despite his water abilities. Just why do his team-mates put up with him Frank?" The plastic female reporter, with her painted smile and cracking forehead turned to her equally plastic co-presenter.  
"Well Tama, Duck has been a useful distraction in the past. His large ego has infuriated enemies in the past into creating blunders. However, with this new, vicious breed of villainy, can he keep up? Or is he just a dead weight on the already hardworking team? We ask our viewers for their views..." Slam cringed, expecting a full blown Duck Tantrum, one that fully justified the capital letters. However... Silence ruled the room, Duck staring blankly at the screen. Then tears welled up in his eyes, followed by a brief spark of the unusual energy that he used to control water, a sign that he was struggling to keep them from falling down his black feathers. Watching from the doorway, Ghost took the opportunity to delve into his mind. Apparently, Duck felt the same about his uselessness as the news reporters. Teleportation, Small orbs that annoy people more than hurt than and he could make people wet. NOTHING compared to the rest of the team... Hidden behind his normally idiotic exterior, he truly felt... Worthless. Slam sat down on the sofa again, putting one of his massive, plate sized hands on Duck's weedy shoulder. Duck tried to shrug him off, but Slam held on tight, determined to make him talk about it. Despite his limited vocabulary, He was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for.  
"(Duck. I'm not letting go, until you tell me what▓s wrong.)" Duck struggled against his vice-like grip, but gave up before he could tear a tendon. Once Slam held onto something, NOTHING could make him let go until he was ready.  
"They're right... I AM worthless..." Slam growled deep in his throat, a pure anger.  
"(Don't you DARE say that!)" He reached down to his pocket and brought forth a small, extremely white hanky. Passing it wordlessly, Duck took it and dried his bill and cheeks.  
"(Nobody... and I mean NOBODY is worthless. Out of all of us, you were the only one who fought back. You were braver than all of us at that point.)" Duck half turned to face the hulking giant. Despite his slightly goofy appearance, his eyes were bright and sincere.  
"(You know... People tend to think of me as an idiot. I have no brains 'cos I'm strong and have a slight... Difficulty with speech.) Slam began to rub his throat, a cause of many of his problems as he remembered some of the worst times in his life. At school, nobody wanted to be friends with the freak. And they were terrified of what he would do to them if they ever talked to him. Though he heard the whispers alright.  
"(A lot of people made me feel unimportant in my life. Now look at me. I'm a superhero!)" Duck grinned at that. "(And don't forget. Out of all the people in this planet, Zadavia chose YOU to be in this team... And I think she made the right choice"  
Once more he made his way to the door.  
"(Keep the hanky. Please... Oh, and don't let THIS go to your head either, 'k?)" With a sniff, Duck nodded and turned off the TV, cutting off an old lady mid-rant.

----------------------

Ghost watched as Duck followed Slam, heading in the directions of his own sleeping quarters. Well... Who knew? he thought to himself. Duck actually has feelings behind his ego. And that Slam guy was smarter than he looks... Chiding himself, he left the main room to find the other members. Surely after all his years, He of all people should realise that appearances are often deceiving. Walking along the deserted corridors, he sent his mind out to find the other Loonatics in the tower. Just as he was getting a lock on the Lagomorphs, a pounding echoed in his ears.  
"Ace! Let me in, Please!... Please..." Rounding the corner, he came across a Slumped, broken Lexi, her blonde hair covering most of her face, her pink fur gone, replaced by her more natural tan colour. She was leaning on the door, as if it was her only lifeline, her eyes no longer retaining that confident sheen to them. Ace was inside, stubbornly ignoring what his second in command -And his girlfriend- had to say.

Why do I always get into these messes? Ghost thought to himself. He leaned against the wall nonchalantly, confident that nobody could see -and in Lexi's case- hear him. On the other side of the wall, Ace was on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling, the events of the last few hours replaying themselves in a continuous loop in his mind. Over and over, the number 23 echoed in his head, mocking him. How could Lexi LIE like that to him... He was told that he was her first boyfriend, the first guy she had ever loved...

---------------------

Ghost sighed and shook him head. Some people were just so stubborn...Maybe if he ASKED her why she lied, it would settle the problem. Glancing at the door once more, he saw Lexi stand up and make her way to her own room, tears causing her usual cheery eyes to be puffed up and dead looking. He turned away and sighed again. Why couldn't he keep his big muzzle out of other people's business? Flicking his hand, he sent a small amount of his will into the room and into Ace.

/You know... Maybe she has a reason...\ As the suggestion entered his head, Ace seemed to calm down.  
"Maybe Lexi had a reason for lying to me..." His face once more became a scowl. "But that's not the point"  
/Maybe you should talk to her\  
"Maybe I should go talk to her?" His face softened. "Perhaps I should go find her..." Then the number 23 reared its ugly head again. He snorted and turned to his side, facing the wall opposite the door. Outside, Ghost rolled his eyes. With another flick of his paw, he sent out more of his will into Ace.  
/She loves you. You KNOW she loves you... And you love her\  
Tears began to stream down Ace's face. "Why did she lie to me!" he half screamed. Closing his eyes, Ghost allowed Ace to feel a little of his own grief at being lied to. And the knowledge that sometimes... The people we love HAVE to lie to us... To protect us... Or themselves.  
/Go. Find her. Talk to her\  
Jumping up, Ace ran to the door and opened it, calling out Lexi's name. Letting out a held breath, Ghost rubbed his eyes. Thankfully, Ace still had feelings for Lexi, otherwise the Suggestions wouldn't have affected him so strongly. Sauntering down the hall, following the two rabbits, he came across them inside the kitchen. Lexi was turned away from Ace while Ace was holding back, wondering what to say. Ghost turned to the wall and began to thump his head on it.

ARGH! Mortals! Why did they always make his life so difficult? Once more, he sent out a little of his mind.  
/Hold her. Comfort her...\

Ace laid a hand softly on her shoulder. Then without warning, Lexi turned round and buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking, tears staining Ace's grey fur a darker shade. Ace responded by pulling her into a tight embrace, allowing her to cry over his fur, his one vain weak spot. Slowly, Ace managed to comfort her.  
"Lexi... I just want to know... Why?" Lexi wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked away.  
"I...I can't Ace. If you knew... You'd HATE me..." Lexi continued to sob. Gently, Ace took her chin in one hand and guided her face to meet his.  
"Please Lexi... The truth." Wiping her eyes, Lexi looked up into Ace's. Finally, she gestured towards one of the stools that lined the small table. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she explained.

--------------------

Oh boy... I don't know If I should be here for this.  
Ghost looked towards the doorway, so open and inviting. Then he looked towards Ace and Lexi. They're minds were both in turmoil, confused and angry. He rolled his eyes and sat down in mid air, his powers providing him with a solid surface. Maybe having somebody who could smooth the conflicts around wouldn't be a bad idea...

"It... Started in High School. My parents never had that much money, so I was always doing odd jobs and the like whenever I could. Most of the other pupils picked on me for it." Ace sat nearby, watching her closely.  
"After a while, I started to... Develop, If you know what I mean. Boys started to ask me out, but I was too busy with the Jobs." Her fists began to clench as a few bitter memories brought themselves out of hiding.  
"One day, A boy yelled at me for caring too much about money. I made a joke that I'd only ever go out with him If he... Payed me...He was a real slime ball." She chuckled weakly. "Imagine my surprise when he pulled out ё10. I... I took it. M-My family needed the money for rent..." Lexi began to visibly tremble as more, darker memories came to the fore.  
"Soon, all the male population in the school knew that I would be their date for money. That was in 5th grade (Don't know If you understand it... Cos I don't. Scottish.). When I was in 13th... the boys payed me to... to..." Lexi burst into tears again, guilt over what she had done burning within her soul.  
"I WAS A WHORE! A GODDAMN WHORE!... You... You deserve someone better... And I... I d-don't d-deserve yo-" She was broke off when a pair of lips firmly placed themselves around her own. Ace had pulled her into an embrace so tight, It almost left her breathless. Or maybe it was just the effect Ace had on her.

"Lexi... Why didn't you tell me?" She stared up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Didn't he hear what she just said?  
"But Ace, I'm a"  
"That doesn't matter. You did what you had to..." He frowned and lifted a small paper pad off the fridge door that was usually used for grocery lists.  
"That money probably helped your folks a lot. But all I want to know is..." A pencil was poised above the notepad.  
"Yes?" In the dark half-light, Ace's normally easy going smile took on a sinister edge and was slightly fixed in place.  
"Just WHO were the ones who did this? Just say the names Lex..."

-------------------

Ghost grinned and walked out, leaving Ace and Lexi to go back to his room. Together. Pausing, he turned back to the kitchen table, where the lists of names was laying ever so temptingly... It took a lot to get Ghost mad, but Rape and the like were one of them. With his powers, It would be so... easy. And so VERY long for the victims...

Then he shook his head. No. This was ACE'S responsibility... Not that he wouldn't point out a few tender areas... Help him ENSURE that they wouldn't do anything like that again... Or at least, mop up the blood afterward.  
Now though... He had a Coyote and a Bird to find...

-------------------

He tracked them down to the lab area of the tower. The huge cavernous halls held more gadgets and gizmos that Ghost had ever seen outside of Bridgett▓s complex. Frowning, he tried to get a lock on his quarry.  
Dammit. Too much interference... Tech spent a LOT of his time there. The ideas that he tossed around in this place was enough to throw him off their tracks. Ghost shook his head. Even though invisible, he still felt a little embarrassed by doing this outside of a Guardian World. Bending down, tail raised, he began to sniff at the floor.  
Gods... Why am I doing this?  
He closed his eyes, allowing his sense of smell to reign instead of his vision. In his minds eye, the smells came together, like a painting in oils. A hazy image of a large anthro bird sketched itself into existence. Rev was an unusual tan like colour, with flecks of gold. Taking a deep sniff, it reminded him of the old oak forest he first hunted in. Beneath that, was the dry, acrid scent of a dessert. A second image faded into view. A canine, with silvery edges, dominated by a sharp crimson, the colour of fresh blood. The scent was mainly of oil, but beneath was his true smell. Old bones, freshly cut grass and burning rose petals. Odd. But he wasn't one to pass judgement. He was told that HIS scent was like a summer breeze, complete with the faint traces of wet fur.

The nose is the only organ that can see through time. As he "watched" Rev ran off, with Tech following behind, only able to keep up due to the number of turns and obstacles in Rev's way. Soon, he came across a large door, made completely of steel. There was no way in. Putting his ear against it, he heard faint sounds of someone running. Rev was still going strong. Tapping his muzzle with a claw, he wondered how to get in. Letting his eyes roam about the lab, he saw, unseeing, devices for demolishing barricades, devices for blocking out harmful UV rays. Gizmos for trapping loads of people in one small cage, Gizmos for applying bandages to wounds. This Tech was an odd one... Was he building thing to HURT people, or HELP people?

Then he saw it. A small air vent near floor level. It was too small for a human or any type of Anthro.  
Ghost grinned to himself. But it WASN'T small enough for a wolf...

------------------

"Rev! I just need to talk to you!" Tech tried once more to snatch the speeding bird as he passed him, and once more he crashed to the floor as he missed. Unnoticed, Ghost crawled along on his belly through the cramped confines of the vent. He was fully wolf, paws replacing hands, his mouth more suited for barking than talking. Thankfully, clothes were part of the transformation... He would've DIED of embarrassment if they weren't. Peering through a loose covering, he saw that Tech had trashed the controls for the door, preventing the speedster from escaping.

Though, that didn't stop him from trying.

"Just-leave-me-alone"  
"Not till you tell me! What was that about!"

Observing from on high, Ghost growled to himself. He could see ten separate places where a skilled hunter like a Canine SHOULD be, would be able to take Rev down. He could ALSO see five times where Tech could have caught him.  
He sighed. It was a major problem these days, even in is own kind. The younger Guardians didn't bother to hone their Anthro form's food gathering instincts, firmly believing that all food grew in shops. In fact, he was about to make a five week food ban on Anthros. A Guardian may not starve to death, so long as there▓s a clean elemental energy source to draw from, but an empty stomach was INCREDIBLY uncomfortable... And then THIS whole mess started. A crash shook the vent as Tech misjudged a leap and fell into a scrap heap. Ghost crossed his paws and watched silently. In fact, it was pretty funny... For about five minutes. After that, he began to get embarrassed. Sure, he wasn't the same exact species but there WAS such a thing as species pride. For ALL canines everywhere. Bringing up one of his paws, he thumped it down on the grill, knocking it out of the ceiling. It crashed to the floor, but he wasn't worried. Tech and Rev wouldn't notice ANYTHING he didn't want them to. Dropping to the floor, using a little power to break his fall, he sat up, Tech and rev staring at each other from opposite sides of a lab table. If Tech moved to the left, Rev moved to the right. If Tech moved to the right, Rev moved to the Left. It was a stand off.

Ghost stood upright, his clothes forming over his skin as his more canine features gave way to human ones. Hands. Hands were very good. Hands could hold things.

But in this case, it was the humble foot that did the job.

As Rev speed by, Ghost stuck his out, tripping up the runner.

At once, Tech reached down and caught him before he could collide with the floor. Steadying him, he kept a firm grasp on Rev's wing.

"NOW are you going to tell me what that was about?" Rev struggled in Tech's grip, but he was a lightweight speedster, not a warrior like Tech. Also, the act that the grip brought out a little of both his fears and hopes confused him enough to let Tech guide him towards the examination chair. Complete with straps. Ghost chuckled as Tech secured Rev. Though if he started anything... well... kinky, he would interfere.

And Gods, would THAT be awkward.

Finally, Rev stopped struggling, instead trying to avert his eyes from Tech.  
"You... You wouldn't understand..." Softly, Tech gripped Rev's chin and brought his face up to meet his.  
"Why don't you tell me?" With a wave of his hands, the straps undid themselves.  
"If you want, the doors are wide open..." Glancing at the door, he frowned and waved his hands at them. They shrieked as metal scrapped on metal, but they opened.  
"...And you're free to leave... If you want." He moved to the side, leaving the path out free from obstruction.  
"I won't stop you."

Ghost sat down on the cold floor, wishing he had popcorn or something. This was getting good... Just then a cold shiver of disgust ran through his body. Did he really just think that? He had known certain... individuals... of his own species treating the affairs of mortals like a live soap opera. They... disgusted him. They were meant to SAVE lives dammit, not watch their misery... and ENJOY it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the discussion.

"I...Well... You see... The thing is..." Rev was, for once, unable to think of anything to say. Instead of his normal high speed chattering, the broken stammering was unnerving.  
"Rev... calm down." Rev took a few deep breaths, then turned to face the open doorway.  
"I... love you Tech." He gulped, hearing a gasp of surprise from behind him.  
"I have for a while now, The way you walk, the kindness you show to people, your devotion to the team, the way you put up with all the shit people give you -my parents included-... I just got used to seeing you... as more than a friend." He sighed as the eerie silence from behind him continued. Sounds like he just lost one of his best friends.  
"So... I guess this is it. I'll see Zadavia about getting a replacement team member tonight and with any luck-Aghh!" Tech rammed him into the doorframe, his larger bulk pinning the smaller bird to the metal.  
"So... After TWO YEARS of torturing myself, you tell me this NOW"  
Rev blinked. Then he twisted his head round to stare at the green furred Coyote who was currently holding him up against the wall.  
"You mean... YOU TOO"  
Tech flipped him round so they were chest to chest. Then, with a fierceness that would have under normal conditions sparked a prey response from Rev, he clamped his lips against Rev's own. At first, Rev struggled, but found himself giving into Tech. It may have been rough, but it was full of passion and an odd sense of hunger. Finally, they parted, gasping for air. Only then did either of them think to look out of the doorway. Thankfully nobody was watching... or so they thought. With a slight frown, Tech turned back to Rev.  
"And there▓s NO WAY I'm letting you quit this team just yet..."

Well... That was easy. Ghost stared as Tech and Rev got back to the very important business of making out, unashamedly. Actually, Some of his co-Guardians were homosexual. When your entire species is immortal and infertile, nobody really cares what your preferred gender was. As long as the love is PURE and not just lust. Suddenly, an unwanted memory speared through his mind. Oh, Him. Falstaff. The ONLY person who wouldn't take no for an answer... Trying to smoother the embarrassing memories in something more productive he looked at the clock set into the wall and made a few quick calculations. If truth be told, he should have done this BEFORE playing matchmaker.  
"12:30. By rights, they should be asleep for, oh say, three days? Somehow, I don't think they'll thank me for that... Okay, 18 hours. Enough to recharge their batteries at any rate. So 6a.m in the morning... But, there IS that mess to deal with... and a good solid meal..." he went on like this for a few minutes, trying to find a balance that would make sure the Loonatics got the rest that they deserved, and the rest that he NEEDED.

Finally though he made his decision. Sitting down on the ground cross legged, hands clasped in an unusual symbol, he felt his powers swell within him. his mind, a force to be reckoned with in its own right, flowed through the corridors and rooms of the tower, filling everywhere with his presence. Now was the difficult part. He reached down into himself, calling up the powers of suggestion that he had recently been put to good use with Ace, he sent out a single command. A single word that was nonetheless more powerful than a storm, more subtle than the breeze and as difficult to disobey as the laws of life.

/+SLEEP+\

Throughout the tower, the Loonatics were hit with the NEED to be in bed. Though Ghost wasn't unable to smoother their own minds completely...

--------------

Ace and Lexi staggered as the force hit them. They were in the main living area, catching up on lost time when a wave of lethargic energy broke over them. Their ears drooped, their movements became more jerky. That however didn't stop what they were doing. Just relocating it.  
"My room, or yours"  
"...mine's closer..." As one, they stood up and leaning on each other, staggered off to Lexi's room.

(Err... now I look over this, it sounds... suggestive. They were ONLY cuddling!)

--------------

Duck was laying in bed, reading the clips from the newspapers he had collected over his years as a superhero. Due to his large ego, he always misunderstood -or maybe it was more truthful to say, "ignored"- the parts degrading him. Now though, he was paying VERY close attention. If there were gonna be more baddies like that Ember around, he had better shape up. He was reading a detailed blow by blow of one of his more courageous battles -and by courageous the public meant, "he actually fought without being told"- , learning what it was that made him more of a hero in the eyes of the residents of Acmetropolis that day when the command of Ghost struck. His eyes slammed shut so fast they almost clapped. Dropping the bundle, scattering pages over the floor, he just had enough energy to change into his pyjamas and crawl under the covers.

--------------

Slam was in his own room, doing some serious damage to his small fridge. It contained, among other things, five roast chickens, two large trifles, three racks of lamb and row upon row of fizzy drinks. Behind the fizzy drinks however, were the OTHER ones.  
He sat on his bed, clutching a bottle of beer in one hand and a photo album in the other. Currently, he was looking at his old school photos. There was one in particular that he would always remember...

In it, his class, all humans, were sitting beneath a tree in some park. The teacher was looking very pointedly AWAY from Slam. The rest of the class has shunned him, refusing to talk, play, work or eat with him. In that part of Acmetropolis, Anthros such as himself were never treated like sentient beings. Then there was the way he talked.  
Even the teacher remarked on it. And made sure that the majority of folio work needed to progress was VERBAL.

Then the will of Ghost flooded the room and the bottle dropped from Slam's hands, the album following suit. In a matter of seconds, he was out like a light.

--------------

Tech and Rev were huddled together in the bedroom, still trying to figure out how this whole thing started.  
"You know, I think that Ghost guy had something to do with this...I mean, He turns up, and now were... well... you know"  
The two of them had wandered back to Rev's room, the closer and more tidier one and began talking, trying to figure out what the hell to do next.  
"Okay, but what are we gonna tell the others? AND Zadavia? Somehow, I DON'T think they'll be happy for us"  
Suddenly, Rev picked up an intruding, yet familiar energy.  
"See!-I-TOLD you it... was... him..." Rev slumped against Tech and the both of them snuggled under the covers. The last thing they both felt was amusement followed by an unvoiced promise.  
/Secret safe with me...\

--------------

Finally, Ghost opened his eyes. So... Rev DID have some powers... He thought he was just imagining the feel the last time they met. Standing up from the cold floor, he stretched and heard certain bones crack and pop. He then dropped to all fours and leaned forward, then back, stretching his limbs like a cat. A trick he learned from his wife. Finally, he rotated his neck. An almost 180. The cracks that accompanied it would have under normal circumstances worried Ghost, but he was too tired to care. Dragging his feet to the Living area, he made a wild gesture towards the sofa. The rubbish exploded off the cushions, which flumped themselves. Snuggling down, he closed his eyes...

Then slammed them open again. Grumbling to himself, he made an impatient wave. From down below in the hanger bay, a small suitcase and a wolf themed guitar pulled themselves out of a small air vent. Freed from their confines, they raced up the tower to be reunited with their owner. Finally, they reached the sofa and leaned against the back of it. Finally content, Ghost allowed himself to sleep. But not to dream.

/---------------------\

FINALLY. I thought I was NEVER gonna finish this chapter.

Okay. For some reason, The death of my cat forced me to write this. I don't know why, but I feel better now.

Any suggestions, complaints or general thoughts on my writing, please leave them in a review.

And yes, I know my spelling ain't too good. I'm forced to write this on NOTEPAD people... this site won't let me use microsoft word... 


	9. I wish I had an Angel

I LIVE!

Yes, I'm sorry for the wait. University takes some getting used to...

/A human-like Dragon peers round the door/

"Damn right... When was the last time you included _us _in the fic?"

/A WereWolf and Vampire also peer round door/

"Yeah... What about us?"

/Rolls eyes and pushes door closed/

Ahem...

Hey, If there are any Glasgow University readers out there, Hi! Look me up some time!

Not actually sure how you'd do that, but...

I'm on my new Laptop (Yay!) So you _should_ be getting better quality writting. However, this laptop does _**not**_ have spellchecker...

I was thinking on writing about his individual responces to each team member as a series of one-shots... Tell me what you think in a review, ok?

Oh, and speaking of reviews, I've noticed that a few people have set this story to their alerts. Didn't think this would be that popular...

However, no more reviews have been sent...

/Shrugs/

Ah well. As long as people are reading!

Oh, If you want other information on Ghost and the Guardians in general, check out my DeviantArt acount.Search for "by:Wolf-Light" and look at my writen work. Please ignore my crappy attempts at art. There have been three stories so far.

Oh, and Jessi? I know I seem a little cruel to Duck. Forgive me please...

Tech slowly opened his eyes and stared straight into the face of Rev, still sleeping. He panicked slightly before he remembered what had happened the day before. Grinning to himself, he leaned over slightly and laid a kiss softly on his beak. Once, such a action would have been only avalible in his dreams. Now, here he was, sleeping next to him. Willingly.

He turned over and closed his eyes, happy to let Rev rest. He was sleeping on his arm anyway, so he couldn't escape. Even If he wanted too. With a slight smile, he thought to himself,

"I'll have to thank that Ghost guy when I next see him..." As he allowed his eyes to slowly gaze around the room, his thoughts came to a complete stop. Nervously, he shook Rev awake.

"Wha? Tech? What-the-"

"Rev. Did you clear away our clothes last night?" Rev screwed up his face in concentration.

"No. Why?" Wordlessly, Tech pointed over to the chair where he lay his discarded clothes the night before. Those that lay there now...

"Those are NOT what I wore the other day.." Rev only looked perplexed at his reaction, before catching on.

"Somebodys been in here.. While we were..."

Both of them looked towards the chair once more, with two piles of fresh clothes, then towards the door.

"But I locked it myself! None of the others could get in, except for.." Both of them turned to face each other, rage building within them and a single name came to mind.

"Duck!"

---------------

Ace sat up in bed, his ears, normally strightened up, drooping over his eyes. Beside him, his Girlfriend Lexi, slept on, obviously exhausted by yesterdays battle with Ember. He slowly stroked her blonde hair, an unusual feature that she kept even when in mission colours. As he leaned in for a kiss, he felt something make the fur on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Not first thing in the morning Ace. Ever heard of Morning Breath?" Her ears were glowing pink, a Brain Blast at the ready.

"Aw... Don't tell me you'd rather wait 'till later?" He leaned in once more and pulled her into a deep kiss. Thank God, he thought, That I decided to follow her. Roughly, he was pushed off by a laughing Lexi.

"Ace, you are such an Optimist..." Ace looked back towards her and concern flashed across his face.

"Lex? What is it?"

"This room... Was it THAT tidy yesterday?" Ace looked aroung the moderately sized room. It did indeed seem to be more than clean...

"I'm SURE this room was messier than this... But..."

"Hey, Don't look at me. I didn't clean up. Last time I did, you moaned at not being able to find anything..."

Ace and Lexi stared at each other, worry and fear filing the air.

"The door _was_ locked... Wasn't it?" Ace asked in a weak voice.

Lexi crawled out of bed and, wrapped in a sheet, crept over and tested the door.

"Locked."

So... Whoever our mystery cleaner is, he's able to walk through walls..."

"Or teleport past them." Sudden realisation dawned for the pair and Lexi had to hold Ace back from marching out into the corridor with only a pair of shorts on.

"Duck... I'm gonna KILL that fowl!"

--------------

"Why, Misty breeze, I had no idea you were such a fan..."

"Of course I'll be your escort to the dance..."

"Don't worry Misty... I'll save you..."

Duck continued to dream, visions of Misty breeze haunting him in his sleep. As he rolled over, he came to the edge of the bed. Wobbling between solid matress and empty air, it only took the slightest breeze to send him over. A breeze supplied by the carelessly opened window.

"Wagh!" He colided heavily with the floor, knocking him out of his dream. He huffed to himself.

"Aw... Darn..." He picked himself up from the floor and replaced his distorted bedclothes. Shivering, he glanced over to the window. The one he never opened and made sure everybody else knew that too. Once, when Rev opened it up, the tar stuck in his feathers for _days_... His best egg yet, he thought.

"Hey... Who opened the window?" He walked over and peered out. His room was on the fortieth floor, so nobody could come in that way... Taking a further look around his room, he also noticed the OTHER thing that bothered him.

"My room! Who the- What the- ACE!"

Walking over to the still locked door, he Quaked himself into the main corridor...

...Where a pissed of group of suerheroes were marching over to him.

"Hey... whats the big idea eh? Sneaking into my room like that?" He demanded of Ace.

"What're ya on about? YOU snuck into OUR rooms!" Suddenly, from behind them, came a vicious roar, followed by a very clear word.

"DUCK!"

Lexi stifled a yawn.

"Looks like Slam's up... Look, Duck, just say you did it, we'll yell at you and we can ALL go back to bed..."

"I didn't do this Lex-"

"Duck, you're the only one who could get past our doors without unlocking th-"

"Lexi, I _didn't_ do this..."

"Even Tech and his powers couldn't get through, and Rev couldn't fit in our windows, so-"

"ALEXIS I DIDN'T DO IT!" The rest of the team were shocked by this. Duck _never_ yelled. Well, except in battle, but only to make himself heard. And he most _certainly_ didn't use Lexi's full name. He stalked over to his room and pushed open the door. His room upon going to bed was worse, if possible, than the main room and was now immaculate.

"Does it LOOK like I would have done it?" Ace shrugged. He would be the first to admit that Duck was a slob. He was distracted from creating a comeback when a set of heavy, but _fast _footsteps echoed in the corridor behind them. Slam came round the corner approaching at almost Rev-Like speeds and collided with Tech. After helping him back up, he remembered why he turned up and shoved him out of the way to reach Duck.

"(Who the HELL came to my room in the middle of the night!?)" Tech laid his paw on his shoulder, trying to calm the irate Tazmainian down.

"We all got hit Slam... In fact, I would say robbed, but nothing seemed to be taken..." Not knowing that exactly that had happened in Slam's case. All his bottles... His shield against normal life... Gone. Duck also had found something taken. His shrine to Misty Breeze was removed. A quick search of the rubbish collection point would prove that it was demolished before being thrown out... With a load of the smelliest waste food that the tower had to offer on top of it for luck.

Tech and Rev shared an uneasy look, failing to notice that Ace and Lexi did the same. Slam and Duck stared at each other, determind that the other one did the deed.

Then, all over the tower, the lights went out, shrounding the team in darkness.

"What the-"

Then the lights came back on, one by one. However, it was only one row of lights leading over to a door. When the trail of lights hit it, it opened and the light took off on another path. It then came back and circled over their heads, waiting for them to move.

"Er... Call me Mr silly-"

"Oh nobody would do that Duck."

He went on, ignoring this. "But I think somebodys trying to tell us something..."

----------------

They followed the lights, always twisting, always turning. Occasionally, the lights would pause, as if unsure of the way. Then they would set out again, just at the walking pace of the group.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to feel peckish..." Lexi glanced up at the lights, still going strong.

"Does _anybody _have any ideas as to whats going on?" Tech looked up at the lights as well, then frowned and began to rub his muzzle thoughtfully.

"I have a theory, but I'd rather wait. If I'm right, then we have nothing to worry about..."

"And If you're wrong?" Tech stopped suddenly, causing Slam and Ace to collide with him.

"If I'm wrong, then I have another theory. I always have another theory. I just hope it's wrong as well..."

They continued, once stopping next to a map of the tower that was installed at construction. The lights seemed to stop here and think, going down one route, coming back, then going down another. Finally though, it seemed to figure out where it was meant to go and sped off at a steady pace. Eventually...

"Hey... Do you guys smell that?"

Immediatly, the others took a deep sniff at the air. And immediatly, they started to drool.

"Mmm-MMM! That smells like my momma's carrot stew she was famous for..."

"Are you kidding? It's Fresh Sorrel Salad..."

"Nope-Its-definetly-peanut-cake-no-doubt-about-it-"

"kelp sandwiches..."

"(Lamb joints and mint sauce... Like dad used to make...)"

"Er...I don't smell anything like that..." Immediatly, the team stared at Tech.

"Well, what do you smell?" He mearly grinned sheepishly and took off at a run, the lights struggling to keep up. Rev caught up beside him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What-do-you-smell?"

"My mother made the best rabbit cassarole... Somehow, I don't think Ace and Lexi would appreciate that." Rev chuckled.

"The-Coyote-Complaint?"

"The Coyote Complaint..." Tech's voice faded away, replaced with look of self-pity and rage. Gripping Tech's shoulder to slow him down, Rev leaned in close, tickling the fur around his ears with his warm breath. Reminding Tech of how close they were now.

Tech. I think you could give Ace and Lexi a little more credit than that don't you think?" He was speaking slowly to emphasise his point. He then smiled and went on.

"And besides.. Anybody who messes with you, would have to go through me too." He started to speed up again, taunting Tech by being just out of reach.

"Also... Who would dare take on the ONLY Loonatic to stand up to that Ember woman? And lived to tell the tale?"

"That wasn't me and you know it... If Ghost hadn't shown up... Well, I'd have been minus a lot more than an arm thats for sure..."

----------------------------

They came to a stop in front of a pair of doors. The lights that had been guiding them so far winked out, to be replaced by the normal lights. The door let out a faint click as it unlocked itself. Bemused, the team turned to face each other.

"Anybody know where we are?"

"I think its the dining room..."

"We-have-a-dining-room?"

Everybody turned to stare. A dining room... Who'da thought it?

"Er.. Are we going in? I don't know about you, but those smells are driving me crazy..." A few lips were licked as they thought on what could be laying behind the doors.

"Well, it _has_ been ages since our last meal..."

They looked back at the door, images of several culinary delights swimming across their vision.

"And if it _is _a trap, then we could easily fight whoever it is as a team, right?"

By now none of the others were listening.

"ME FIRST!"

The group grabbed at each other, each trying to be first inside. In the ensuring chaos, Duck was knocked to the floor and trod upon. First by Ace, then Tech, followed by Rev and ending with Slam. As he pushed himself up, Lexi who was last in the line jumped over his head.. Or at least, she tried too. Her foot colided with the back of hs head sending him back down to the floor. With a muffled curse, he muttered,

"You're _all_ dispicable..." Finally, he was able to pull himself upright, without anyone knocking him back down. Rubbing his bruised beak, he shoved Ace out of the road, claiming a chair at the large table in the centre of the room, next to a large wall-width window overlooking the city. Glancing out, he yelped and shoved back his chair. Ace looked up at him, unfazed.

"What's up Duck?"

"Its the- Who'sa- What'sa-" Finally, Lexi took a look for herself.

"Holy-" Just peeking and no more was the sun, trying desperatly to drag itself over the horizon. The sky was illuminated by a deep gold and red, bathing the city in light. Snapping her head round to the clock set above the door, Lexi double-checked the time, first on the wall and then on her watch.

"Six O'Clock! Its flipping SIX O'Clock! In the _morning_!" Ace looked out the window too and checked his own watch, holding it up to hs ear to check that it was still working.

"Surely we haven't been asleep _that_ long..." Slam just grunted, content to watch the sunrise. Due to their exhausting job, they never really rose before ten o'clock, and it was refreshing to see. Even Tech had to admit that maybe he should take the effort to see it once in a while. Rev just looked bored. He was usually the first one up _anyway_ so he regularly saw it. Once they stopped oggling at the sight, Lexi was able to pick up a few faint sounds.

"Hey guys... Do you hear that?" Pausing mid-whispered-conversation, Tech and Rev cocked their ears.

"It... It sounds like singing?" Duck looked puzzled and began to count the number of team-mates round the table. Only now did he notice, that even though all the team was there, one more place was laid out on the table...

The singing seemed to be coming from a hole built around head hight in the wall. A sliding panel kept the two rooms seperate. Being of keenest ear, Lexi laid her head against the wood-like material.

"Hmm... Male...definetlty a singer, you can tell by the confidence in he voice-"

"Yeah, That's real interesting Lexi, but it it going to kill us?" Duck had generated two large lava-like eggs and was ready to throw. Sending a scathing glance his way, Lexi returned to listening in.

"Around... 6 feet... maybe a little taller. Good health, pulse slow, but steady... He takes care of himself whoever he is."

"Look, why don't we just barge in and take him down? I mean, he _is_ trespassing isn't he?" Duck was now juggling the eggs from hand to hand, to prevent himself from being burned. Finally, Rev sighed. Sometimes he wondered just what as it about Duck that made him shoot first and ask questions later... Maybe he was just a coward? He tuned out Duck's babbling in order to think on yesterday's events. Duck was practically the only one who laid a blow... Definetly not a typical coward move. He leaned back in his chair, occasionally glacing towards the arguing team in case his views were sought after. For now, he was content to simply wait for whatever action Ace decided on.

--------------------------

In the kitchen, Ghost chuckled as the team pondered over who the mysterious cooker was. Duck sugested somebody called "Zadavia"... Whoever that was. The scary thing was, apparantly, it was a sensible idea. Lexi thought it was one of Tech's robots that he forgot about. A cooking robot? How would it know what anything tasted like? Chuckling once more at the naivity of Mortals, he carefully poured out six bowls...

------------------------

Nobody really noticed at first. Everyone was too caught up in figuring out who was inside rather than just looking. In fact, It was Rev who first noticed. Over at the wall, the small sliding panel was pushed aside. Within, six steaming bowls were laid out, cutlery on the side. A small basket of rolls was hiding in the back.

"Er... Guys?" Nobody answered him, due to an argument breaking out between Duck and Ace over who should go in first. Naturally, they were being incredibly polite about it.

"No, please Duck I insist."

"You're too kind, but please, after you..." Rolling his eyes, he walked up to the panel and read the small note that had been left next to what seemed to be soup.

"Guys? _Guys?_" Eventually, he sped over to the two who were now ready to push each other in through the door.

"Er... He-sent-us-a-note..." They froze, Duck mid-puch and Ace mid-kick, their limbs hanging almost motionless in the air.

"What?" They said in tandom. Rev shrugged and handed the small peice of paper to Lexi. She took one glance, smiled and began to read out loud.

" "I hope this note finds you in good health, as you certainly didn't look too good the last time we met. By the way, Tech, how's that arm?" Well?" She paused and looked over to the Coyote in question. In way of answer, Tech rotated his shoulder, swinging his arm around his head before streching it out.

"Feels fine to me." Nodding, she continued to read.

"I was a little rushed when preforming the cleansing, so I'd like to see it as soon as possible If that's okay. As you can no doubt see, the sun is currantly rising. Don't go checking your alarm clocks, _I_ was the one who made you sleep, _I_ was the one who went into your rooms-" Duck quacked out of Ace's grip and peered over her shoulder.

"Who did? When I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Do nothing." Rev cooly injected. Honestly, what _was_ it with Duck? Gesturing for Lexi to continue, he wandered over to Tech.

"Er... he goes on to say, " Because, one, you lot looked like death warmed up. Just when was the last time you got a decent nights sleep? And a decent meal? And two, I still didn't know whether you were working with Ember or not. I was wrong..." she walked over to the panel where the soup was gently cooling.

" "So I made you this peace offering. By now, the soup should be cool enough to eat. I tried to suit everybody's tastes, so be careful about the bowl you pick up.

Yours sincerly, Ghost Wolf, Guardian of Light." She put down the paper and poured over the bowls.

"Hmm. Now, which one's mine?" One of the bowls began to float, spinning gently on its axis. Managing to hide her surprise, she picked the bowl out from mid-air. In resonce, the five remaining bowls placed themselves at the table, along with the bread basket in the centre. Not one to look a gift meal in the mouth, Slam sat down hurridly. Even though the others still didn't know much about Ghost, the inviting smells coupled with the warning growl as Slam was ready to take the whole offering caused them to tuck in also.

-----------------

Lexi placed the spoon next to the bowl and smacked her lips appreciatly.

"That. Was a good bowl of soup." Grudgingly, Duck had to agree. But that wasn't to say that he trusted this invsible chef.

"Hel_lo_? The guy went in our _rooms_!" Ace nodded, seeing where Duck was coming from. On the one hand, Ghost had invaded the most important aspect of living as a team. Privacy. On the other, If he was really being chased by these... _ShadowMinions_ he's right to be cautious. He shivered despite himself. That Ember woman was able to create an _army_ of super-powered lackys... And apparantly, from what he could make out of the discussions between her and Ghost, that wasn't the worst.

He shivered again. What else could she, _would_ she have done If Ghost hadn't intervened? His gaze traveled over to Lexi, deep in discussion with Duck over whether Ghost should stay or not. Currantly, they were talking about his telekinesis. That was somethig else he needed to think about. She was able to peer into their deepest darkest thoughts... And from the looks of things, so could Ghost. If she used them as weapons against them, what would Ghost do with them? His eyes dragged themselves over to the door leading to the kitchen, within which the most dangerous creature ever to emerge on Acmetropolis was currantly working on a second course... Rubbing his temples, he sighed and gently laid his head on the table, next to an empty bowl.

Leadership? Meh. You could keep it.

_Unfortunatly, Leadership isn't something you can just give up..._

"Wargh!" Ace sat bolt uprght and toppled over the chair, landing heavily on the carpeted floor. Rubbing the back of his head, he scowled towads the kitchen.

_Oh...Sorry. Most people I know are used to... well, sorry._

"Er... Ace?" Lexi had a worried look on her face. Tapping his temple to indicate his problem, Ace stalked over to the door and rapped his knuckles on the hard wood.

"Word of advice Doc... A little warning next time, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure, no harm meant." The voice was reassureing. It meant he didn't imagine the one in his head... A sigh escaped through the door.

"Can I see you for a moment Ace? The door's unlocked." The room froze. It was one thing to team up to beat him if need-be, but to go alone? It would be suicide...

"Lexi. Would you come too?" Ace blinked once, before frowning slightly.

"One other thing Doc. Try to keep outta our heads."

Another sigh.

"I only wish..." The handle turned on its own accord and was pushed open. Without anybody doing the pushing. Nervously, Lexi gripped onto Ace's hand, knocking him out of his own inmobility. With a determind look in his eye, they crossed over the boundry... And vanished from sight.

-------------------------

The door behind Ace and Lexi closed over, blocking the reasureing view of their team-mates. Next to a gas cooker, a large Anthro-Sapian Wolf with grey fur was peering into a pot.

"Well, thats the last time I get beef from a guy with _scars on his face_... Guess I'll have to do without." He pulled out a small bone, which to Ace looked remarkably like one belonging to a finger. Swallowing to prevent himself from spraying lukewarm soup over the walls, he took a deep breath and walked over to the Canine. Upon reaching him, he could see that he was wearing, of all things, an apron.

"You would think that in this day and age, you would be able to find a decent butcher..." Ace looked closely and saw to his extreme relief that it was just a lump of gristle that he had pulled out. He then took a closer look at the apron.

It was _pink..._

"Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry about the rooms..."

It had _puppys_ dancing on it.

"Wouldn't you have done the same thing in my position? Well, maybe not _exactly_, but similar..."

Some of them were playing with _kittens..._

"I just want to say that your secret is safe with me. It won't come out of _my_ muzzle, I can assure you.."

There was a big red ball in the corner...

After a while, Ghost got the feeling that he was talking to himself.

"Erm...Ace? Lexi? Can you hear me?" Finally, The two lagomorphs finally tore themselves away from the Terrifieing item of clothing to realise that they were being talked to. Looking down, Ghost gave a grunt, half embarassment, half annoyance.

"Look, at that time of night, it was the only one they had left. Or would you have _liked_ Wolf Fur in your soup?" Grinning a little, Lexi peered into the pot that was stiring itself as this defencive scolding went on.

"Whats this?" She took a deep sniff. "Hey, smells good." Ghost made an impatiant wave with his paw, indicating that it was nothing special.

"Beef strogonoff... Without the beef." He made a gesture in the air and the pot floated over to a bin and tipped itself out. Looking back to the two, he attempted to repeat the heartfelt confession he had said in their stupor.

"Look. Secret? Muzzle? No talky." He then walked over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen lump of some unidentifiable meat. Rapping it with his knuckles, he held it out to Ace.

"If you would be so kind..." Ace stared at the offering in disbelief. What did he exect to do with it? He looked up into the haunting eyes of Ghost Wolf, his emotions, thoughts and feelings hidden, as though they were something that only happened to ther people. Standing his ground, he stared him right in the eyes and inflated his chest a little.

"What do I look like to you... A microwave?"

The two stared at each other, barely breathing. Lexi stood, mouth open, eyes wide, hardly believing that Ace would do anything of the sort.

Finally, a large heartfelt laugh erupted from Ghost's muzzle, a pureness to his voice than he earlier hid from them. When he finally stopped, his eyes were still shining and his muzzle was twisted upwords in a huge smile that, even through the ancient Predator/Prey relationship between the species, even through the earlier consumption of Rabbit meat, _even_ his battle with Ember and the mercylessness of his fighting style, he felt himself mimicing.

"Sorry. That _was_ kinda inconsiderate of me." Ace held up a paw non-chalantly, telling him all was forgiven. Wordlesly, he took the meat out of Ghost's paw and quickly thawed it.

---------------------------

It was five hours later. After a heavy three course meal that had raised some eyebrows - a result of the rabbit cassarole - Duck popped the question that was hovering on everybodies lips.

"What _are_ you?" Everybody froze, trying not to look as interested as they felt, temporarally forgetting his mind reading ability. He cocked his head to the side, surprised that they still didn't know what he was. _Every_ world had some sort of legend regarding the Guardians, didn't they? He rubbed his muzzle thoughtfully. How to explain that which needed to be seen to be believed?

"Tech..." Tech turned to face him, carefully masking the curiosity that burned in his scientific mind.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken... But don't you have a major database in this tower?" Ghost grinned as he litterally saw the cogs turning in Tech's head, followed by a blushing as Tech felt his presence. Immediatly, Tech told himself to stop thinking about that, but that in turn...

"Everybody does that guys... Don't worry." Ghost chuckled to himself as the Loonatics either cringed and looked away, or blushed and grinned like madmen or woman in Lexi's case. Rev was regarding him with slight anger, but mostly terror. What if... What If he told the others? They wouldn't be able to stop him... Unknown to him, everybody else in the team were thinking the same thing.

"Would... Would you accept a Guardian's Bond?" This shook the others out of their gloomy thoughts. It was such a random sentence, they had no choice but to stop and think. Eventually, Duck voiced the general concencious of the team.

"Wha?" With a slight but not unkind smile, Ghost explained.

"A Guardian's Bond. Basically, its a magical oath. I'll swear to do, or in this case, _not_ do, whatever you want. If I break it, well..." He fell into slence, his gaze setteling somewhere on a horizon that was unseen by the others. Slowly, Lexi walked up to him and dragged his attention back to them,

"What would happen?" Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he looked back out the window into the streets below, bustleing with life, thousands of mortals going about their day to day buisiness, concered with mundane, unimportant things... _They_ never needed to worry about preventing a world falling to Darkness, _they_ never needed to learn how to block out the Pulse, the heartbeat of entire _universes_, _they_ never needed to concern themselves with just what exactly lay out there, things that would normally only be found in their deepest, darkest nightmares...

There were things worse than death after all...

"You..._really_ don't want to know." Duck Quaked over to him and leaned a bony elbow in at his neck.

"Actually, I think we do." When Duck finally met Ghost's gaze, he recoiled slightly. Such pain, sorrow, both old and new seemed to pour out of his eyes and into Duck. Closing them, Ghost turned away. He _really_ didn't need Duck in his mind right now...

"It would... take my soul. Take my soul and bind it. Once it's bound, its sent to the Dark Plain. Basically, Hell multiplyed by a thousand."

He closed his eyes and grabbed his paws, trying desperatly to stop them from trembling. The Loonatics noticed it however and a flood of fear washed over them. Considering what he took into his stride when fighting Ember, what could cause such a reaction?

"Once my soul is trapped there... It's..." He swallowed and tried to keep the quiver out of his voice, failing dismilly. Taking a deep breath, he continued, his voice slightly firmer.

"The soul... Is digested. Before being destoyed. Entirely. Beleive me, death is _nothing_ compared to what else can happen to you..." The tower was bathed in silence, the only sounds coming from outside, muffled by the specially made walls.

"I've been there... Once. Sent by accident. Becuase there was little evil in me, the... digestion... Took far longer than it should have. I was saved in time."

Rev slumped in his chair. He couldn't imagine it... His _soul_ being consumed... How... How did he survive?

"The pain... Is nothing you could imagine."

He turned to the Loonatics, eyes shining fiercely.

"But I'll do it. If you still need proof of my honesty, my trustworthness, I'll do it."

-------------------------------

It was later. Despite his claims that such a bond was easily made, the others didn't want to go through with it... What if they accidentally forced him to break it? They wouldn't have that burden on their own souls. Eventually they settled for allowing Ghost to stay on one condition.

If he ever mentions any of their secrets, they'd hold no punches when attacking him. This was quickly agreed much to the relief of Ghost. Despite claims that he could create such bonds in his sleep -Which was perfectly true- He hated doing them. Rule Number... 1034 wasn't it? Never Interfere with a person's Soul. Even your own.

Eventually, he was able to ask for the database. A quick search revealed nothing. No Guardians, No ShadowMinions, no Eternals... No Immortal activity at all. Slumping back in the chair set into the interface, he rubbed his face and tried not to scream. Every single method of finding a way to contact his people were met with obstacles or were simply bulldozed. Every single link to his home were cut off.

_Now_ he was getting worried... What if he never found a way home? What If he never found out what was responcible for his power drain? What If-

"You okay?"

Ghost collapsed on the ground, clutching his chest, convinced that his heart was trying to tear itself out of his ribcage. Eventualy he calmed down enough to stare up at the muzzle of the team's resident genius.

"Hmph. Nothing. Absolutly nothing. No Guardians at all..." He sighed and clenched his eyes closed. He hadn't cried during years of torture, he hadn't cried when he thought his neice was killed, he hadn't cried when the entire Guardian race turned against him and it all felt too much to bare...

He would _not_ cry now.

Though Gods above knew he wanted to.

Tech stood silently for a few minutes before carefully coughing.

"Er... Ghost? I, that it, We, need to talk to you-"

"I said I wouldn't tell remember? That was to everybody. Even you and Rev." Tech cringed as he voiced the couple out loud, but stood still.

"Ghost... Its just that most people in this world don't really accept-"

"Well they should." Tech recoiled slightly. The voice sounded harsher, reougher, but still had that heartfelt emotion that convinced the team to trust him.

"Honestly, you Mortals... Who cares what gender you love? For Gods sakes, Love's Love." He rubbed his eyes, almost red raw from the hours he spent searching on the computer.

"Sorry. That wasn't meant to be for you." Tech leaned down and placed a paw on his shoulder, ready to pull back if he tensed up. When he leaned inwards, _he_ almost recoiled. With a sigh Ghost thumped his head on the computer.

"Its been a while since I was able to talk to one of my own kind... Tell me, are there many canines here?" Sitting down on the ground with him, Tech thought back to the last census report that had came through his database. His obviously _incomplete _ database.

"A fair few... Why, not many Wolves where you're from?" A small shake of the head. Over at the door the team wandered in, attracted by the crash when Ghost fell out the chair.

"I'm.. one of nine other canines in my entire species... Sometimes I miss the pack aspect of it." He gently pushed off Tech's arm and let it fall.

"Don't you feel the pull? Your instincts telling you to run, to hunt, to be in a pack?" He stood and helped Tech up. Despite himself, Tech couldn't help but nod. He had always lived with the instincts that had discriminated the rest of the world from his species. It was hard, but over many generations, these had become mere tingles in the back of his mind. However, the arrival of Ember, poking into his deepest thoughts and a fellow canine, had caused these to rise to the surface...

Sure, he had eaten meat before. Once he went hunting with his uncle... Proper hunting, no guns or gadgets or anything.

It scared him, Just how much he liked it.

"But... I can't think on that now. Gotta find a way back..." Tech shook the gloomy thoughts from his mind, stood and wondered what Ghost would do to him if he pulled the cable... Three hours on a screen was more than even he was used to. Thankfully, Ace was able to create a diplomatic solution.

"Hey Ghost... Got a uniform yet?"

-----------------------------

"No way. Uh-uh. Nope. I'm NOT gonna wear that..." He held up the black body-suit with obvious distaste.

"Yes, black may go with pretty much anything, but... Black? Seriously?" Ace and Lexi covered their faces, trying to keep from laughing at his scandalised face. He held up one sleeve and put it over his arm.

"Look, this isn't gonna work..."

"Ya gotta have a uniform doc..." Ghost gave a soft growl. He held up the uniform to the light and examined it critically.

"Hmph. Fiine... One, no TWO conditions." Lexi leaned on the door and smirked.

"And they would be..?"

He held up one clawed finger.

"I get to modify it. To my own tastes." Ace gave him a critising look, but nodded.

"And the other?"

"Ghost smirked and closed his eyes. A few moments later a loud yell was heard as Tech fell out of his chair in shock. Biting his lip, he turned to the two lagomorphs and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrasment. After a few seconds, Tech slammed open the door and marched up to Ghost.

"Couldn't you give us a little warning?" He smiled weakly in apology and seemed to curl into himself slightly. With a sigh, Tech crossed his arms.

"Well? What did you want?" Still biting his lip, he jerked a thumb towards Tech's pride and Joy.

"Can I use your lab for a few minutes?"

--------------------------

"What _is _he doing in there?" The entire team were outside the door to Tech's lab, Lexi trying to listen in, Rev trying to use his GPS and Tech trying to monitor the devices used within. However, each met a brick wall in the form of Ghost, using his own powers to shroud his actions.

"For all we know, he could be making some sort of weapon of mass Destruction!" At this everyone on the team just stared at Duck. Sometimes his paranoia was just too much to handle...

Suddenly a loud peircing alarm knocked them out of their thoughts. Peering out the lab, Ghost covered his ears and forgot about speaking. It was far too loud to make himself be heard.

_What the HELL is going on?_

He waved his hand and the noise stopped its attempt to bore its way into their skulls. However, looking at the small rotating red lights, Tech could see that the alarm was still going strong. When he opened his mouth, absolutly no sound came out. Ghost somehow stopped _all_ sound in the vicinity... Or did he just make them think that was the case?

_Sorry... Just think loudly. You'll be able to "Hear" each other... until SOMEBODY switches off that damn alarm! _Tech could see Ghost's face scewed up in pain and was still holding his ears. Apparantly, whatever tricks he pulled to make them think something, he couldn't fool his own mind. Definetly something to remember.

Tech cautiosly thought out a question and was stunned when he began to hear it as if it were spoken right in his ear.

Thats the Alarm for Zadavia... What could be happening now?

He was even more surprised when he could "hear" the other's answers.

**Maybe Zadavia wants to congratulate us?**

_**Nah... Probably ask why we employed Ghost... No offence...**_

_None taken..._

Finally, Tech shut down the alarm and gave a silent sigh of relief. Ghost and his kind might be used to telepathy, but it slightly unnerved him. Feeling a tingle in the back of his mind, he added a silent, "No offence".

"Eh... Forget about it. First time I had someone speak telepathically, I near shi-" Lexi quickly intervened.

"Guys? Zadavia doesn't like to be kept waiting..." Ghost looked back into the lab where a large bench was strewn with gizmos and gadgets and three objects hastely hidden beneath a cloth. He looked from the team to the bench and back again, wondering what should take priority. Sensing his hesitation, Ace perked up.

"You stay 'ere Ghost... its prob'ly nothin'." Nodding gratefully, Ghost returned to the lab and shut the door behind him.

-------------------------

"Ah Loonatics... So glad you could join me.." The holographic representaion of their boss looked down from the projection unit and turned to Ace.

"Ace, I need you and the Loonatics to go down to the old railway depot... I'm afraid our worst fears are realised..." She brought up a small survalliance screen which showed Mastermind escaping from jail. Another screen, taken only ten minutes afterward showed her snooping around the trains, looking for something. With a smirk of success, she opened the door to reveal... Duece's Robotic Army... The screen faded out and Zadavia returned.

"I'm sure you're all aware at how dangerous these robots were before. With Mastermind's power to enance them, she could Wipe out Acmetropolis with ease. You _must_ stop her." A small crackle from the Comm unit set into the side attracted her attention. A low, growling voice echoed over the speaker.

"So... What exactly is it that this... "Mastermind" can do?" Raising an eyebrow, she turned to the team's leader.

"Ace? Who's voice is that?" He shuffled his feet a little before answering.

"Er... Its Ghost Zadavia... You know, teh guy that helped us last time." The voice over the speaker became uncertain. In the background, you could hear drills, lathes, circuitry and something twanging.

"I haven't gotten anybody into trouble I hope? Its just that I _really_ needed a place to stay, so I _begged_ Ace to let me, but he argued and-"

"Actually, I _did_ watch the news report... Ghost." Silence was the only thing to be heard, while you could practically hear the wheels in Ghost's mind, trying to come up with an excuse. Finally, he gave up.

"Ah." Zadavia smiled. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as he was made on the television. She turned back to the team assembled before her.

"I don't know how she found out about these robots... No-one on Acmetropolis apart from myself and you know of their existance."

The speaker crackled back into life.

"And what robots whould these be?" Duck made an exasperated noise with his bill, a difficult feat.

"_Only_ the most powerful army in the Universe!" He paused, thought a little, then went on. "In _this_ universe anyway..."

"If Mastermind is able to increase their deadliness, then we're in big trouble."

"Exactly Ace." Zadavia's face took on a slightly concerned tone.

"Be careful Loonatics... You've been through a lot lately... Zadavia, out."

-------------------------

Ghost sighed and turned to the bench where two small shapes lay shrouded in shadow. Behind him a machine was weaving a suit out of a specialy made material suitable for his own... uniqe physiology. The main colour was predominatly black, much to his distaste, but in the chest area a large white triangle took pride of place.

This was the only similarity to the Loonatic's uniforms. He walked over to the table as the machine ran through its final sequence and picked up the two devices that lay there. Grinning houmerlessly, he slid a rectangelar object into each of them and lay them down...

----------------------

Ace leaped over a train carriage that was tossed in his direction and shot a lazer blast wildly in the direction it came from. The pure energy slid off the robots reinforced shell and it rose its arm to respond with its own weaponry. Activating his sword, he barely blocked it in time. The others weren't doing nearly as good.

Tech had been shot at several times, his regeneration taking longer after each blow. Rev's legs had been tied to gether with some sort of flexible metal. Slam was slammed into various buildings. Lexi was hung up by her ears and Duck was trying to short circuit the robots to no avail. As Ace looked on, Duck was crept up on from behind and captured by the hulking robot.

Ace was left to fight the biggest, meanest and toughest robot he dubbed "Super-Bot" It used its head-sized fist to knock the sword out of his grasp, whist tentacled hands grabbed him and tied him up before tossing him to the others. Climbing down from the shoulders to two spider-like robots, Mastermind sauntered up to them, gloating, smiling. Obsessing. With a single hand she reached over and cupped Tech's muzzle lovingly. Tech twisted in his bonds, but couldn't open his mouth wide enough to bite her hand clean off.

"Techie... You wound me, really you do... Have you forgotten what we once had?" Tech was only able to mutter, the bonds were so tight.

"Ah... No matter. Soon enough you'll worship me again..." Finally, Tech was able to use his magnatism to snap the muzzle.

"Yeah, like _that'll_ ever happen..."

Mastermind's eyes took on a fierce look, her teeth grinding. She seethed silently, before smiling once more.

"Ah, but you won't have a choice in the matter, pooch. I've been thinking a lot since you threw me into that bubble you had the nerve to call a containment cell..." She knocked him to the ground where one of the spider-bots picked him up and placed him on its back before scutteling back to position.

"Its that brillient mind of your's that keeps taking me down... And once I'm through with you..." Tech looked deep into her eyes and saw a maddness, barely held in check and gulped. What exactly was she going to do to him?

"...It will cease to be a problem... Remember Black Velvet? Who knew you were so succeptible to hypnosis of all things?" Tech's eyes widened in fear and he struggled anew at his bonds, knowing full well that it was useless, but striving anyways, determined not to lose himself like that again. Especially not to somebody like Mallory Casey...

-------------------------

Ghost pulled on the one-peice suit and flexed his body. He muttered to himself as he did so, examining himself in a mirror critically. Not that he was vain or anything.

"Hmm... Wings...Check. Arms... check. Legs... Check..." Finally he deemed the suit to be ready and strode over to the small table that he spent hours working on two rather secretive devices. He picked one up and looked along it, examining it for every single small imperfection. He didn't even know if these were legal here... Judging by the labs condition, it had certainly seen a lot of action. Scortch marks, holes blown out of walls, wrecked computer equipment... But a single type of destruction was missing. It was normally small, but the sheer absence of it made it so noticable. He reached for the other and held them lightly in both hands. In a flurry of action, he spun them around his index fingers and lined them up with a target set up on the other side of the lab. It was blown away instantly. Nodding at a job well done, he rammed them into two holsters set at each thigh and made his way to the door. However, something in the corner caught his eye. Giving into the temptation of nosiness, he recached into a small pile of junk and pulled...

"Oh Tech... What _have_ you got here..."

-------------------

Ace writhed in the bonds that held him, knowing that there was no way to escape. Only Tech could have gotten out of these bonds, but trust Mastermind to find a way to counter that...

He looked over to where the green furred Coyote was tearing at the curious plastic-like cuffs that insulated his magetic powers and more inportantly, his regeneration ability. He had snapped the meatal bonds over his muzzle, but its came with aprice. Angry seeping red gouges in his tender muzzle area blared aginst his green fur. His arms were slashed at, cruel mechanical claws cutting into the flesh. His eyes were blue and puffy, the rock-hard fists of the robots smashing into his face. He had lost several teeth and fangs as Mastermind herself slammed his head onto the concrete ground. He was, in short, a mess. The cuffs cut into his gums, but that did little to stop the canine. Whatever Mastermind whispered to him wasn't something he was looking forward to.

He twisted his head round to see the rest of the team, tied up like himself. Each also had a robot looming overhead, their arm-mounted lazers stopping them from using their powers to escape. Mallory had found their vital weakness.

Each other.

If one was to make a bid for freedom, the others would pay the price. Even Duck wouldn't risk that.

Probably.

With a sigh, he turned to look up at his own guard. He couldn't believe it. Mallory of all people would be the one to defeat the Loonatics... _Mallory_...

"Oh Pooch?" Mastermind giggled to herself and pulled Techs face up to meet hers.

"If you persist to try to pull a _Hound_ini, I'm afriad I'll have to tell my babies to open fire... I know you could survive..." She made a motion with her hand and the robot sentries took aim on their individual prisoners.

"The question is, could they?" Tech flicked his eyes to the team and back to Mallory, his features contorting into something hideous. Pure, canine rage.

"Mallory... At the risk of insulting my own species... You, are a cold hearted, murderous, scheming, two-timing, insideous bitch." During his mini-rant, Lexi perked up her ears and nudged Ace with her foot. She waggled her ears slightly to say she'd picked up something. Straining, Ace could hear it too. A low droning, getting louder. It sounded like the growl of some primeval canine, like a sabre-tooth, only _much_ more menacing. He tried to get a fix on it with his eyes, but whatever it was didn't want to be found. Only a sort of haze gave away its position and then only occasionally. He glanced over to Rev who'd also heard the droning and gave him a look that went "well?".

Rev closed his eyes, despite Tech's condition in the street before him and focused, trying to lock onto the sound. He was puzzled for a moment when he could pick up nothing, then realisation dawned as he realised that it wasn't just an abscence of anyone, but of every_thing_... A blanket effect. One he'd only came across once.

"Ace? We've got company..."

Mallory Looked over towards her captives and let out a shrill giggle. The famous Loonatics defeated... By Her hand of all things! She snapped her fingers and a scuttler, the small spider like robots she created, crept over and loaded her prize... Her darling Tech... She noticed how he looked over his team with hope and grinned wickedly. Hope was for losers, she thought. And Tech was no loser... She clapped her hands and the guards backed off, leaving a tied up team of superheroes. When his face lit up, she was almost, _almost_, sorry to dash his thoughts of rescue. With a sharp whistle, she called on her best invention to date...

"Oh my darling Chaimera-bot? Come to mummy dearest!" Smashing its way out of a small werehouse, a huge robot made of several regular robots dragged itself to meet her, crooning like a cat purring in the lap. Running a hand over its metallic surface lovingly, she jerked her head towards the Loonatics.

"Kill."

---------------

The robot loomed over them, raising its many fists into the air to bring the carrer of the Loonatics down with a splat. Only Rev was calm, counting down to himself. It had to be perfect. They wouldn't get another chance...

--------------

It was a work of art. A peice of history. A monument to freedom and the open road.

And he had to destroy it. Ghost sighed to himself. The things we do for our fellow creatures, he thought saddly. He then brightened up. Perhaps Tech would make him another one? Well, could dream couldn't he?

The device was loaded down with several canisters of high explosives that he had found when combing the lab for something to use... Why Tech would need so much of it was beyond him... Maybe he just lked big booms?

He flicked a hand at a small wooden door laying discarded on the rooftop and it floated over the ledge, becoming a ramp for him. With a roar, the vehicle flew over the space between buildings and for a moment, hanging several miles above the ground, he felt completly at peace.

Surely Heaven couldn't be better than this.

He skidded to a halt on the werehouse that overloked the small battlefield and he frowned at the large mechanical device looming over his... His team. He carefully patted the nearest canister and smiled saddly. He was really gonna regret this... He released a small lever and leaned into a curve, heading back the way he came, preparing for a run up. Or more accurtly, a run off...

---------------------

Rev counted off slowly in his mind, all the time aware of Mallory draging away Tech... Just hours after he confessed how he felt. His eyes burned with rage, but he ried to ignore it. Everyone was counting on him...

The drone had since vanished, but he could remember the trajectory and speed at which it was approaching. He looked up at the mix-matched robot and grinned.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Duck _now_!" After years of fighting alongside each other, nobody asked him why, or what was comming, but flung themselves to the ground. A two-wheeled vehicles materialised overhead and forced the robot to dive out of the way. It circled back and turned face to face with it, reving slightly. The rider pulled of the helmet to reveal a human face obscured by a black mask. The suit was black, with a white triangle on front, arms cut off to the elbows and curious holsters set into his thighs. Piled on top of the two-wheled vehicle (Anybody figured it out yet?) were ten canisters of Techs J200 explosive...

The moterbike reved once more before speeding headlong towards the robot. The rider puled his legs up and crouched on the leather seat, before standing straight, still holding the handlebars. He relased his grip, and at the same time caught the handlebars under his feet and flicked his entire body in an arc. The bike took off from the ground and the rider un-hooked his feet, spinning in the air. The bike colidded with the robot and knocked it back several feet, its multiple arms getting tangled up. Flipping in the air three times, the rider finally reached terra firma in on odd sort of pose, one hand lightly brushing the ground, the other held outright. He stood up, twirled and pulled two of the strangest weapons Ace had ever seen out from the holsters. He squeezed the triggers and two metal projectiles shot out, spinning gently in mid-air, travelling at a speed that even Rev had to respect. It pierced the first canister and the conjoined machines exploded in a hail of fire, peices of metal and burning fuel raining down over the rider. He flicked his arms forward and twirled the guns on his fingers before ramming them into thier holsters once more.

"Behind you!" Ace saw a smaller robot run up to him, arm raised, ready to club down on the human that stood before it. Just who was this guy anyway? Twirlling on the spot, he kicked a large chunk of stil burning debris at the approaching metal monster. Before he could yell a warning, the foot connected...

"Unbelievable..." The chunk was about ten kilos.. Not even Slam would be able to kick it far. However, it flew off towards the robot and smashed through its metal casing, wrecking the electricals inside. He then turned to the team.

"Can you free yourselves, or d'ya need a hand?" He yelled over to the trapped Loonatics, dodging a clumsely lobbed fist, garbbing the arm connected to it and throwing the robot attached to the arm to the ground, smahing the head. He then siidstepped to the left, a large bladed limb passing mm from his nose. As another was swooping down to lop off his head, he brought up one of his pistols and spun it on his finger, allowing the blade to scrape across it. He then twirled his other gun up to the robots haed and scattered the circuitry around the station.

In a matter of minutes, Mastermind's deadly army was scrap metal. With a final flourish, The human child twirled the guns once more, before coming to a complete stop, the gun in his right pointing towards the heavens, the one on his left pointing to the dark depths of the underworld. Now that they were still, Ace could see that they were both subtly shaded, the right hand lighter, the left darkner. The boy, his upper face and eyes masked, grinned, sauntered up to the still bound Anthro Sapiens and crouched down to meet Ace in the eyes...

His strange, _wolf_-like eyes...

Suddenly, before he had a chance to speak, he was kicked into a nearby building. Apparantly, one robot survived his beating. Circuitry was hangind from various holes, sparks were flying everywhere and it's movements were jerky, but it was still determind to complete its mistress' wishes.

The teen crashed through the wall, landing with some force inside a tiled bathroom, leaning against a wall, a mirror slightly shattered above him. Grunting to himself, he tried to pull himself up, only to disloge a large peice of tile, which fell on his head. He stayed still for a few seconds, before uttering a faint grumble.

"Ow..." He rubbed his head vigerously, only to pul it down damp, wet with blood. He sighed and grabbed a handful of the thin paper towels that lay scattered around him and pressed it against where he thought the wound to be. He grabbed the edge of the wall he crashed through and a snarl escaped his lips.

"That. Was _not_ wise..." HIs hands writhed, as though small snakes wriggled under his skin. Fur began to blossom, and his nails took on a more claw-like look. A tail crept out from its hiding space and whipped from side to side anxiously. Finally, his pphysique changed. As human, Ghost, and by now Ace _knew_ for certain it was him, was kind of small. Almost frail. Now he grew large muscles. Not as large as Slam by any means, but enough to impress and let others know he wasn't to be trifeled with. His face was last to change, straining under the black mask that hid his eyes. Finally it snapped under the pressure, his ears springing forth, his muzzle bulging forth. When completed, he streatched, as though cramped into a tiny space for hours on end. And in a sense, he had been.

"Arrr...gh! Man, that feels better..." He brought his tail round and carefully stroked it, checking if any of its bones had been broken in its unnatural contortion. He then reached to his back and pulled up the ruined tatters of his mask. With a sigh, he tore off the fabric completly, stuffing it in one of his pockets.

"Oookay, lesson learned. No masks... Hmm. Maybe I should just stick with this form..." As he was muttering to himself, the robot was crawling closer, intending to strike while Ghost's back was turned. However, with a lazy twirl of his fingers, the robot was lifted into the air, as if by invisible strings. Another twirl sent the robot smashing into the ground with some force. He rose his nad and once again it floated. Then it crashed to the ground again. He repeated this several times, before the robot couldn't possibly function. Then he tossed it into a heap with its bretheren. Still cracking his acheing cramped vertebrae, he approached the Loonatics and cocked his head to the side.

"Still all tangled up? Alright, stay still now..." He held up his hand and the claws grew to a foot in length. Testing the sharpness with his other thumb, he winced, stuck his thumb into his mouth and began to suck on it. He then gave out a glare to the team, and more importantly to Duck, warning against saying anything. He may be quite carefree most of the time, but he still didn't like being reminded he was occasionally stupid.

He checked on the small slice on his thumb and satisfied that he'd live, prepared to slice at the bonds that held the Loonatics captive.

------------------------

A quick swipe with his deadly claws was enough to slice the metalic bonds clean through, although he winced when severing the final restraint. He shook his paw, before letting the claws return to their normal state and cradled his fist to his chest. As Ace rubbed his wrist, he heard a blood curdeling scream come from behind him.

"Tech!-She-took-him!-Why-when-I-find-her-I'll-" Lexi punched him in the arm, wincing as her wrist almost buckeled from the blow. As he sprawled into the dirt, great big tears began to seep out of his eyes to drip onto the dusty ground beneath him. Kindly, Ghost helped him up and whispered next to him.

"We'll find him. What about your GPS?" Rev stopped mid-sob and blinked. Then he clenched his eyes tright and a vein began to throb in his temple as he searched the city for his love.

"I... I... can't find him..." Wordlessly, Ghost placed his still bleeding paw on his shoulder. Within an instant, Rev felt bearly controlled power enter his mind, boosting his powers. Glancing at Ghost, he saw a grin. He could feel the concern in Ghost's mind, along with his unshakable belief that they'd find him. He could also feel the panic eminating from Duck, the battle-wearyness from Ace, the saddness of Slam. Then he saw he could delve deeper. Slam was feeling sorry, that he should have been able to save Tech. Duck felt that he could have taken Tech out of the picture with a quick quaking, but was unsure as to what would happen to the others...

Then he felt a mind that was like a planet in compared to his. Like an eclipse over his senses, like a tidal wave over the beach of reason.

Ghost.

In that instant he felt disjointed from his body. He was aware of everything. Well... Almost everything. He could still feel the emotions of his team-mates, but their thoughts were once again hidden from him.

Such power... Such control... Such ability...

Was this how he felt all the time? He couldn't turn off his GPS power, only increase its strength when needed. It was like how Lexi coudn't turn off her hearing, or Ace his increased eyesight...

How must he feel... knowing everything going on around you, all the time? Never a moments peace, even in his own mind?

_Meh. It has its moments..._

Rev was shocked out of his own thoughts when he realised that Ghost was in his mind... Much like he was in Ghost's.

**Er... You can see my thoughts can't you?**

_Uh-huh._

**Ah... Erm... Could you do me a favor?**

_Sure... Depending on the favor..._

**Do NOT tell anyone what I'm thinking. Please?**

**What?**

_You lot don't really know me that well yet, do you?_

--------------------------

They scanned the entire city/planet, trying to gleam the slightest hint of either Tech, or his kidnapper. With each passing second, Rev got more and more worried, and it eventually fell to Ghost to conclude the scan. He had been in these types of situation before unfortunatly, and he knew that fretting will only make Rev's concentration suffer. Eventuallt though, even he had to give up. There was a mental trail, clear as day in his mind, but it just vanished in the city centre... As if they vanished from the plains of existance...

But that was impossible... Unless...

No. Maybe that Woman might have killed Tech in spite, but herself as well? Although she did seem kind of... obsessed... to say the least...

Ghost sighed as he pulled back his mind and rubbed his temples. There was one last way to track Tech, but it wouldn't be pleasent... In fact, it would be downright embarassing...

He looked over his shoulder to where Rev lay huddled up, images of Tech and himself running through his mind, laced with terror. He had no idea what happened to Tech and he was slowly, but surely, becoming ill.

He growled to himself. Hde really didn't like doing this in public, even with his own species. The again, they were used to people who had lazers coming out of thier eyes, or teleported or even created tornados...

Just maybe they'd get used to this...

If they didn't die laughing first.

----------------

"Okay, does anybody have anything of Tech's? Anything he might have touched, or worked on?" This sudden outburst allerted the attention of Ghost's least favorite woman...

"Oh Ghost! A word for our viewers!?" He turned his head, hoping, pleading to the powers that be that owed him several favors, that it was not...

"Summer Breeze, Channel 10 news. Ghost, how do you-"

"Not now. I've got work to do..." Rev wordlessly handed over a small scrap of Tech's uniform, thanking him silently for not asking why he would have it. He brought the rag to his nose and inhaled deeply. He handed the scrap to Rev once more and began to take off his shirt.

"Er... Ghost? What are you..." While he was struggeling to get the cloth-like material over his ears, he gave out a muffled oath.

"You'll see..." When he finally managed to get the shirt of, Lexi gave out a small yelp. All over his body, scars, old wounds and several burns marked his many years of battle. Every one criss-crossing over the other, several overlapping, creating small mountain ranges over his normally smooth skin. He dropped to all fours and closed his eyes, focusing on the more primative side of him. He could feel the instincts bubble up within his own mind, the sheer confidence of the wolf inside helping him through the change. His joints warped, his muzzle lengthened, his hands and feet changed to paws. The trousers fell of, much to his embarassment, but he could live with it. Tech needed rescuing, Now.

The final change was his wiew on the world. Before he focused on sight and sound. Although they were still important, they took a back seat to the sense of smell. He could _see_ the trails of the population, the emotions they felt at the time, the type of soap they washed with, heck, even what they had for breakfst. Ten days ago. He pushed the wolf mind down a little, and focused on the scent he picked up from the rag. Immediatly, the other scents faded and a single crimson trail with silver linging burst into bloom. With a short yelp, he called the others and took off, following the bright trail before him. The Loonatics rubbed their temples before setting off after him. This was gonna take some getting used to...

Whoa... Thats a long chapter...

Sorry for not updating for a while... University has been tough... But hey, one essay down, two to go...

¬¬

Then there's those exams after christmas...

/screams/

Ahem. Anyway, review please!


	10. valley of the damned

Okay... Now it's getting interesting... Will the team rescue tech? Will Ghost figure out his clothing problem? Will "Wolf Guardian of Light" get up off his butt and write another chapter sooner this time?

The answers to perhaps one of these questions and not very many more lie ahead...

Don't forget to review!

/Points to large Blueish button down below.../

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Ghost kept his nose skimming above the ground, the Coyote's scent still crystal clear. It coiled around buildings, leapt over bridges, ducked under roads, and everwhere it went, Ghost loyally followed. Hovering some distance away, the rest of the Loonatics team kept an eye out, making sure to catch _anything_ that Ghost might miss in his ah... _diminished_ state. Rev was flexing his fingers, eyes darting here and there, cursing mentally at just how slowly they were progressing. Ghost gave a snort when he picked up these thougts, but said nothing. To be honest, Anger would serve him better than Worry, or Sorrow.

"Hey Ghost. Jus' where does this trail lead?" Ace called down from his lofty perch above the street, one of Tech's bio-scanners hooked up to his already impressive eyesight. Shaking his head, Ghost tried to respond while sticking to the trail at the same time.

_Tell me Ace... Have you ever gone hunting before? Its not as simple as heading in the direction of the scent you know..._

Ace gave him a skeptical look, despite the fact that Ghost was looked away from him.

"Course not. I'm not a-" He slammed his mouth shut, trying to drown out the word he was about to say.

**Pink elephants, pink elephants, pink elephants...**

_Er Ace? That... doesn't work..._

**Really?**

_Really really._

Ace withdrew the fist from his mouth and sighed. He and the rest of the team would have to make _huge_ adjustments to their livestyles now. A psycic Wolf? How he had seen everything...

_Ever seen a man eat his own head? Then you _haven't _seen everything..._

As Ace was trying not to chuckle, Ghost went on.

_Its okay Ace. I understand. Wolfs were born to hunt, Rabbits were born to be prey. Er... No offence._

He snuffled around a likely door, before passing on to another.

_In my culture, we've destroyed the Predator/Prey relationship. And from the looks of things, you had too with Tech. But we still use all those old sayings._

"What old sayings?" He said aloud, forgetting the mental link. Lexi gave him a confused glance, before looking down to Ghost's upturned head.

_Er... What old sayings?_

_Nothing special. Just things like "blind as a bat", "drinks like a fish", and... Er... Actually, I don't think you'd appreciate that last one..._

**Why, what was it?**

Down below, Ghost paused for a moment, looking over the railings of a bridge.

_Erm... A phrase people use to describe... Erm..._

He coughed mentally. Quite an odd sound when you were on the recieving end.

_It describes... Libido. Sex drive. That sort of thing._

Unless you were actually looking, you would have missed the pinkish hue to Ghost's grey fur, blushing like mad. He then bent down to sniff at a small puddle, desperate for something to divert the conversation away from that topic. Ace smirked and let it drop, wondering how such a merciless fighter could still blush at something like that... Then he remembered that technically, Ghost was still only a young teenager. By law, not even an adult yet...

_Tech... And... Engine oil? Hydrolic fluid maybe? Rev?_

The Runner snapped his head round to Ghost and got ready for landing.

_Does Tech use Oil in his lab? Or fluid?_

Rev took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He had to think hard now, every moment they waste was another moment Mastermind could torture Tech with...

"Nooo-Not-that-I-remember-Nobody-uses-oil-based-materials-any-more-at-least-not-on-this-world-but-then-again-who-knows-there-could-be-some-antique-somewhere-that-still-needs-it-so-" Once again, Rev felt Ghost's presense in his mind, dwarfing his own. However, unlike last time when he became focused and energetic, he became relaxed, composed, and almost lathargic. Ghost was doing something to his head, stimulating certain glands which made him feel slightly tired.

_Calm down Rev... We won't be able to help Tech if we run around like a headless chicken..._ Rev screwed up his face at the vivid image and shivered. However, Ghost was right... He needed to calm himself...

"Right... Right. Okay... Oil did you say? Hmm... No. No we've never used anything but Synth-oil... But perhaps the old werehouses..."

_What werehouses? _Rev trailed a finger in the puddle Ghost was snorting at and rubbed the slimy, multi-coloured residue between his fingers.

"The old werehouses where the government stores the antiques. You know, old models of transport, old technologies, materials... Historic value only, nobody would steal them. What use would they be?" Ghost gave out a slight growl. He knew how smart Rev was, but sometimes he should listen to what he was saying...

_Except as cheap explosives or building materials... And with all those technologies under one roof... _Rev seemed to catch on to what he was thinking.

"...Mastermind would be able to create a **new** army... unseen, 'cos nobody ever goes down there!" Ghost gave out a chuff that almost sounded like laughter.

_Ah, the classic super-villian mistake... She's been there and back, I'm only picking up his scent on her clothes, along with the oil... Think you can point me in the right direction?_ Shaking off the last traces of Ghost's mental incursion, he wordlessly pointed, too excited about the prospect of finally doing something constructive to help Tech.

----------------------

Tech struggled against the hemp rope tied around his hands and feet, binding him to a wooden table. Mastermind wasn't taking any chances this time. No metal on his person at all. Of course, Mallory _had_ to preform the strip search herself... With a bunch of crude, but effective sharp objects. Thankfully, she had removed the cuffs that insulated his healing power, or he would be nothing more than a puddle of carnage by now.

"...And this Poochy, is an Obsidian blade... Natural forming glass, but sharper. Useful for _Slicing..._" With that she dragged the black crystal dagger down his chest, a bright crimson gash opening up, from his throat to his midsection. Griting his teeth together, he didn't let a single ounce of pain show on his face. It wasn't that difficult actually. His two years within the Loonatics had mostly consisted on him "taking one for the team". He had gotten used to pain.

"...But not much use for _stabbing..._" In a vicious movement, she burried the antique dagger up to its hide wrapped hilt into his ribcage. Tech could feel his heart quiver against it, and by the saddistic look on Mallory's face, so could she... As his characteristic green glow filled the wounds, they stopped spreading his lifeblood over his emerald fur and the gash and sides of the hole pulled themselves together, healing without leaving so much as a scar. Gasping, he lifted his head and gave Mallory a cocky grin.

"Interesting... Though I suspect... The vitreous qualities would make it prone... To shattering?" Just two geniouses talking shop, he thought to himself. He leaned forward as far as the rope would allow him in order to spy the vast multitude of implements that the demented Mastermind would undoubtably use against him...

Mastermind's face twisted into a scene that Edgar Allen Poe would never have had the courage to inflict the world with. She threw the blade against the wall which, true to the Coyote's predictions, smashed into a million peices. Or so.

"So clever are you? Perhaps we should take care of that mind now, rather than later..." She walked back into the shadows and it seemed to Tech that she melted in the inky blackness. At once he struggled against the ropes, hoping that, despite his accurate calculations, the ropes were weak enough to snap. After a few moments he relaxed, convinced that they wouldn't budge and decided to rest and regain some strength.

"Well. This is a predicament." He said dryly to thin air. He rested his head against the pillow that Mallory had so kindly supplied and thought. What did Mallory mean when she said "Take care of that mind"? As far as he knew, there was no technology on the planet that could affect the mind, other than the simple display units used by most phychiatrists. And they didn't _do_ anything to the mind...

He had to admit, he was puzzled. But until mastermind came back, it would be something to occupy his time...

------------------

Ghost sat outside the large werehouse that positively _reeked_ of oil and, most importantly, Mastermind. Within he could faintly hear clanking, as if some heavy machinery was operating. He gave out a canine sigh, and curled up at the side of the building, waiting for the others to arrive. With his clothes.

_Thats the last time I go Beast without a stash of clothing... Would they just hurry up?_

He curled tighter as the Gods Above, as if they hadn't messed with him enough, let open a cloudburst, soaking past his fur and down to freeze his skin. He tried to fit under a small overhang, but it did little to ease the rain. It just collected and landed on him in lumps, like a rain concentrator. Trying to take his mind off it, he tried to recall the words to some of his favorite songs. Normally he'd manipulate objects, but the unfortunate side-effect of the transformation was barely any psycic powers, bar communication. And even that took years of training.

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace..._

**Er... Who ya talking to Ghost?**

Ghost rose his head and searched the sky.

**Over here. By the lamp-post.**

Dragging himself out of his hiding place, he was the vision of neglect as his sodden fur created pudles wherever he walked. Ignoring the question, he looked up to the hovering team leader and visibly shivered. Ignoring Ace's perplexed eyebrow raising, he glaced at the others who were coming in for a landing.

_Please tell me you have my clothes... And a towel..._ Lexi threw down a bag by his feet and touched down, kicking up a spray of water than coated Ghost.

"Ooh... Sorry 'bout that..." Ghost shook his head and stepped into an alley-way, hiding from prying eyes. Once back to "normal" and fully clothed, he stepped out and jerked a thumb towards the werehouse.

"They're in there. But... It seems to be protected..." Ace gave the building a look over, seeing nothing out the ordinary.

"Care-to-elaborate?" Rev was jogging on the spot wondering why they were wasting even _more _time while Tech was right on the other side of the door. Ghost picked up his frustration and clenched his fist, just before Rev made a dash for the door. Suddenly Rev's feet frose and he was left pinned in place, one foot in the air, the other on tip-toe.

"Observe." He walked back into the alley and after a few crashes, emerged with a struggling rat in his hands.

"Er...You're not gonna eat that are you?" Duck placed a hand over his mouth, as if he was preventing himself from vomiting. A quick glare from Ace quickly shut him up, however Ghost remained unabashed.

"Nah, Never got the taste for them. Besides, I trained under a Rat for a few years... He was always creeped out by my eating habits..." He walked up to the door and gently tossed the rat towards it. Suddenly a camera mounted on a tentacle shot out from a hidden recess, along with two large weapons. All three targeted the rat and a beam came from the camera. After a few moments, a computerised voice said "DNA : Not entered. Threat level : Zero." With that, all three were dragged back into their hidden alcoves and the building was as inactive as ever. Ghost watched the rat scurry out of sight and turned to face the team.

"I guess Mastermind would have DNA from all of you?" Wordlessly the team nodded as one. The time she infiltrated their tower... She had gone round collecting various objects and personal belongs. Hairbrushes, nail-clippings, blood smaples from Tech's lab...

"So-what-we-can't-get-in?" Rev pinched his beak and tried not to explode in anger and fear. It wasn't Ghost's, Ace's or even Tech's fault, but he still wanted to yell at _somebody_...

"We probably could... But it would let Mallory know we're here." Ace leaned against the lamp-post, crossing his arms.

"So-we-_can't_-get-in..."

"But I can." Ghost had removed his shirt while this was going on, wondering why he even bothered to put them on, and stared up at a small air vent around twenty metres up the building. Without taking his eyes of the wall, he gestured for Slam to come over.

"Mastermind didn't expect you to have a new member... Guess prison doesn't exactly let them keep up to date with currant affairs..." He turned to face Ace, knowing that this was his team, his shots to call.

"So she won't have any idea of what I can do. She just saw my transformation and throwing a bunch of robots about... For all she knows, I could have the same power as Tech." Ace nodded, agreeing with him. But he still didn't know where he was going with it.

"If Slam could tear off that vent cover, I might be able to squeeze in, while in Beast form." He gave Ace a questioning look, wondering if he'd go with the sane, safer, easier plan, or the more obvious, but dangerous "all guns blazing" style he had come to expect from mortal superheroes. Ace however, was the exception to the rule... He thought about the idea, considering every possible outcome. The wheels in his mind were turning at mach 3 speeds, concern for Tech's safety sharpening his thoughts.

"Could you get anybody else in?" Glancing up to the vent, he shook his head.

"Even if Mastermind hadn't put up those defences, None of you would fit. Too bulky." Ace sighed and glanced at Slam. He gave him a thumbs up, signeling he could do what was asked.

"Alright. Do it. Is there a way you can tell us whats going on in there?" He jerked him thumb behind him, the noises increasing as they spoke. With a grin, Ghost snapped his fingers. Immediatly, Ace was presented with two veiws, one was his own vision, the other...

"I can do better. I can show you..." In the other view, he was staring at himself. He raised his and and in his eye, he saw another yellow rabit raise his arm. He waved. The figure waved. Ghost grinned, slightly mockingly.

"So... That do?" He also "heard" Ghost's voice, a double layer that threatened to overload his brain, unable to comprehend double signals. Weakly, he looked around the others and saw that they too were rubbing their heads. For some reason, Rev seemed least affected. He stared at the teenage wolf before him and gulped. Something, he didn't know what, commanded if not his obediance then his respect. Ghost was more dangerous than he let them believe... He then smiled weakly and rubbed his eyes, the double vision confusing him slightly.

"Yeah... Yeah, thats good..."

-----------

Ghost lifted Slam easily and the vent cover was quickly torn off. Peering inside, he muttered to himself.

"... Just my luck... Dark, Damp, Smelly and Dirty. Perfect..." Sighing, he clung to the outside of the building. As soon as he made contact with the metal, the three camera like devices came out, scanning him.

"DNA : Not entered. Threat Level : Unknown. Procedure : ..." Ghost held his breath while the computer decided what to do with him. _That_ would be a sorry way to go... Shot off, whist in a pair of briefs, from an empty building...

"... Deactivate." The cameras slid back into their respective slots and shut down. Thanking the goddess of Luck, the only god yet to forsake him, he slid his feet in. Now came the difficult part.

He changed slightly, his toes becomeing more claw-like. As soon as they were strong enough, he impaled them in the metal and hung on. Next, he focused on shrinking himself, trying to retain his hands for as long as he could.

No such luck.

His torso was still too heavy for his claws, which were shrinking all the while. He scrabbled on the slick metal, his claws threatening to come loose and he slid forward a few centimetres, closer to the 20 metre drop outside. It was too high to survive the fall, yet not high enough for him to bring his wings into play should he need them.

"Talk about being between a rock and a hard place..." He mused, staring at the concrete that would transform him into a pretty crimson stain. His voice was twisted and distorted, more like a growl than actual speech. Finally though, he managed to hook his dew claws on a handy grill set into the floor. Flicking his ears in anoyance, he completed the change and pulled himself inside completly, away from that damn ledge...

**How ya holdin' in there?** Looking down the sheer drop outside, he gave a small grunt that said it all.

_Surviving._

He penetrated deeper into the vent and was eventually forced down on to this belly, scraping forward like a marine. Things leapt out of him from the dark, things that had _way_ too many legs, things with no legs at all and one curiously floating worm that circled around his head.

_What the hell..?_

_Oh, they're just bugs... Nothing to worry about... 'Less your scared?_

Lexi's mocking tone prompted him to snap one out of the air and chewed thoughtfully.

_Hmm... Could use some salt._

**Ew...**

_That's disgusting..._

I dunno, I prefer them with a chilli sauce.

Duck smacked his bill thoughtfully. He hadn't had areo-worms in _years_...

Eventually, Ghost came to a small vent grill and peered outside.

_Well, now we know what was making all that racket..._

Down in the almost empty storagespace, hundreds of Mastermind's new "scuttler" robots were creating new devices; flying bombs, walking tanks, spider-like gun turrats... All formed from scrap and brought to life by Mallory. Looking around, he saw a light comming from the other side of the production lines.

_I think I found him... But..._

**You can't get to him?**

Ghost looked towards the celing and shook his head nonchalantly.

_Oh I didn't say that... It's just gonna be difficult, thats all._

He used his paw to punch out the grill and caught it with his teeth before it fell onto the robots below. He then pulled himself out, slowly, transforming all the while. When he finally got hands, he drove his claws into the celing and came out completly.

Would you mind... Not looking down?

With a smirk, Ghost peered down at the hussle and bussle going on _way_ below him. Over the link, he could feel Duck's fear and nausea cause him to grip onto a nearby wall for stability and chuckled slightly. Swinging across the chasm, arm over arm, he took a better glance at the robots as he passed. One of the robots was a huge head. Another was a gigantic torso...

_Uh-oh... That ain't good..._

**Get Tech out first, **_**then**_** we'll worry about the robot.**

Nodding in agreement, then remembering they couldn't see him, muttered "Understood" under his breath and resumed his clambouring.

----------

Mastermind was fitting some sort of clamp over Tech's head, his ears crushed down uncomfortably. She then returned the cuffs to Tech's wrists and stood back, unveiling a large machine as she did so with a more than needed dramatic flair.

"Voila... What do you think Mutt?" Rolling his eyes, Tech gave up trying to convince her to call him by his real species and critisised the object now attached to his skull.

"Hmm... Definetly some sort of neural interface... Derived from the Phychiatrist unit in the containment facility I presume?" Mallory playfully tapped Tech's nose and began to hook up the interface to the machine.

"Now, now Tech, don't tease! Yes, Its an interface, with a few clever twists of my own..." With a final cable, The machine sprang to life and rolling binary scrolled down the screen, millions of code flashing before him.

"Its very pretty _Mallory_, but what has this got to do with torturing me? Unless, of course, your going to try and bore me to death like when you invaded our tower..." Mastermind scowled at Tech and then shrugged.

"Yes, I'll admit I resticted myself... I guess I was still kind of sweet on you... Too bad you didn't return the feeling..." Tech tried to turn his head to face her, but he would either have needed to breack his neck, or do an Exorcist. Mallory tapped a few keys on the machine and smiled, though it didn't really match the rest of her face. Her left eye was twitching slightly...

"No Tech, this macine will return what you so callously threw away... Our relationship..." Tech gave her a despairing look.

"Mallory, _nothing_ on this planet will get us back together..." Ignoring him, Mastermind began to tap furiously on the keyboard. She then produced another head-set, specially modified for her disfigured bonce, and lowered it on. At once the machine calmed and the screen cleared.

"I'm sorry to do this Tech... But If you won't return to me willingly, then I'm afraid I'll have to force you..." Images of Mallory and Tech together materialised on screen, Talking, walking, laughing, even, and here he shuddered, _kissing_.

"Soon... You'll be all mine once more..." The machine activated, sendind waves of unbearable pain through Tech's skull, his head raising in a mournful howl...

----------

Outside the werehouse, Rev was pacing in circles, his legs a blur, his mouth going at 90 miles a minute...

"All-I'm-saying-is-why-don't-we-provide-a-distraction?-I-mean-how-else-is-Ghost-gonna-get-in-there-rescue-Tech-destroy-Mastermind's-robots-defeat-Mastermind-herself-AND-" Finally Lexi stood up and clamped his beak shut, staring him right in the eye.

"Do you think you're the only one worried about Tech? We'll wait until Ghost 'Shows' us that its safe to enter..." She was cut off as a howl echoed around the deserted werehouses. The suffering in the voice caused them all to cover their ears, to try and drown out the pain. All except Rev, whose eyes were wide open and full of rage.

"Tech! Don't worry, I'm coming!" He sped towards the door before anyone could stop him and slammed the door open with a well aimed, high speed kick. At once a peircing alarm drilled into their skulls and tousands of Scuttlers poured out of the doors, their clampd ready to crush the Loonatics...

"Loonatics, Let's jet!" Ace fired up his Jet pack and soared into the sky, unleashing his laser vision on the advancing robots. Following suit, the team readied themselves for battle...

-----------

The alarm almost caused Ghost to let go of his improvised handholds and he scrabbled for a grip as his body dangled above the army beneath him. When he finally turned his head, he saw Tech's team fighting Mastermind's army of robots. They were holding their own so far, but the odds were against them and they were quickly becoming exhausted. Growling to himself, Ghost looked up to his handholds and opened his palms, allowing him to drop into the carnage below.

---------

The team was being driven into a corner, their jet packs long ago ruined. Ace kept the majority at bay with his lasers, but some of the smarter robots were using their fallen comrades as sheilds, allowing them to advance. Rev was grimicing, clutching his fists, thinking he had coondemed _all_ his team-mates to death this time... Distracted, he never noticed the sledgehammer wielding robot sneak up behind him and delivered a blow so hard, he scraped on the ground for a few feet. Just as a pair of garden shears linked to a robotic arm was about to decend into his body, a furry lump decended on it and tore the metal plating from it's back. It then reached in and yanked out a handful of multicoloured wires, causing the robot to spit sparks and twitch, sending the rider into a deadly rodeo, the shears spinning just above his head. Once it had collapsed, Ghost slid off and pulled out one of his blades. Grabbing the empty husk, he tossed the body into the group of robots still advancing and with a swipe of his hand the robot's speed increased until it began to smash through it's previous allies. Vaulting over Ace, he grabbed the bag from his shoulder and crouched behind him.

"If you would be so kind as to provide a screen Ace?" Ghost hastily pulled on his trousers and stepped around in front of the team, his chest bare and a few gashes already staining his silver fur red.

"Go on, I'll take care of these..." Rev paused a moment before dashing over to him

"You sure you don't need back-up?" Ghost waved him off before his voice echoed within his mind.

_Look, I don't know what's happening to Tech in there, but by the sounds of it, he need's you... Besides, I've got my Music player right here..._

Holding up the miniture device, he grinned before switching it to speaker mode.

"I'll be fine... Help the others!" As Rev ran off into the converted werehouse, he turned back to the approaching robots. As soon as Rev crossed the doorway, a heavy steel door slammed shut, sealing everyone inside, with Mastermind's killer robots. Scowling, he turned to face the army that was before him and, flicking through the selections, he grinned as a heavy metallic beat began to play from the dimunitive device. Nodding his head to the guitar, he drew his blades and stood ready.

_Seek me, Call me,_

_I'll be waiting..._

_Seek me, Call me,_

_I'll be waiting..._

As a circular blade came in towards him at head hight, he ducked beneath it and, with an upward swipe, severed the disk from the robots body. It looked at it's stump, then at Ghost, just before he ran his second blade through it. A second robot swiped at his feet, but he leapt over it, dragging his sword through it's metallic shell, gutting it like a fish.

_This distance, this dissolution._

_I cling to memories, while falling,_

_Sleep brings release, and the hope of a new day,_

_Waking, the misery, of being without you..._

As a quicker rythem began to boom, his movements got faster and faster, blades gliding through the air effortlessly, like strands of silk tied to his wrists, trailing through the wind like a breeze. Soon, many robotic parts littered the ground, oil and fuel pooling on the ground like blood... It was a mechanical massacre.

_Surrender, I give in,_

_Another moment is another eternity..._

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my Broken Heart..._

From above him came the sound of helicopter blades. Glancing upwards, he saw the ever hounding News crews and one or two of the heavily armoured police vehicles, their weapons gleaming. Seeing a large, bulky robot heaving a missile launcher onto its form, he slid beneath the legs of a chainsaw wielding behemoth, kept sliding until he was beneath the loaded machine and struck, his twin blades cleaving the robot and missile in twian. With a frenzied gesture, he waved the helicopters away, but it only caused them to lean out the doors with their cameras. The Police saw what he was up to and tried to do the same.

_You know me... You know me all too well_

_My only desire - to bridge our division_

_In sorrow, I speak your name,_

_And my voice mirriors, mirrors my torment_

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my Broken Heart..._

_(seek me) Completion, (Call me) I'll be waiting_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my Broken Heart..._

After they finally got the Reporters to a save distance, they let loose several zip lines and decended, bringing their guns to bear. As they began their assault on the robots themselves, he danced between the blasts of energy, his swords stained with motor oil and hydraulic fluid. More than once, he deflected a stray bolt from himself into an oncoming robot, causing it to explode. Bringing his swords together, he started to spin them round his body, cutting through anything that came into contact with him, like a hot knife through warm butter.

_For Comfort... For Solace..._

He leaped onto a wall and rebounded, launching himself behind the police's line of fire and hit the deck on his back, his swords brought up in a defencive position. Starring up at the slightly awed armed force, he grunted, flipped upright and replaced his swords, pulling out his guns from his thigh holsters.

"Anyone got a spare clip?" The police glanced at his unusual weaponry and slowly shook their heads, still staring mainly at the wreckage he had single handedly wrought. As a mockery of machinery clamboured over the hastliy made baracade, he twirled a gun and shot three bullets in quick succession, tearing through the cheap metal exterior. As it fell, he spun his guns, letting the magazines slide out. Throwing them into the air, he kicked the decending mags into his waiting hands and stuffed them in his pocket, emerging with new ones. Tossing _them_ into the air, he caught his falling guns and spun on the spot, the magazines raming home as they decended. Slamming the butts of the guns on this thighs, he brought the backs of the guns together and pushed, causing them to cock against each other. The whole movement only took _seconds_...

_(Seek me) For comfort, (Call me) For solace_

_(I'll be waiting) For the end of my Broken Heart..._

_(I'll be waiting...)_

As the music faded into nothing, he sighed and glanced at the multitude of Mastermind's creations that lay between him and the Loonatics, trapped within...

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Sorry it took so long... Urgh, damn Uni exams... But thats them over with, so now I can get back to writting.

The song is _End of Heartache _by **Killswitch Engage**.


	11. Animal I have Become

**Heh heh... Sorry this took so long. But to be fair, it wasn't as long as the last one. **

**/Spins his fist in the air/**

**Feels great to be back to writing!**

**STAR STAR STSR STAR**

Rev pounded on the door leading outside, some strange sixth sense prompting him to duck as a robot swiped a laser-like chainsaw where his head once was. Lashing out with a violent kick, the robot disintegrated into a heap of scrap metal, a few nuts and bolts rolling across the dirty concrete floor. Nursing his foot, he peered through the darkness at his team-mates, all currently trying to survive the onslaught of robotic minions. Testing his foot on the ground, he tapped the floor a few times, deeming it useable, before dashing over to Ace and cleanly removed his attacker's head with a flying kick. Waving his thanks, Ace pulled out his sword and ran over to Lexi, who was slowly being pushed back into a corner by a group of five. Lopping off two heads before they knew what was happening; Ace flipped over the collapsing bodies and stood next to Lexi in a defensive posture. Dragging his attention from the couple, creating painful thoughts, he tried to focus on the task at hand. Now he was within the building, his powers were back to full strength, whatever device mastermind was using to cancels his effects not extending into the building itself. For example, he now knew where the robots were coming from... Running past his fighting companions, he reached a blockade comprised entirely of machinery, which extended several blasters as he approached. From several hatches beneath these defence systems, a steady trickle of robots were emerging, battle ready and weapons humming. Dodging the blasts, he ran past two of the lasers on stilts, causing them to shoot each other.

"Ha! And-another-one-bites-the-oof!" While he was busy looking over his shoulder, he never noticed the mechanical arm wielding a heavy iron girder like a baseball bat. It smacked him over to the firing range of the blasters and he only just managed to take flight before he could crumple onto the floor. Twisting and turning in the air, he barely dodged the many lasers that were locked onto him. As it was, quite a few of his feathers got singed as he tried to re-do his previous trick to no avail. The AI Mastermind programmed into them caused them to be fast learners.

Slam and Duck were back to back, each fending off attacks, defending each other as they ducked and weaved, Slam knocking the larger mechanical creatures afield with his tornadoes, while Duck fired off pot-shots, more often than not cutting through them cleanly with a barrage of fire and lava eggs. A scraping from above caused Duck to glance upward, doing a double take. A large container crate was slowly being pushed off the ledge above them. Just as he opened his beak for a warning, the metal crate slipped off the edge, plummeting towards them. Grabbing Slam, He focused his mind on a clear space and screwed his eyes shut. Just as he felt the heavy metal tap his skull, he and Slam vanished in a blaze of energy, only to reappear several feet away. Groaning, he rubbed his aching bonze and opened one eye halfway, peering at the purple mountain next to him.

"Ya okay Slam buddy?" Slam nodded and gently pulled away Ducks fingers from his head, examining the spot where he was hit. After finding nothing too serious, he grinned and delivered a rock-solid pat to the back, causing Duck to sprawl onto the ground. Rearing back, sheepishly, he picked up Duck and dusted down his uniform, making apologetic noises in his throat. Waving him away, Duck's eyes glowed orange and he held up a flaming orb and tossed it at Slam's head. It only missed him by centimetres and when he looked round he saw a robot falling backwards, a smoking hole through where its chest would have been. Patting a stunned Slam on the shoulder, Duck helped him up and ran towards Rev, who was having trouble with the barricade.

"Gotta keep those peepers open Slam!" Smirking at his friend's usual cocky attitude, he clenched his fists, summoning a small twister to pick him up and help out the fowl members of the team.

--

Ghost slashed at the air with his swords, the energy blasts dissipating on the supernatural metal, the slight tingle as the shockwave travelled down the enchanted steel restoring a little of his lost confidence on the battlefield. Bringing the blades together in an X shape, he thrust the two towards a wave of robots and spread them apart. From the gulf created in their passing, a wave of white energy cut through the army, several continuing to walk before their top half would slide into the dirt. Gasping, he stabbed the ground and panted, exhausted, even as he could see more and more robots creeping ever closer. Thankfully, he wasn't alone.

Behind him two police officers reloaded their weapons and brought them to bear, delivering headshots to anything that came within striking distance of the newest Loonatic member.

"Ghost! Fall back!" Rolling his eyes, he wondered just how many mortals had given him that command over his lifetime, underestimating his strength and powers. However, on this occasion they were right. His energy levels were dropping rapidly, his mind was almost overloading with all the power he had been pumping through it and he was physically exhausted, cuts and bruises seeping crimson ochre through the black material, creating a darker stain on his uniform as it trickled down his fur. Dismissing one of his swords, he pulled out one of his guns and fired as he retreated backwards, keeping his gaze towards the amassing weaponry. Ducking behind a hastily erected barricade, Ghost leaned heavily on the transparent metal/plastic hybrid material, holding a gaping wound on his stomach closed. Clutching onto a first-aid box like a drowning man to a lifebelt, he flicked it open and began pulling out rolls of good-old fashioned bandages, wrapping them round his torso and stomach expertly. Looking up to the stunned eyes of the military forces, he raised one eyebrow, looked down at his mangled body and sighed, shrugging despite the tearing pain it caused.

"After 7000 years, you tend to pick things up." Pulling a bandage taught, gritting his teeth, he let out a deep breath as the knot fell into place and slumped down slightly.

"Besides, that Medical Degree was sure to come in handy _sometime_..." Chuckling to himself, he gasped as his shaking body stung something, causing him to grip onto the edge of the barrier between him and the robots outside. Given time, it would heal although time wasn't really what he had enough of right now. As a field medic rushed over to asses the damage he rolled his eyes but kept his muzzle shut. It was obvious that a properly trained human would be able to do better than he could, but he was still coming to terms with the fact that instead of him protecting them, _they_ were protecting _him_.

Needless to say, it was slightly embarrassing.

Waving him away, he pulled out his pistols and examined the ammo count. Double figures greeted his eyes, although it wasn't the figures he was hoping for.

"Ten rounds each... Perfect." Still leaning on the plastic, his back still turned to face the robots; he cocked his guns, leaned his forearms on the top of the barricades and fired off a shot from each, grinning at the dual crackles of electricity that told him that both bullets met their mark.

"Nine rounds each." Turning round, he let his eyes travel over the war-torn street and ducked his head back round before it could get shot off.

"Something tells me we need more ammo..." A panicked rookie was pacing the gulf between the robots and the heavily populated areas, his gun handing loosely from his hand, a wave of fear assaulting his nose every time he passed. By the time he had passed for the tenth time, he reached up, grabbed his shirt, ignoring his yelp of surprise and thrust him against the barrier.

"Will you keep still?" As a few shots exploded overhead, the cop nodded weakly and fingered his gun again, checking the ammo, the scope, the magazine, the barrel... With a sigh, Ghost took the gun off him, flicked the safety switch and handed it back, raising an eyebrow. Avoiding his gaze, the police man stared at the ground, his shoulders slumped.

"It...It's my Fir-First day. On th-the force..." Nodding in sympathy, Ghost released another pot-shot without taking his eyes off the rookie, another bullet lodging into the metal exterior of the relentless army.

"Yeah... I remember my first big battle..." The cop grinned weakly, his eyes flicking towards the army in case they got to close.

"Oh yeah? Well you musta won, to get this good..." Ghost looked perplexed for a moment, then shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Actually, by the end of it, I was buried. Alive. Not their fault, I looked pretty dead..." He patted the stunned youth on the shoulder and laughed.

"But don't worry; I'll make _sure_ your dead before I burry you!" He gave him one of his _special_ grins, before vaulting into the fray once again, chuckling as he committed that face to memory...

Even he needed a little mischief every now and then...

--

The Loonatics had finally regrouped, after a powerful optic blast from Ace disabled the robot making machines and demolished the barricade separating the team from their missing companion. As he gasped and leaned on his knees due to the extra power he had to push out, Lexi laid her hand on his back and gave him one of her special smiles.

"Nice going Ace!" Giving her one of his own cocky grins, he smoothed his ears back, causing Lexi to giggle as they sprang back into place. Rev meanwhile was tapping his foot, the thought of Tech being so close making him even more impatient that usual.

"Hello!-Have-we-forgotten-what-we-came-for?-Tech-could-be-tortured-or-worse-and-you-two-are-mucking-about!" Sobering them up instantly, Rev marched off firmly in the direction he was picking up Tech's presence.

The route to Tech's holding cell was strangely devoid of guards, causing Ace and Lexi to stare into the shadows nervously as Slam and Duck kept an eye on the corridor behind them, eggs ands fists ready for action.

Rev was only concentrating on where Tech's presence was radiating from, and soon enough, they found themselves in a large spherical room, with Tech hooked up to a strange helmet-like object, writhing in agony.

"Tech!-Hold-on-buddy-I'm-coming-for-ya!" He ran up to the cage, ignoring the cries of his team-mates, fear fuelling his impressive speed. When he reached the prison, a chilling giggle stopped his in his tracks, rage burning in his eyes as he sought out its owner.

"Malleroy!-Come-out-and-fight!-C'mon-right-here-right-now-you-and-me!" He bunched his fists for emphasis as Mastermind herself walked out of the shadows, a similar helmet on her tyre-sized skull.

"Well well well... I must say, I'm actually slightly impressed... Only twenty minutes for you all to get through my defences..." She laughed her creepy giggle again, reaching to the wall next to her and flicked a switch.

From beneath them, mechanical tentacles rose up behind the heroes, each with another helmet attached. Before even Rev could call out, they slipped on to them, and within moments, all was on the floor, comatose.

--

Tech writhed in his mind, images of Malloy presenting itself on every side of him. He fought for as long as he could, however he slumped to the ground and simply awaited the mental eradication of all his free will...

However another image showed itself. Small at first, it grew larger and larger until it blocked out the other images...

--

In the outside world, Tech's nostrils flared and he wriggled in his bonds, as a certain red feathered team-mate's scent floated in the air...

--

Mastermind slammed her fists against the console in anger. It was Impossible! There was no way he could resist her Programming! grabbing onto Tech's chest, not caring if she tore out a few patches of fur, she leaned in close. Close enough to see the faint smile on his muzzle, to hear the barely audiable murmer of somebodies name. His voice was too low for her to hear it properly, but she caught enough to know it _wasn't her name_.

"Looks like you forced my hand my love..." Flicking a few switches, the programming code made way for the devestating VR in which the others now found themselves trapped within.

A flash of what might have been guilt twisted her face into something resembling a sane human being, before being swallowed once again by madness.

"With these dumb beasts out the road, Acmetropolis will fal to my feet!"

Her shrill giggling quickly rose higher in pitch, turning into the full blown, all out laughter of the truely insane...

--

Ghost forced a head-sized robot of his chest just before it struck it's wickedly sharp pincers into his heart. Ramming it against the wall, crushing the relatively weak metal casing, he let let out a long breath and rubbed his forehead. The police force were cheering, the last of the robots turned to scrap by Ghost's paws. All that was left now were for the Loonatics to come out of the warehouse with Mastermind in captivity, and it would be a perfect end to a less than perfect day.

However, Ghost was less than lucky... The Loonatics didn't come out. Instead, the warehouse seemed to close in on itself, becoming a veritable fortress. Titanium sheets covered the walls, the windows were covered by cast iron slabs and replacement doors slammed shut. When he tried to get into contact with the team, he was met by an absence...

Staring at the steel doors, he looked down at his guns. Only one bullet remained in each, and both were splattered with his own blood, oil and hydraulic fluid.

Cuts, scrapes, gashes and tears adorned his normally flawless fur with shining red blood, dripping to the floor. He was certainly in no condition to mount a rescue operation, and the police were exhausted almost to the point of collapse. There would be no help there...

His stomach was still seeping through the bandages, his arm was a dull ache; more likely than not a broken bone, and he himself was ready to fall into a deep slumber.

"I don't recall Ember being so exhausting..." he mused to himself. It was further proof, if more were needed, that he was rapidly loosing his spiritual powers as a Guardian. Pulling himself upright, he called over to the rookie, who was a surprise hero.

When the robots broke through the barricades, he rose up with his gun and whacked the first one's head clean off, before turning it round and embedding a few rounds into the carapace of the next. Even Ghost, veteran of a million or so skirmishes, found him impressive. He completely tore through the enemy, saving many of his team-mates as they either ran out of ammo at a crucial moment in the battle, or fell before the army of blades before them.

Once or twice, he even saved Ghost's hide.

His grin was brighter than a mega-watt bulb, his slightly bent gun slung over his shoulder and hair ruffled as he was surrounded by cheering friends. Coming up to Ghost though, he still shrank away, still in awe at his ability to keep fighting.

"Rook- ... What's your name?" Attempting to give Ghost a salute, the police man wavered on the spot a little, dizzy.

"MacArthur sir. Henry MacArthur." Nodding, Ghost led him away from the group, hand on his shoulder and when he had judged that they were far enough, muttered into his ear.

"Can anybody see me?" Looking round the alley, Henry grinned and perked up.

"Only me..."

"You don't count..." With that he collapsed into his arms, unable to hold himself upright anymore, not having to prove himself to anyone.

"I... Need your help... Henry..." Carefully leaning him against the wall, Henry crouched down beside him and put his hand on Ghost's shoulder.

"Anything..." Pushing off his arm, Ghost reached into his pocket.

"I need you..." His eyes dimmed a little, ears drooping. Shaking him roughly, Henry checked for a pulse. Smacking his hands away, Ghost struggle to sit up straighter, less he lose all the respect he had earned this day.

"I need you... To get me the following..."

--

It was later. Two hours to be exact.

Despite Ghost's wishes, Henry had gathered a selection of his team-mates to help with Ghost's orders, one or two with pale faces when he had explained what he wanted them to do.

They had scoured the area, looking for the exact ingredients that he had specified, bringing them all to the alley where he lay, half-dead, mumbling to himself in a foreign tongue.

"_Liberate me, ex Inferis..._" Henry gently woke him, pointing wordlessly to the pile.

"Ah... Good..." Breaking out of his stupor, he pulled down Henry and muttered into his ear. Gulping, He slowly nodded and wandered up to the pile. Face paling, he spun back round.

"But I've never done this sort of thing before!" With a gurgling laugh, he held up his hand, stained with blood from the open wounds all over his body, gesturing towards his broken body.

"Henry... If this doesn't work... I'm dead anyway... A little blood... Isn't too much to ask for..." hands trembling, Henry passed him a small wooden bowl, half-filled with water. With a reassuring smile, Ghost slit his wrist with his claws over it, a steady stream filling the bowl to the brim.

"Hurry..."

Henry sat near the bowl, surrounded with various plants in a circle, a knife in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he placed the blade to his wrist...

"What the hell... Do you think... You're doing? _You_ only need... To give a drop... Try the...Thumb..." As MacArthur's blood dropped into the bowl, a flash of light caused the humans to shield their eyes before turning back round.

"Now... The... rest..." Ghost's eyes were drooping, the wrists still pouring their precious life fluid. He had barely enough energy to speak, let alone conduct a ritual from afar... Quickly, MacArthur scrawled a basic design Ghost had shown him earlier with a stick of black chalk, scribbling strange symbols in the spaces within with a multitude of colours. One he dimly recognised as the Symbol Ghost had fought Ember with, a sun over moon. When the final mark was laid, he gently poured the mixture of blood and water in the centre. Immediately, the whole design crackled with energy, focusing in the middle of the circle. The energy took shape and a few last traces blew away to reveal...

"Oi! I was in a _bath_! Couldn't this wait?"

A young woman, covered only in two towels, one round her body, the other her hair; stood shivering in the damp and cold alley-way. When she scowled at MacArthur, he quickly pointed to the comatose Ghost against the wall. Her face changed dramatically. Once, she was in a fit of rage. Now, she was terrified. Her towels fell away and in a burst of colour, she was dressed in a multicoloured robe, or possibly toga, her emerald hair tying itself in a ponytail.

"Ghost! What did they do to you?" Pressing her fingers against his throat, she jerked back as she felt how weak his pulse had become. Turning to the one who summoned her, her voice took on a pleading expression.

"Help him! Please!" Glancing at the woman, then back to Ghost he shook his head in disbelief.

"He told me what to do... He said you would help him-"

"Then command me! You summoned me!" Taken aback, he started to stammer.

"I...I Com-command you to, to help him!" Pulling Ghost close to her, a small spark of light grew between them, growing brighter, encasing the two in its searing glow...

--

Pulling his fingerless gloves tight, tearing off the torn and bloodstained shirt, Ghost checked the dual swords on his back before walking up to the six inch think steel doors separating him from his new team.

"Ghost..." He turned to face the one woman who he never wished to see again... And the one woman who could save him from his mortal fate.

Shauni, the Life Goddess.

"That loophole will only work once you know... The Creator will be on to tricks like that." He ignored her, sizing up the fortress before him, ready for his assault.

"You _can't win this_ Ghost... Just walk away-" A flick of him hand pushed her back a little, more for shock rather than to hurt. Scowling, he turned away from her, speaking to the world in general.

"Walk away? Is _that_ what you taught me?" Blackness shifted over his grey fur before being swallowed once again by white as Ghost fought for control over himself. Eventually, it returned to its original silver hue.

"_And you wonder... Why I don't want anything to do with you..._" He spoke in a language unheard on Acmetropolis. The Language of the Divine. Turning her face away, the woman began to fade out of sight; however, Ghost wasn't _completely_ oblivious. He could still sense her presence, like having somebody look over your shoulder multiplied by a hundred. Shaking his head in a typical canine manner, he pulled out his pistols and stared at the singular readouts.

One bullet in each... No powers... An army of fearless robots... And an almost overloaded mind...

His eyes darkened as he grinned viciously to himself. This was gonna be _fun_...

_If you go through with this, you won't have any energy... You'll be a-_

"-Sitting duck? I do know what I'm doing Shauni." Twirling the guns on his fingers, he took a deep breath, and felt the last traces of his energy crawl over his skin as crackles of coloured electricity, sucked into his pistols. Leaping back, he brought the barrels of the two together with a clash and pulled the triggers.

An eruption of energy shot out of the guns, one black, the other white. As the Police officers watched, the two circled each other, before fusing together, creating one huge grey vortex which slammed into the doors. The explosion sent shockwaves through the district, blowing out windows, shredding doors and knocking everyone in the vicinity off their feet...

--

Mallory stumbled as the shockwave travelled through her fortress, several machines and computers crashing to the floor as the ground trembled underfoot.

"What the Hell?" Checking her security read-outs, she clenched her fists as the full extent of the damage made itself known to her.

--

When the dust settled, Ghost was slumped onto one knee, guns falling from his grasp, their last round spent, his chest heaving as he panted heavily, tongue rolling out of his mouth. The echo of the clattering pistols on the rocky ground underfoot was deafeningly loud in the intense silence that followed Ghost's entrance. Eventually, he got to his feet, staggering slightly as the complete drain began to take its toll on his body. In over 7000 years, he had never remembered being so... Exhausted. So Vulnerable. So... Mortal. Even during his early years, just learning about his powers he had never felt so ready to retire. Taking a few deep breaths, he steadied himself and scooped up his guns from the ground, tossing them to MacArthur.

"I'll be coming back for them. One way or the other..." His voice trailed away to nothing as he realised what he just said.

"Gods Above, I'm getting too melodramatic..." Wings rustling, he drew his swords and made his way into the dark interior of the fortress...

--

"Oh how I wish, for soothing rain, All I wish is to dream again, my loving heart, lost in the dark..."

Swords drawn before him, their pale reflection from the ruined machines dimly lighting his path, Ghost sang to himself lightly, trying to do anything to get his mind off things. This was the first time he had ever done anything as stupid as this whilst completely mortal... If he died here, there would be no return, no loopholes, no way back...

How, how, _How_ did he always get himself into these messes?

The factory floors were silent, abandoned. At least the team had gone down fighting... They had done some _serious_ damage. Exploded machines, smashed computers and shredded conveyor belts littered the floor and once or twice Ghost winced as pieces of glass tore into his open paws. Picking out the shards, he rolled his eyes and mused to himself as he burrowed deeper into the complex.

"I've got to get me a pair of decent shoes..." Carefully picking his way across the warehouse, he glanced briefly at the dismembered parts of the super-robot Mastermind was constructing. Hopefully, the shockwave damaged something critical, but the way his luck was going right now, he wouldn't be surprised if he jolted something crucial into place. Eventually, he began to pick up on the scents of his team, wafting in the air. Returning his left blade into its place on his back, he knelt down, hand gently trainling the ground, eyes still scanning the area, and sniffed gently, trying to find a trail to follow.

After a few moments chasing ghosts, he finally found the genuine route and crept up to the open door, light spilling into the dark hallway. Letting an inch or two of his sword poke into the room, he tried to make sense of the distorted image reflected back at him. Six coloured blurs lay scattered over the room, all incredibly still. Snarling with rage, immediately thinking the worst, he bounded into the room, swords scrapping over each other.

"It's about time you got here... Mutt." On a balcony overlooking his collapsed team members, a diminutive woman stared. All Ghost could do was stare back. Her _head_...

"I'm frankly impressed. Not only did you survive my army's assault, you managed to break your way into my base of operations..." Scraping the tip of his right handed sword on the ground, he shrugged and glanced at the multi-coloured superheroes letting out a silent sigh of relief as he caught the steady rise and fall of breathing.

"Yes, well, I try. By the way, just what did you do to them?" Bending down, he pushed back Lexi's hair to reveal the grey metal clamp over her skull. Before he could touch it, Mallory spoke up.

"I wouldn't... Unless you want them trapped forever."

"Trapped where?" Slowly bringing her hands round to her back, Mastermind gave Ghost one of her most innocent, and deranged, smiles.

"Why, why don't you take a look for yourself?" Pushing a button on her wrist, another tentacled head-set rose from the ground and slipped it over ghost's brain before he could even cry out. Within seconds, he was out like a light.

"Humph. Too easy..." Tossing the control to the side, Mastermind made her way to her greatest creation yet, preparing to wreck havoc on the city. Using the remains of Duce's robotic army, she had pieced together a colossus of a robot... All that was needed now was to piece it together. Thinking she had defeated the Loonatics forever, she skipped out of the chamber, clicking her heels.

However...

--

"Come on... Get up." Ghost stirred in his sleep, the hauntingly familiar voice boring its way into his agonizing skull.

"I _said_ get... _up_!" The owner of the voice delivered a crippling kick to the gut which knocked all the wind out of Ghost's lungs. A second voice piped up, scolding the first.

"Leave him be... He's been through a lot lately..." _This_ voice however was much more recognisable. Scrabbling to his feet, he bared his claws at his hidden assailants. He was only briefly aware of the desert surrounding them, the harsh light in his eyes, blinding him or the searing heat teaming up with his thick winter fur against him.

All he cared about was the two beings before him.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he growled, bad memories resurfacing after Gods knew how many years of being buried. They were both dressed completely in black, but after that there were no similarities. One was a large anthro Wolf, about thirty years old, his black, pupil-less eyes shining evilly. His black fur seemed to absorb all heat near it, for a thin sheet of frost coated the ground where he stood, despite the low hanging sun overhead. The other was a young blonde human, dressed in a long trench coat, a wide brimmed hat covering most of his face. Sniffing gently, he could just make out the oily scent of Sun cream.

As the human reached out to him, he leapt back, dragging his claws down the outstretched arm.

"I'm warning you, stay _back_!" The figure pulled his arm back quickly as smoke began to emerge from the open wounds. Cradling his limb, the human-alike moaned in an innocent sounding voice.

"Ow... That hurt David..." The wolf just grinned, chuckling silently to himself.

"Shut _up_! You're not _him_... You _can't_ be him..." The human sighed and dropped his arm. The three furrows caused by Ghost's swipe were already closing over.

"Yes we are... And no, we're not..." Before the human could speak up again, the wolf pushed him to the ground, jabbing a clawed finger into the younger and smaller wolf's chest.

"Listen _Ghost_ I did _not_ become obliterated by your paws just to let you be taken down by a pathetic _mortal_ of all things..." Pushing his way back in front of the irate Wolf, the human tried to make a gesture of peace.

"What Oscuro means is... You got whipped. Badly." Holding up his hand, interrupting Ghost's objection, he went on.

"You've been forced into your own mind... It was just plain luck you'd already had to deal with... Us." Lowering his arms, allowing his claws to slip back into his fingertips, he grabbed the human's hat and tugged it off, short cut blonde hair reflecting in the sunlight. Immediately, he began to smoke and wriggle on the spot uncomfortably.

"Could I _please_ get that back? This hurts you know..." Tossing the hat out of reach, Ghost reached behind his back to search for his swords.

"You won't find them..." Spinning round, Oscuro was kneeling in the sand, picking up the discarded hat and gently placing back onto the human's head.

"Where are they? Where am _I_?" The wolf let out a genuine guffaw, his whole body trembling.

"Still haven't figured it out? Man, I can't believe we're the same guy..." Blackness washed over Ghost's fur as a snarl twisted his face into something that couldn't be called even remotely human.

"I'm _not_ like you, got it?" Rolling his eyes, the wolf shook his head at the human and wandered off, out of reach of Ghost's claws.

"Look, Ghost... Bro... This place-"

"You're not my brother... He died, you took his place-" Slapping him on the arm, the human took on a hurt expression.

"But _here_ I'm still the annoying, pestering, immature and mortal brother... How you remembered me. In your mind..."

Ghost took a step back. Keeping his eyes on his two worst enimies, he gently probed his own mind, ending up right back where he started in a complete circle. Realisation finally dawned. Mastermind never sent him anywhere. She traped him. Trapped him in his worst fear... With a grin, Oscuro drapped his furred arm over the smaller wolf and rubbed his head.

"Well what d'ya know, he fot it! Eventually..." Shrugging off the arm, he scowled at the pair before clawing gently at the dirt.

"No trapdoors here Ghost... That woman knew her stuff..." Sighing, Ghost stared up at the pair he loved to hate.

Oscuro, the person he could one day become if he wasn't vigilent. A being who lived only to cause pain and suffering, a being of complete Darkness. Destroyed, by Ghost's own hands... And yet, as he was only an alternate version of Ghost, part of him would remain within him for all eternity...

Daniel, more commonly known as Black Blade, was his brother. During a rare moment in which he had felt jealous of his brother's Guardian status, he had diliberatly ignored his warnings and went after a particularly troublesome vampire solo. Even though Ghost was able to kill the vampire, he was not able to save his younger brother from it's cursed kiss.

Rolling his eyes, he straightened back up, arms crossed and tail sweeping the sand.

"Okay then, what do you propose I do?"

--

"Surely you can't be serious..." The two apperations crossed their arms, and in tandem said;

"Of course I'm serious. And don't call me Shurly." Rolling his eyes at the ancient pun, he flexed his paws, letting the claws slip out his fingertips.

"Really sure? This is gonna hurt-"

"Like a bitch, we know. Just... Get it over with..." Nodding, he placed the tips of his claws directly over Oscuro's heart, pulled back, and struck deeply, embedding his hand up to the wrist. Shuddering, Oscuro's lips parted and a steady trickle of dark blood seeped through, creating a river down the valley of his cheeks. Slowly, he began to turn to black dust, feet and hands first, making it's way up his body. When it reached his head, he gave a smirk and a wink, just as his last remains blew away in the wind.

Black Blade sighed and loosened his shirt, ready for Ghost to finish him off and leave this gods-forsaken place.

"Sorry 'bout this..." Chuckling, Black Blade tugged off the hat, starting to smoke as he waited for Ghost's finishing blow.

"No, your not." With his face set in stone, Ghost struck, the black dust swirling round him, twirling him round and round, the landscape becoming a blur...

--

Ghost snapped upright, tearing off the head-set and throwing it as far as he could before laying back on the floor, panting slightly. Glancing at his team-mates in the corner of his eye, he groaned, pulled himself up and staggered over to Mastermind's computer teminal.

"I... Have _no_ idea what I'm doing here..." Rubbing his aching skull, he leaned over Ace and heard a faint moaning, occasionally a name or two seeping through his thin lips, terror and sorrow in his voice.

There was no way he would risk his sanity by simply pulling off the device... Nor could he just leave them like this while he took care of the robot...

A sharp pain blossomed behind his eyes and he doubled over, clutching his head. Too much energy had already been spent on the small fry... He _needed_ the others if that colossus was fully functional... Gritting his teeth, he leaned over Tech's fitting form, laid his fingertips gently on his forehead, took a deep breath and dived in.

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Well well well... Trapped in their deepest fears... Who couldn't see that one coming?

/Shakes head/

I've got to be more original...


	12. Planet Hell

Ghost dived through the layers of Tech's subconscious, past his deepest memories, past mountainous libraries stuffed with knowledge and through certain doors that should never be opened... The huge solid oak double doors opened with a reluctant creak, chains appearing out of thin air to wrap round the protesting wood. Gritting his teeth, Ghost pushed harder, straining against the force of Tech's kidnapped mind until, with an audible crash, they shattered like glass, or crystal. Gasping, he slipped through before Tech's defences could recover, plummeting down a bottomless pit, all alone in the darkness...

--

He touched down in a basic Acmetropolis street, vaguely recognisable as one from the real world, but not so distinctive as to be easily identifiable.

"Amazing..." With a powerful beat of his wings, he shot up past the skyscrapers and looked down in awe. Buried deeply within Tech's head was a perfectly recreated map of the city washing over the land, down to the smallest detail. Touching down on a street lamp, he cautiously lifted his head and sniffed the air, hoping to find some way of finding the lost inventor, some small trace of his scent through which to track him down. Instead, he dimly heard a roaring, a pounding in the streets slowly getting louder at the same time as a rhythmic thumping vibrated through the tarmac street.

He leapt off the lamp, claws already sliding out in anticipation of battle when he became dizzy and was forced to grip the lamp in order to remain steady. This wasn't the normal world, and he had to remember that. Outside, he was exerting energy to merge the two minds together. Energy that was threatening to overload his spent brain. If he stayed here too long... Well, essentially, he would be brain dead, or trapped within Tech's mind forever. Neither sounded very attractive. With a complicated wiggle of his fingers, he created a sort of mental cut-off switch that would sweep him back to his own mind should he become too close to the limits of his power. Overcoming the dizziness created through the spell, he readied himself for whatever was heading his way, fingers flexing, as if gripping his sword already.

Peeking over the horizon, a forest of placards rose, swaying to and fro as if in a breeze. Dimly, he could see a vibrant green blob in front of them, occasionally stumbling as the owners of the signs threw anything they could get their hands on; Rocks, cans, even several frozen chickens for some reason that doubtlessly made sense to Tech. Stretching his wings once more, Wolf took off, ready for the worst that Tech's highly inventive mind could throw at him.

--

Tech was stumbling as he ran, dodging several more stones and pieces of rubbish as he dived into a nearby alley way, leaning on the wall to catch his breath. The rest was short lived however, as several more citizens came round the opposite corner, makeshift weapons waving in the air. They were everywhere, around every corner, in every building. All with one goal in mind.

To destroy Tech.

He knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time.

"Murderer!" A flying tomato splashed over his face in a deep, vivid red, brighter than any piece of fruit could be realistically. A small part of Tech's mind knew this, but only the fear dominated his thoughts, whimpering like a god caught in a trap... Which he basically was.

"Bastard!"

"Monster!"

"Predator!"

And that was it. The red juice of the fruit became thicker, sharper on the nose and definitely not something you'd find in a plant. The blood dribbled down his face, forcing its way into his mouth and down his throat, stinging all the way. The taste was both unbelievable sweet... And horribly sour. The ancient, primitive hunter side of him sat up and demanded more, arguing with his civilised side, fighting for control.

"He's over here!" A voice. A terribly recognisable voice...

"Thought you could escape? Murderer?" Tech rose his head, dripping blood over the pavement, hoping against hope that the voice wasn't...

Rev's eyes were no longer that of the innocent Runner he had fallen for, the aura of peace and acceptance stripped away in his disgust as he kicked the stammering Coyote with far more force than Rev's small frame could provide, knocking him into a skip, sharp metal tearing past his fur and through his skin. He raised his hand and clutched in his fist lay a brutal blade. One that early twelth-centuary humans used to skin their captured hunts with. In fact, one of his early ancestors was hung up in the Acmetropolis museum, a remnant of the violent nature Humans had supposedly left behind. 'A cruel irony' Tech thought to himself as Rev advanced, ready to plunge deep into the Coyote's chest, ready to tear into his heart and rip it to shreds... Both physically and spiritually.

However, a flash of light shone above the descending knife and it stopped, skidding on the blade which appeared in front of Tech with a metallic shriek, spitting sparks onto their faces. Following the shining metal upwards, past the gloved hand and up to the smirking face, Tech leaned back in disgust. Was he about to deliver the final blow? Even though he himself was a hunter just like him? He then pulled the blade back and rested it on his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in either respect or despair, he couldn't tell which.

"You know, I didn't expect this? Out of all the things you could've feared..." Ghost suddenly lunged and twisted with his sword and Rev's blade skidded out of his grasp, turning to smoke as it vanished into the shadows.

"It was how people see you?" Ghost leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, deep in thought. Eventually he gave the canine a condescending look, and in his eyes he could see reflections of monstrous shapes thankfully shrouded in shadow, could hear the faint sounds of bloody battle in the wind and a wave of desperate sorrow, deep enough to make him gasp.

"Either, you're incredibly brave, or _incredibly_ stupid. Trust me; there are worse things out there." Sheathing his blade once more, he gestured towards the crowd. As one they stepped back, a few raising their makeshift weapons half-heartedly, not really sure about what was happening.

"Just how many have you saved at one point or another? And do you honestly believe that Rev, or any of the others, hate you for what you are?" Grabbing Tech's shoulders and pulling him upright, Ghost stumbled, clutching his head in pain. It was the cut-off, warning him his time was almost up. Tech tried to help him up, but was waved off as the psychic gritted his teeth and used Tech to pull himself up to face him eye to eye, desperation shining through them.

"I'm alright... But you've got to listen to me. What's the last thing you remember?" Tech opened his mouth to reply, but fumbled. His last memory, before this chase, this _hunt_ began... Was of being strapped down to Mallory's machine. Seeing realisation dawn in his eyes, Ghost pressed on, hoping to save both of them from a fate worse than death.

"Mallory has trapped you in your own nightmare... I'm too weak to help... Only... Only you can wake up..."

And then, right in front of his eyes, Ghost faded and disappeared from sight...

--

Ghost gasped as his legs gave way from beneath him and collapsed, quivering on the floor.

"I... Can't... Be having... With this..." The pain in his head was pulsing, throbbing against his skull. Too much energy had been pushed through his grey matter, back in the fight, then in freeing himself from Mastermind's infernal machine and now trying to free the Coyote from the same. And he still had five to go. Lying down on the ground, he felt the chill of the floor ease the pain slightly, taking deep, ragged breaths. The only thing he could do now was wait, and recharge. Closing his eyes, he muttered to the motionless Tech,

"You'd better be strong enough to get out... 'Cos you're on your own now..."

--

Tech waved his hand cautiously where Ghost had been standing mere moments before and began to rub his muzzle thoughtfully.

"Hmm... Interesting. Using the mental interface display system to firstly hack into the subjects mind and then forcing said subject to live their deepest fears. Possibly using some sort of feedback loop involving a cassegrain bio-link..." He raised his hand as a knife headed towards him at head height.

"Which means..."

The blade stopped in mid-air and slowly turned to dust, blowing away in the wind.

"That my head, my rules..." He turned to face the crowd and, with a smile, snapped his fingers. Instantly, the whole crowd froze in place, birds hung motionless in the sky, cars stopped in their tracks and the only movement came from the image of Rev before him. The false Rev grinned, gave a thumbs up and waved a feathered hand, causing the scene to fade away and soon, it was just the two of them in the darkness, the pair somehow illuminated by some inner light.

"Very good Tech. Very good indeed." He leaned nonchalantly against an unseen surface, arms crossed and with a smirk that was very Un-Rev like. In fact, he almost saw a version of himself beneath the feathers, his dedication, his trademark knowing grin, his very posture...

"You're... My fear correct?" The Rev clone held up a hand horizontally, wiggling it from side to side, hissing though his beak somehow. His eyes turned from the pale red that was Rev's normal colouring into a bright blue.

"Sort of. I'm your courage too. Both sides of the coin you might say." Tech started to walk around his personified emotion, the surface that he seemed to lean upon giving him no trouble, existing only for his mental companion. The false image of his love was perfect down to the smallest detail, even down to the slight sheen in certain feathers, the exact height of the tail and even his usual aura of contained energy.

"But why Rev? It's my mind after all." Fear/Courage smiled and nudged an elbow into Tech's side, winking, before resuming his leisurely rest.

"Your fear is concentrated around Rev. Hence, I took the form of Rev. It used to be the crowd, but times change after all." The emotion leaned back further and began to float upon an invisible chair, arms crossed behind the head, before continuing.

"As you got to know the speedster, you began to love... And to fear." Seeing the Coyote's confused look, it smiled and took his hand, knotting the fingers together in tight embrace.

"You fear... His fear. You fear he fears _you_... Very, you know, Zen. I'm impressed." It jerked a thumb over its shoulder and a small bright hole of light tore open in the darkness. Standing up, it gently gripped Tech's shoulders and guided him to it.

"Come down and talk some time. It's a lot better than listening to Pride/Humility or Anger/Love all day long." Fear/Courage gave him a gentle push into the light and watched as he seemed to be stretched and compressed at the same time, before winking out of existence. Sighing, he turned back round, seeing his other Emotion counterparts, their eyes shining with their own emotional colour.

"Well. That was interesting... Now, who wants to go to Fantasies? I hear he has a particularly good one since Rev kissed him..." As he rejoined the others, rubbing his hands together, one of them piped up.

"Speaking of, I hear Memories is quite good this year..."

--

Tech awoke with a gasp, sitting upright and wrenching the accursed item off his head, ready to smash it onto the ground. However, his inner scientist stopped him and he looked at the helmet in curiosity, turning it this way and that, examining the soft interior and electrodes.

"Ha, I was right. A Cassegrain Bio-Link..." Tossing the item aside, he swing his feet over the bed... And right on top of Ghost, knocking the wind out of him, with both feet. The stricken psychic began to swear, holding both arms over his chest.

"Nan-de Than Gaun!" Ghost rolled over onto his stricken stomach, barking profanities in a mish-mash of languages, growling all the while.

"Er... Sorry 'bout that..." Ghost rolled one blood-shot eyeball upwards, saw Tech's guilty face, grumbled a bit under his breath and pushed himself up, rubbing his sleep-filled eyes. The light doze helped his head a little, the chill easing the fiery pain within. It was now down to simple volcano level. Perhaps now he was rested enough to pluck _another one_ out of their own fear.

"Forget about it... Now, who next?" Tech stepped up to the computer console, only to be pulled away by Ghost, shaking his head softly.

"Booby-trapped. She wasn't lying, I'd have felt it." Tech looked down at the keyboard, his gaze travelling over the bodies of his team-mates, eyes caught on Rev's prone form. His pupils suddenly turned vicious, the beast he kept hidden so well for so long rearing its face and with an almighty crash, he brought both fists onto the metal terminal, sending sparks of green energy over the room. He stayed like that, frozen in place until a light sobbing echoed throughout the warehouse, Ghost placing a reassuring hand on Tech's shoulders. He turned round, tears welling up and threatening to overflow over his light green fur, as he mumbled softly to himself and Ghost had to fight the urge to hold and reassure him. It was a canine thing. A dog without a pack was... Unthinkable.

"I promise you Tech, We'll get Rev back... But first I need your help..."

After having the situation explained to him, Tech got to work fairly fast, already repairing the broken jet-packs and preparing weaponry from the crude machines Mastermind left behind for the on-coming assault on the Behemoth. Sighing, Ghost rubbed his temples, hoping that a massage might make it easier before resting his fingertips over Rev's forehead. Taking a deep breath, matching his own breathing and heartbeat with the Avian's, he plunged in, heading back into the nightmare realm where pure fear ruled...

--

The journey was a lot easier this time, possibly due to the Runner's own semi-dormant psychic power easing the way somewhat. He dropped past whole floors devoted to memories, passages filled with hopes and dreams and sparking cables of his intellect, ideas forming and dissipating as they travelled round Rev's inner... Warehouse...

All too soon, Ghost found himself floating down towards a collection of deep pits burrowed into the ground, all manner of horrific noised emanating from them. He could feel tendrils of terror attempt to wrap around him, but they were shrugged off easily. They weren't _his_ fears. Slowly, he came to a halt above the deepest, newest one, Rev's pleas and sobs a pitiful sound in the silent building. Taking a deep breath, Ghost steadied himself... And plummeted down.

--

Rev huddled on the floor, flinching as another object was hurled his way, grunting when it collided with the side of his face and knocked him into the dust. Struggling back onto his knees, he wiped the blood away from his face and looked back up to his attackers.

"Ma... Pa... Guys..." The giant figure of a Ma Runner loomed over her son, arms crossed. Face twisted into a vision of pure hatred, she bent down and picked up another rock, tossing it up and down in her hand to guess the weight, before hurling it with deadly accuracy.

"Don't you _Ma_ me, you freak!" The rock hit home, cracking Rev's delicate beak and forcing him to the ground, rolling in pain. Behind him, his father stood up, again larger than life, and reached into his pocket.

"I can't believe I raised someone into... _That_." His utter contempt was scathing as he pulled out one of the weapons his Acme-Tech laboratories created and levelled it at his son's head, pulling the trigger. Instantly, a crackle of energy poured out of the electrodes at the tip, earthing itself through Rev's body, causing him to scream in agony. The rest of the Loonatics stood overhead with Rip, all with their arms crossed, and all with hatred in their eyes.

_I can't believe I trusted this guy..._

_Fucking pervert saw me naked..._

_We should drive him out of town..._

_Fuck that, just slit his throat..._

The words spun round him as he sobbed into the ground, his tears creating a puddle of mud beneath his head. Then, a familiar shadow surrounded him and he rose his eyes into Tech's. Reaching out a hand, he gripped the leg of his uniform weakly, gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

"Tech... Help... Please..." With a growl of anger, he pulled his leg back, spitting down on him before delivering a bone crushing kick to the ribs. Bending down, he gripped the Runner's throat and lifted, holding him in mid-air as he began to choke.

"Help? Why, in under God, would I want to help a fucking sicko like you? Fucking Poof..." Throwing him back onto the ground, he raised his foot, ready to stomp down...

--

Ghost reached out and grabbed Rev's broken body, pulling him out the road just in time. Looking up to the huge figures, he ran a hand over the worst of the bird's wounds, trying to reverse some of the damage to his by now fragile psyche.

"Rev... Rev, are you okay? Can you hear me?" The false images of Rev's friends and family crowed round, ready to deliver the final blow, casting their wavering shadows over the pair...

The canine lifted the bird onto his back, dodging the avalanche of feet ready to crush the pair of them into the bedrock. Ghost snarled as several small, needle-like stone shards struck his body, causing him to drop Rev's still form once or twice. Finally, they were both boxed in, and Ghost's time was almost up. Making one desperate plea, he whispered into Rev's ear, transmitting a certain image with the last of his mental energy...

"Rev, Tech is worried about you..." A grainy image sprung up before Rev's unseeing eyes, showing-

_Tech's pupils suddenly turned vicious, the beast he kept hidden so well for so long rearing its face __**due to his fear for Rev's safety**__ and with an almighty crash, he brought both fists onto the metal terminal, sending sparks of green energy over the room. He stayed like that, frozen in place until a light sobbing echoed throughout the warehouse, someone placing a reassuring hand on the Coyote's shoulders. He turned round, tears welling up and threatening to overflow, mumbling softly__** about how he should have saved him...**_

Ghost's words repeated themselves softly against Rev's ears as he faded from view, powers drained, leaving Rev alone in this pit. Half-heard words spun around his mind, growing louder and clearer until thousands of voice spoke out in unison.

"_He's worried about you..._"The avion's eyes slammed open in a blaze of red and he stopped the first descending foot with his finger, pushing upwards and knocking the _false_ Tech off balance. Standing up, the blood disappeared and his body healed, leaving a healthy Runner in its place, gaze sweeping over the collected images. Waving his hand, the images wavered and faded with a soft drawn out scream...

Leaving a single small figure gasping in the dust.

As Rev approached, he looked up, tears spilling down his green muzzle, his body bruised and battered. His eyes were a cool, icy blue...

"Thank you... Thank you..." Helping him to his feet, Rev pulled the form of his love into a deep hug, gripping onto his fur as tight as he could.

"I don't care what others think... Just stay with me..." As Rev's own version of Fear/Courage smiled, the entire scene lit up with a white light, blinding everyone...

--

Ghost was thrown back as Rev sat up sharply, the machine on his head exploding, sending pieces scattered over the room and a wave of energy sweeping aside everything as he panted on the floor, eyes wide. Finally, they focused on the green Coyote and he literally jumped into his arms, determined not to let go.

"God Tech, I thought you... You..." Tech hushed him, still sobbing as his body shook from the fear that he would never hold Rev again...

"Yeah, I'm fine over here... Just been telekinetically thrown across a room..." Staggering to his feet, he caught the pair of them embracing and shook his head, smiling a little before collapsing onto a chair that wasn't damaged by Rev's odd reaction to the awakening. The pain in his head flared up again, this time feeling like it was ready to burst. Letting out a short gasp of pain, he fell out of the chair and the last thing he saw was a red and green blur as the darkness began closing in on him...

--

"Easy there... You can't keep pushing yourself so much..." Ghost struggled to shake off the traces of fatigue, blackness obscuring everything, and even the words were somehow muffled. He lifted his hands and tried to tear away at the veil of darkness, only for a pair of arms to hold him down. Without thinking, he began to struggle, claws extended and tearing through fur and flesh.

"Calm down Ghost! Its okay, its okay... It's okay... It's okay..." Blinding light stabbed into his eyes and the light pressure over his face was removed. Holding up his hand and squinting, he could just make out the coloured blurs of Tech and Rev, the latter holding a damp cloth in hand. Grinning weakly, he waved it and helped Ghost to sit up. Tech was covering up his forearms with another cloth, a bright red stain seeping through. Flattening his ears in apology, he gently pushed aside Rev, determined not to sway.

"I... I thought it would do some good... You were burning up!" He mumbled a thanks and clutched his forehead with the soaked rag. The cool cloth did help things a little... It definitely brought the pain down and at that moment, it was a godsend. Which god, he wasn't sure of, but at the moment he would even fall to his knees and worship the Dark Queen...

"How... How long?" Tech damped the cloth again, pressing it against his head and forcing him back down to the floor.

"About twenty minutes." He said, matter-of-factly. Ghost spluttered and struggled to stand up, fighting off Tech along the way.

"Twenty minutes? Mastermind could have destroyed half the city by now!" Rev placed a towel of his back and helped him into a chair, jerking his head towards the computer screen. Somehow Tech had managed to get it to receive TV and a live broadcast of Mastermind negotiating for rule of Acmetropolis was on all channels. Along the top of the screen, the headline **Loonatics No More?** travelled from right to left in blaring letters. Suppressing a groan, he rolled his eyes and leaned back, pinching his muzzle. They had some time then, probably an hour before she got impatient and began to smash things.

"Two down..." He looked down to the twitching forms of the remaining Loonatics and sighed.

"And four to go..." Shrugging off the towel, he knelt down next to Ace and placed his hands over his temples, breathing deeply.

"Wish me luck guys..." And before they could splutter an objection, he closed his eyes and burrowed his way into Ace's hidden mind.

--

Ace's subconscious was not what he had expected. He thought it would be strict. Authoritarian. Sterile. Boring. Instead, it was a maze of walls with a door in each, every door with a different pattern or colour scheme. Reaching for the first one, he poked his head through, watched a minute in shocked silence before pulling back with a deep red blur beneath his fur.

"Yeah, he has _some_ imagination doesn't he?" He turned round, slamming the door behind him and drawing his sword, settling down into a ready stance. Stepping _through_ one of the walls was an Ace-like figure, green eyes shining. Lowering his blade a little, he pointed down the road, hoping that it was the right way.

"Erm. This way?" The figure shook its head slightly, a small smile creeping over his lips. He raised his hand, fist clenched, before extending a single digit up to the ceiling. Following his pointing finger, Ghost stepped back in amazement. Ace's head was full of twists and turns, stairs heading up and down, some passing through each other, some upside down, one or two coiled round each other like a DNA helix. Slumping down, blade chipping the floor, he sighed and spread his wings.

"I wouldn't do that... If I were you..." The emotion looked downcast, pacing around him awkwardly, as if afraid. Ghost simply looked up, spread his wings further and flew...

The emotion of Happiness/Despair shook his head and walked back into the wall.

"I tried to warn him..."

--

Black, smoke filled skies.

Desolate, ruined buildings.

Skeletal bodies hung from their wrists.

Blood covering the streets.

The ruins of Acmetropolis.

Ghost choked a little when he landed, covering his muzzle with his paw. It would be hopeless to try and sniff Ace out due to all the smoke and blood hanging in the air, and a thick haze covered everything, making it next to impossible to see. He quickly landed, not wanting to make a fool of himself by crashing head first into a shrouded building, and decided to track Ace from all fours, the lack of smoke aiding matters somewhat. As he ran through the deserted streets like a beast possessed, he shivered in recollection. Ace had one hell of a Fear... What it was, he wasn't too sure yet, but it was powerful. And somehow, he knew it wasn't exaggerated. At least, too much. And it was also, horribly, familiar.

Eventually, the smoke began to fade away and a bright light up ahead called to him. Pushing past burnt out cars and collapsed buildings, he came across Ace... But not as he knew him.

He was tied up to the remains of something... Mechanical? Organic? Technorganic? Some strange merging of the two at least. His wrists were tied with something faintly resembling tendrils, or maybe wires, holding up his arms like a perverted crucifix, while the rest of his body was covered in a pulsating sac of muscle. Some sort of clamp was in place over his eyes and forehead, wriggling as he dangled there, head hung. From what little he could see of Ace's body, his normal vibrant yellow fur was now a dank grey, mottled and ragged, his eyes, which were barely visible through the opaque membrane, lost the sparkle that made him such a great leader and his aura... Was that of utter defeat. He never stirred as Ghost approached, sword in hand. Instead he just sat their as the... Thing kept hold of him. Ghost couldn't tell whether it was only some sort of restraint, or something alive, feeding off him. In over 7000 years, he had never seen anything like it. Muttering a quick prayer of thanks for that small favour, he shifted closer.

"Ace?" He crept closer to the underside of the device, knuckles whitening under his fur as he doubled his grip on his sword, ready to strike should the object try to claim him as it did Ace. Hesitating, he reached out and shook Ace's body, whispering in the night lit with a thousand fires. No response. Sighing, lowered his sword and sat next to him, thinking.

"You're not here... Go away... Leave me to grieve in peace..." Ace mumbled, whether to himself or to Ghost he couldn't say. He sounded broken. Defeated. As if he had seen things no mortal was meant to see, and looking around, Ghost had to agree. He just sat there, making no effort to move or to escape, which unnerved Ghost all the more. He seemed content to his fate...

"Dead. All dead. You're dead. Lexi's dead. Tech's dead. All Dead. Except me..." Ghost stabbed his blade into the ground and lengthened his claws, running them over the seemingly alive material.

"Hold on Ace, I'm gonna cut you outta here..." He pierced the fleshy restraints, releasing a torrent of foul black blood that washed over his feet, staining the ground. The smell was that of death, decay and corruption and competed with the heavy smoke in his nostrils. Snapping the restraints, he pulled a stained Ace free from the creature, laying him on the ground.

"Ace... Ace, can you hear me?" He wrenched the restrictor from his head, shaking him as hard as he dared. Eventually, one bleary eye rolled over and latched on to him.

"Ghost... The Ghost... Dead Ghost..." Ghost lifted him up, easily as he would a feather and carried him away from the... Thing. Already it was starting to wilt, as if it could not survive without Ace to feed it...

"Ace, I'm not dead... None of us are dead." Ace didn't seem to hear, already back in his own version of Hell within Hell, muttering incoherently to himself.

"I failed them. Dead. All dead. My fault. Dead... I'm Alive. Only me. My fault. All my Fault..."

Ghost leaned back, wincing. He had seen this kind of thing before. Experienced it once or twice himself. Failure in their line of work... Meant death of not just hundreds, but _thousands_... Guilt was the destroyer here more than actual fear. Rubbing the back of his head, he groaned to himself and wiped his blood stained paw on his jeans, before settling down next to the defeated Lagomorph. They lay their in silence for a while, until Ghost cracked his neck and lay down on the ground, eyes closed.

"Look. I have two options here." He shifted his tail into a more comfortable position and continued, as if it was no different than talking about the time of day. He was even smiling.

"One, you accept this. There will always be a chance of failure. You have to accept that, and simply do the damned best you can." He placed his sword by his side and crossed his arms beneath his head, making a makeshift pillow, apparently settling in for a long wait.

"Or two, you continue to mope here, leaving Lexi and the rest to continue without you... Or me. 'Cause I've got a lot riding on this you know. I have a reputation to maintain. So If I can't get you out, I might as well stay here. Better than the ridicule I'll get on the outside..." He opened one eye, watching the team-leader with mild interest. He hadn't moved a muscle, although his eyes did look as though they were able to focus on things actually in front of him this time.

"Take your time... I'm in no rush..."

**STAR STAR STAR STAR**

Well? Will Ghost be able to free both himself and Ace before his time has elapsed? Will Tech and Rev be able to stop Mallory's Goliath without the rest of the team? And what are the other Loonatic's greatest fears?

I promise, all will be revealed in the next chapter of Guardian Unleashed!


	13. A little break Sorry

/Creeps in though door, ears flattened against head/

Erm... Hi there...

/Doges thrown tomato/

Okay, okay! I get it! I haven't been here in a while...

I haven't been writting much in a while, at least on this site. I've been practising certain themes in my deviantart account. I promise to get back to this story ASAP.

So, major change to the story. Throw away the fluff, cause this is gonna have mature scenes in it. Yep, for all you Tech/Rev lovers out there theres gonna be some Bird/Dog action later in the chapters...

If you're really impatient, go to my deviantart site : http: //wolf-light .deviantart. com/

/Sweat drops/

I've already got a scene with the two of them in it, but it takes place after this story... No spoilers though.


	14. Angel

_**I admit. I am ashamed. It's been over a year since I last posted anything on fanfiction... and it was only because a reader tracked me down and kept poking me until I agreed that enough was enough, hunched down over my trusty laptop and actually **_**finish**_** this chapter.**_

_**So, thank you Shades!**_

_**Today, we'll only be paying attention to Ace's mindscape, as well as the new lovebirds on the outside's attempt to make the most of their time.**_

_**Speaking of... I **_**will**_** be posting a mature chapter at some point along this story... I'll clearly mark it, and you won't miss any story if you skip it however.**_

_**With that, please, enjoy.**_

_**STAR STAR STAR STAR**_

Tech's legs stuck out from beneath the machine, his tail twitching along with every grunt, bang or crash. Rev waited outside by a tool box he had managed to find, passing the coyote any equipment he called for.

"Right... Spanner, medium." Rev's hand passed over the grey box, darting in and removing the needed item, placing it in the genius's outstretched palm. Wordlessly he pulled his hand back in, grunting as he struggled to remove an insulated panel he needed to move in order to manipulate the computer's main systems. A dull clank echoed beneath the enclosed space and a few seconds later the bent panel was thrown out, clattering near Rev's feet. Shifting it slightly with a foot, the avian traced the outline of Tech's fist crushing the metal. He smirked slightly, even as Tech asked for a pair of wire trimmers. Tech very rarely used his substantial strength, especially around machines. To do so now would prove just how much he cared for his team-mates, worry overcoming curiosity. His tail jerked as a flash from beneath forced him to swear even as the smell of burnt fur met his nostrils.

"You-alright-Tech?" He stuck his arm out and gave a thumbs up, his mouth currently filled with stray screws and linkages he'd need later.

Rev sat down on the ground next to him, passing the tools as and when they were needed. His eyes fell upon the comatose bodies of Ace, Ghost, Lexi, Slam and Duck. All were moaning slightly, whimpers of pain and fear accompanied by twitches and spasms. All except Ghost. His whole body was trembling, eyes fluttering as his fingers rested gently on Ace's forehead, linking the pair in some strange Psychic manner. Ten minutes had passed, and the pair was getting worried. Both should have returned to the land of the living by now, the Wolf's body reaching dangerously close to the critical zone. Pulse slowing, brain activity fluctuating... If he kept this up, he could be left with serious injuries... That is, if he survived through it. In a bid to keep his mind busy, Tech was halfway through remodelling the screen output so that he could observe what was keeping Ghost from rescuing their chief. Perhaps later they would feel guilty about peering into such personal information, but their logic, made fuzzy with concern, dictated that if they could trust Ghost, a stranger to the team, then they could trust each other.

"Okay..." He mumbled. "Give me the electrical tape..." The black roll was dully passed down, and the classic sellotape noise was heard. After a few moments, Tech pushed himself out, singed fur turning lush and green once more. Sitting up, he glanced at Rev, jerking his head at the control panel. Rev's fingers danced over the keyboard immediately, bypassing certain systems that Tech had disabled and accessing new ones.

"Nope-nu-uh-interesting-but-no-nothing-n-Ah!" He typed in the new command and the screen fuzzed and froze. Rev glanced down at his... Well, boyfriend... and shrugged his shoulders.

"I-think-you-gave-it-the-blue-screen-of-death..." Tech rubbed his face, leaning on the machine.

"Sometimes, a delicate touch is needed..." Suddenly he rammed his elbow into the gut of the machine, muzzle turning up in a self-satisfied smile as the image flashed and cleared, showing a lagging image of what was happening within Ace's mind. Both stared at the screen, disbelief on the faces.

"What is he _doing_?"

Ghost sighed. Ace was still a quivering wreck on the ground next to him, and he was running out of time and options. Ignoring him didn't work, that was clear. And pretty much everything else required a lot more psychic energy on his part to pull off. So he was left with plan Omega... And he hated, oh so _hated_... Plan Omega...

He was kneeling down on the ground next to the blank-eyed rabbit, licking his lips slightly in agitation. It worked before, all the texts in the Guardian's Library said as such... Although none ever had this situation within them. He leaned down, overhanging Ace's face and with two trembling fingers, prised his jaw apart. The rabbit's tongue poked out and flopped to the side of his mouth, making Ghost rear back, falling to his butt. He groaned and rolled his eyes up to the heavens.

"Why me?" He closed his eyes and took a few composing breaths, keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut as he moved back in...

Ace blinked once, feeling a familiar pressure on him... However, when his eyes focused...

"Yargh!" He shoved Ghost off him, the pair getting up on all fours and spitting on the ground. Ghost grabbed his tongue and was scraping the surface with the flat edge of a claw, gagging slightly

"What the hell!" Ghost mumbled something, feeling somehow... Tainted. He shivered. If the guys back home heard of this, he'd be the laughing stock of the species...

"... S'called Kiss o' Life..." He muttered. Ace wiped his lips with the back of his hand, shuddering. Sure his Ancestor did it all the time with that... What was his name? Oh, right, Fudd... But that didn't mean he swung that way... And he didn't figure Ghost to be like that either.

"Well, your little 'Kiss of Life' better have been for a good reason-" He turned round, anger forgotten as he saw Ghost slumped on the ground, seemingly lifeless...

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Tech leapt up and grabbed Ghost's arm, only to be stopped by Rev.

"What are you doing? We need to help him!" Rev calmly pulled his hands back and pinned them by his sides, grunting slightly with the effort as the larger canine fought to save his fellow mutt. Pulling him aside and shoving into the small swivel chair, Rev placed both hands at his hips, staring down at the Coyote.

"How? You break the connection... You know, like the Internet? What happens?" Tech grimaced.

"Blue Screen of..." Rev finished his sentence for him, his speech unusually slow.

"Death. Give them time." He leaned into Tech's chest, still shivering as he expected him to be uncomfortable with him. However, the taller Loonatic placed his arms over his back, pulling him closer.

"I don't like being helpless..." Rev smirked and reached up to Tech's ears, caressing them softly.

"We're not. We're free aren't we? And Mallory-" He swallowed the urge to spit. "-Doesn't know. That gives us a major advantage when we face her. Question is..."

"How do we make the most of it?"

Both heroes sighed and turned back to the computer. Rev was contemplating various scenarios within his mind, calculating for each their odds of success. Judging from what he had seen of the Behemoth, they were very low indeed. Tech sighed, however a small amount of colour flashed in his cheeks. If there was one thing he loved, besides Rev, it was a challenge... And Mallory was the biggest challenge of them all...

Ace slapped the wolf on the cheeks a few times, even going so far as to pull his eyelids up, hoping it would force him to awaken. Letting out a sigh of relief as the lupine stirred, he leaned back, shivering as he finally took in the surroundings...

"Erm... Doc? Where are we?"

The canine grumbled to himself, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he struggled to his feet, scanning the horizon briefly. So far, every time he tried to break out a Loonatic, something rose up to stop him. Like some weird, mental self-defence system. Part of his already over-strained mind shuffled off into an unused recess, mulling it over, while the majority of his brain ticked over how to break the yellow lagomorphs from his own internal prison.

"Nothing to worry about mate... Just... let me know if you see a door or something..."  
_Not that it would be as easy as that_, he thought to himself darkly, rubbing the back of his neck. Glancing back over his shoulder at the shrivelled shell, Ghost shivered before jerking his head forwards.

"Well, if you can't go back, might as well go forward... Come on Ace. The exit's gotta be close by somewhere."

Dusting his uniform down, the rabbit grimaced as he took his first true look around his surroundings, hand reaching for the hilt of his sword in reflex, only to find empty space. Glancing around, he muttered beneath his breath, underestimating canine hearing.

"Forget it Ace. This is a nightmare world. It never makes things easy. Just... Keep walking. And don't think about it..."

The ruined city seemed to stretch away to as near infinity as can be seen, crumbled buildings blocking off streets, vehicles torn out from the inside out, like the engine exploded and every single phone off the hook. As the pair clamoured over the ruins of a Library, one such phone began ringing, despite the line being severed halfway to the phone lines.  
"Ignore it... Trust me, just keep moving-"  
On the opposite side, a second phone began ringing, a wind picking up and ruffling the pair's fur. Spreading out from their location, phone after phone began ringing hard, far louder than a normal receiver ought to, the wolf almost buckling to his knees as the sheer noise assaulted his ears. Seemingly unaffected, ace struggled over to the canine, grabbing him round the torso, dragging him along over the rubble. Grunting with the effort to keep moving, Ghost waved the rabbit off, dropping down the slope on the other side of the mound of brick and stone, wincing as they sliced into his skin with far more ease than a mere stone should. Vision fading, spots blooming, Ghost gripped Ace's arm tight as his entire form flickered in front of his eyes.

Another damned self-defence system. Seemed like he underestimated Ace's mental strength. This one was a real killer. Struggling to maintain his presence in his mind, Ghost raised his head, meeting Ace eye to eye. Struggling through short breath, the wolf pulled himself up, the telephones ringing louder and louder the longer he stayed. Any moment now, he'd be shoved out, back into his own mind... And he'd be lucky to avoid serious injury this time.

"This... Is _your_ mind... _Your_ world. You are in... Are in control... Not... this nightmare..."  
He sagged to his knees, even as he began fading out of proper view, his iron-grip over Ace's arm slipping, phasing _through_ the Loonatic's arm.

"Save... Save Yourself..."

Slumping down to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head, the ex-guardian slowly faded out of view, leaving the Rabbit alone, in the dark and ruined city...

On the outside, the wolf's body crumpled to the ground, despite the Road Runner's attempts to catch him as he fell, looking like his entire skeletal structure just liquefied beneath his flesh. Pulling him back from Ace's resting place, Tech hissed air through his teeth. Pouring down like a river over the wolf's muzzle, blood streamed down from his nose, seriously risking the canine bleeding out if the pair didn't do something immediately. Growling loudly, Tech grabbed the sleeve of his suit, tearing off a strip, before tearing that strip into two, rolling them up while Rev kept his head above his heart. Quickly shoving the two balls of material into Ghosts Nostrils, Tech pulled back the wolf's eyelids, shaking his head slowly...

I'm no doctor. Well, not medically at least, but I'm pretty sure a guy's eyes shouldn't be that bloodshot only after one day..."

Closing over his eyes gently, the pair gently laid him down on the floor, head elevated. As they made the canine comfortable, their eyes flickered back to their leader, still laid out flat with the device still over his skull. However, he was no longer whimpering or struggling like the others. He seemed almost calm, compared to the others. Rev stood behind the coyote, one arm slinking around the others with a slight blush. Squeezing gently, he pulled the canine back, murmuring gently.

"We've still got a job to do Tech... Let' make sure Ghost never hurt himself in vain..."

Nodding softly, squeezing back with a soft, slightly saddened smile, Tech turned his back on his fellow Loonatics and Ghost, rubbing his hands together, one nearby sheet of metal glowing a faint green.

"All right... Let's see what we can do, hmm?"

Smirking softly, Rev lifted up a small power tool, eyes flickering over the metal once more. If Mallory wanted to play with _his_ coyote's affections, then she'll have to be certain she was the better player...

Ace stared down at where the wolf lay, shivering slightly. Looking up over the city, he felt his heart tighten in his chest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Keeping his breathing easy, the rabbit opened his eyes again, eyes falling onto the nearest telephone.

Just as the ringing started up again.

Eyes narrowing, the Loonatic moved forward, almost snatching the phone up and lifting it to his head. Instantly the ringing stopped, the echoes echoing down the empty, ruined streets, making way for silence... Dead, complete silence. Licking his dry lips, the rabbit leaned his back against the phone booth, eyes closing...  
"Hello?"

Static buzzed in his ear for a few seconds, before the line went dead...

_It's your fault..._

_We trusted you..._

_You killed us_-

Ace dropped the phone like it would bite him, backing away slowly. A gust of wind blew through the deserted streets, carrying with it a scrap of white and black, a newspaper fluttering, swooping against the rabbit's face. Peeling it off, even as the wind blew fiercer, ace stared at the headlines and picture below...

**Loonatics dead! Leader makes bad call!**

In a circle, five bodies were laid out, sheets covering their forms, but enough features were recognisable through them, proving that they were, indeed, his team mates. Fallen in battle. Fallen after listening to his orders... His fault... All his fault...

**No...**

His hand clenched over the newspaper, screwing up the picture of his team-mates, his friends, tossing it back into the wind.

**My choice... Their trust. I admit, I'm not foolproof...**

The winds around him grew even fiercer, but somehow, now, they didn't seem to touch him. He could feel it moving around him, trying to touch him, but something lay between him and the city, rumbling beneath his feet. Shades flickered around him, shadowy fingers brushing against his fur and pulling back, steaming as if burned. Standing up straighter, he could feel something blooming within him, giving him strength.

**I call the shots. They chose to follow. We know the risks. But we do it anyway.**

He felt himself raise up, hovering gently over the rippling earth below with his entire body glowing pale yellow, arms spread wide...

**We are heroes. Protectors. And I will not...**

The wind swirled harder, trying to pull his legs back down, but the light cut through it all, the wind, the darkness, everything, lifting him higher and higher...

**Back...**

The sky above him tore open, light streaming down from the heavens, closing his eyes as he rose higher and higher, smiling gently...

**Down...**

The cityscape around him exploded into a million shards of shadows, burned away by the fiery, yellow light pouring out of the rabbit, smiling, at a greater calm than he'd known for some time...

Tech made a final adjustment to the contraption in his hands, smiling softly to himself, rubbing a hand over the barrel. It was hardly the level of work he was used to, but taking the scraps Mallory left behind into account, it was the best they could come up with. Just behind him, brushing tail with his own, Rev was quickly putting the finishing touches to six other similar weapons, having first followed Tech's blueprints for the first. Smiling softly as Tech's more flexible tail was wrapped tightly around his own, the pair stood up, laying the make-shift guns on one of the tables, squeezing each other's hands. Before either could speak up however, Tech's ears perked up, glancing towards their fearless leader, thrashing on the bed. Glancing at Rev, the pair moved closer, straining to hear his muttered words...

"...Not... Back... Down..."

Grabbing Techs arm, the avian pulled him down, just as Ace bolted upright, helmet practically exploding off his head with a powerful yellow aura. Swaying on the makeshift table, ace slumped back down, eyes weakly fluttering. As the last scraps of metal fell around them, Tech and Rev stood up cautiously, moving closer to Ace, the bird resting his hand on the rabbit's shoulder.  
"Hey... Hey, Ace? You with us?"

Grimacing, screwing his eyes up against the lights, Ace lifted one arm up to cover his eyes, while the other gave a weak thumbs up, flopping back down.

"Urgh... My heads _killing_ me... Next time I see dat wolf, he's gonna get a piece of my-"  
"He hasn't woken up yet..."

Tech was kneeling by the psychic, lifting his eyelid back up, only to see the same highly bloodshot eye, stroking his head absently. At least by now, the nosebleed had stopped, but it was taking longer and longer for the wolf to recover after each "rescue". Growling in his throat, the canine pulled a bundle of steel cable over to him, wrapping it around his torso. Wanting to help out the team was all well and good, but killing himself in the process was hardly a productive use of his time. This time, he wasn't getting anywhere _near_ the others until his eyes looked a little more normal.

That is...

If he woke up this time...

Ghost lay in the blackness... Or was it on the blackness? Even he wasn't too sure, this deep into his brain. Layers upon layers... And no matter how hard you try to map it, you could never keep track of everything that goes on in your skull.

Closing his eyes with a sigh, the wolf let his body fall limp, surrendering himself to the dark. It was cool, easing the burning he felt burning his conscious, and highly welcoming. He just wanted to close his eyes... just for a few minutes... Nothing serious, just a little nap...

_And while you're having that "nap", innocent people are being mutilated out there..._

Ghost waved his paw in the black, rolling over...

"Go away... Let me sleep..."

_They need you Guardian..._

"I'm tired..."

_You're dying._

"I'm due a rest..."

_Does your vow mean nothing?_

"There are many other Guardians..."

_..._

Ghost let out a low sigh, feeling himself sink deeper into the dark. It was always so welcoming. It never judged, it never made assumptions... Not like the light. Harsh and burning, it pointed out every flaw, every mistake... No, the darkness was a friend, helping him...

...

...

...

_Ghost...?_

_Ghost... Wake up..._

_Tigress is waiting..._

The canine snorted, opening his eyes slowly, lifting his torso up on his elbows...

_She misses you Ghost... You're not going to just __**give up**__, are you?_

Snarling under his breath, Ghost struggled to life his arms, the black coiling round his limbs, pulling him deeper into its embrace. But he was awake. He was aware. And he was _not_ going to roll over like a kicked puppy! Grabbing handfuls of the dark, he tore them off him, thrashing, kicking, clawing, biting, until...

He reached the light.

Ghost inhaled sharply, eyes snapping open, struggling slightly in the metal bonds until Tech held him down, muttering explanations and reassurances, stroking the top of his head. Grumbling, but not too much, now that he had an excuse to rest his grey matter, the wolf leaned back, focusing on not letting his tail beat under the welcome paw over his ears. Chuffing lightly, he shoved the hand away, half-heartedly, before closing his eyes again.

"Fine... Wake me up when she makes her demands then... Stubborn assed mortals... So high and mighty..."

Smirking gently as the fellow canine in his arms slipping into a proper restful sleep, the coyote tugged off the shirt of his uniform, rolling it up and slipping it beneath his head as a makeshift pillow. Dusting off his paws, he returned to Rev's side, making a few last minute adjustments to the cannons as the bird helped Ace recover from his own mental prison, glancing over his shoulder on more than one occasion with a soft smile. He felt as if he'd been given a second chance with the bird of his dreams. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell the others, but he'd be an even bigger fool than before to ignore this new relationship. Catching the eye of his newfound soul mate, the pair grinned, quickly returning to their work. They'd have a chance to catch up later. For now, duty calls...

_**STAR STAR STAR STAR**_

_**Well... Okay, so it got a little better from the middle onwards... I've been trying to get into the writing feeling again. I hope this will satisfy your cravings for a new chapter, and I sincerely hope that the next one will not be so long coming. I doubt I'd make a mindscape for any of the others in that one... I have to give Ghost time to rest, or... Well, the words "Gary Stu" spring to mind.**_

_**Of course, Mallory WILL pay by the end of this story... hoping to do a series with ghost, in emphasis explaining what happened to his powers...**_

_**On an end note... Please... PLEASE use the review button... I mean, if it only took one person – Again, thank you Shadowflames98 – to give me the urge to write again, just think how driven I'll be if you all tell me how well you like it, and why... And don't be afraid to tell me if any areas of my writing style need a little work...**_


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, I think it's safe to say this story has ground to a halt. Sorry people.

That being said, I'm not going to give up on this story. I'll be re-writing it soon, and when I do, I'll post a new author's note with the web page for you to link to! Heh, that is, if you're still interested!

I'm working nights at the moment, so it may take me a while... In the meantime however, here's the first chapter of a small sequel for you to enjoy!

s/9740313/1/Interactions


End file.
